The life of a Spirit Ninja
by darkmoonlitrose
Summary: Natsuki was a girl who didn't know what was wrong with her. one day however she met some people that will change her life forever. watch out world cause this is one miko who is going to raise hell.
1. Chap1

Well for those who took the time to read this the first time I posted chapter one there are a few things that were changed. It might not make much of a difference but it might clear some things you where confused about up. For those of you reading for the first time I hope you enjoy. I would like to thank my Beta KiraUzamaki *insert applause here*

I promise that I will post chapter five as soon as possible. I am hoping to have it done by the end of the week but I am not promising anything. The other chapters will be fixed slowly.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto and most likely you don't own it ether. No matter how many times I write it, it still makes me sad.

Hope you enjoy. And with out any further a do…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking down the empty corridor, a young kuniochi sighed to herself. She was lost again, and even a bit hungry every time she would sniff the aroma filled air fantasizing, about her various favorite dishes and deserts.

After days of being cooped inside, she was finally glad to have gotten some fresh air. The cool breeze felt nice as it swept pass her skin and through her hair. That is, she would enjoy this wonderful time if she hadn't lost her way. Now if only she could find her way out of this problem.

She made her way through the vast woods though she had no idea where she was going. Turning a sharp corner, the young female was greeted by a familiar face. A tall man about the age of twenty with short shoulder length hair. "Natsuki-chan are you lost again? " The man questioned the small child in a friendly yet caring voice.

Looking up the girl, now identified as Natsuki sighed as she nodded her small head. "Hai." She declared. "You wouldn't mind helping me back to the village would you Mizu-san? " Natsuki asked in her childish voice. Chuckling, the man just took the girls hand and began to walk towards her home. Along the way, the two chatted away about several things to help pass the time.

Once she had reached the village gates, Natsuki's smile soon faded into a frown. Mizu had left her and she now walked along the village streets with her precious teddy bear held tight to her chest. Her head was facing the ground and she dared not look up at the raging villagers faces. She had learned from long ago that looking up meant facing the hateful glares of the villagers and she cared nothing for that.

Coming to the place she recognizes as her apartment complex, she quickly climbed the stairs and entered her home, not bothering to lock the door. After all it wouldn't help if someone wanted to 'pay her a visit'.

Laying face down on her bed, she quickly fell into a light slumber. Dreaming about the love and family she was denied long ago.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As morning approached, many individuals awoke from their peaceful slumber to open the local shops. From just the crack of dawn until the midnight, the village was nothing more than a crowed metropolitan area with hundreds of people.

This was the sight from a bird's eye view and even the Hokage enjoyed it. Every morning, he would rise from his slumber to admire the behavior of the people in his village. "Isn't it beautiful Tsuki-chan? " He said as he took his smoke pipe from his mouth.

The young girl looked at the aging Hokage with little interest "Hai, Oji-sama . . ." Tsuki responded with boredom in her tone.

The Sandaime Hokage frowned at hearing the soft, uncaring tone of the girl. 'She's only six. She shouldn't be like this. I wish I could do more to bring that bright smile she used to have back. She's so innocent I really wish I had more time to spend with her.' Sandaime sighed to himself.

"How about I buy you some breakfast Tsuki-chan? "

A soft smile graced the features of the girl "That's sounds good . . . Oji-sama." -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, a young girl tried desperately to stay aware of what was going on around. Her golden blond hair floated around while she struggled to keep her cerulean blue eyes open. She was floating in a vat of green liquid and while she couldn't see them clearly she could make out the words of the people who surrounded the vat.

"The subject is reacting quite well with the chakra that is being added to her body." One of the few strange figures said in the background. Another one nodded in agreement to the first one's statement.

"Yes. Her mind is also developing very well. She can now think better than most twice her age . . ." The other figure spoke. The two figures continue their conversation all while gazing at the young girl.

"Dr. Mibushi, its amazing she gets stronger with each session. We were sparing yesterday and the weights we put on her didn't hinder her movements at all. We had to up them to 150 lb."

"When we are done with her she'll be the best weapon in all the world."

No longer able to stay awake, Natsuki closed her eyes and dreamt of a world were her mother and father would hold her and tell her that they loved her . . .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Natsuki-chan are you ready to go back to the village? "

Natsuki looked over the man for what seemed to be the hundredth time. Strands of short blue hair covered dark brown eyes. He was tall, about 6'2" and was clad in white lab coat which was left open to reveal a standard Chunin outfit.

Looking away from the man she shook her head and replied "Hai Mizu-san". She never noticed the seal that started to glow on her back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsuki ran as fast as she could while scolding herself for being so stupid. She had been walking around Konoha with out paying attention to where she was going and ended up running into some drunks in a back alley. Normally the citizens of Konoha left her in relative peace as they had sense enough not to pull anything with her being under the Homage's protection. However drunks could careless which led to the situation Natsuki found herself in.

"Get back her you Lil demon -hic- we gonna show ya -hic- wha pain really is"

Natsuki would have laughed if she weren't currently running from the drunks that were chasing her. Suddenly a sharp pain made itself apparent in her shoulder. Looking down she realized that a glass bottle had hit her shoulder if the few shards protruding from the wound were anything to go by. If she hadn't been so used to pain she would have probably fallen mercy to the drunks, but thanks to her superior speed and pain tolerance, she managed to get away before collapsing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was frustrated. His brother had gotten home from a mission recently and had a week of leave time. Now as nature intended Sasuke planned to spend as much time with his older brother as possible, but sadly it was not to be. While playing a rather one-sided game of catch Itachi managed to fling the ball somewhere into the forest. Even worse was that Itachi refused to play with him any more until he returned the ball. So, Sasuke had to go into the nearby forest a look for the ball and that is what we finding him doing now.

"Stupid Nii-sama. Stupid ball. Stupid stupid stupid." He grumbled to himself. Suddenly Sasuke heard a noise in the bushes. "Nii-sama is that you." Walking a little farther into the woods, Sasuke could only gasp at what he saw.

A girl who looked about the same age as him was sitting on the ground bleeding from the shoulder. Blond hair that reached her shoulder was caked with blood and dirt. Her tanned skin was hidden beneath an overly large white T-shirt and black shorts. "Who are you?" The young Uchiha boy asked.

Natsuki had heard the boy walk into the clearing and cursed she couldn't run anymore. She was surprised, as he looked her over instead of screaming about the demon child. She was soon broken from her musing by the sound of the black-haired boys voice. However, she had no time to comprehend what he had said before she fell victim to blood loss . . . -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi stood motionless at the scene before him. His little brother was trying desperately to wake the child many in the village called a demon. He frowned at the sight of the child; she was so helpless, so weak, how could she possibly be the feared demon everyone though she was.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" He questioned his younger sibling. Turning in fright, Sasuke was glad to find that it was just his brother. "Nii-sama you have to help her she was just sitting there and. and . . . She just. I don't know"

Sighing Itachi picked the wounded girl in his arms while telling Sasuke to climb on his back. Itachi sighed again he had a feeling this was going to be a long night. With a quick hand seal Itachi, Sasuke and an unconscious Natsuki were gone in a puff of smoke. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will she be alright Hokage-sama?" "The doctors said she'll be fine in a day or two she just needs rest. What I need to know now is how this happened Itachi?"

Itachi flinched; the Hokage was mad which was never a good thing. Ever. "I am sorry Hokage-sama. But, my brother stumbled upon her by chance. We really don't know what has happen to her."

Annoyed at being ignored, Sasuke decided to put his two-cent into the conversation. "Nii-sama is she going to wake up soon? " He asked out of curiously. " I wanna play with her since your no fun."

Chuckling at the younger Uchiha's antics the Hokage Turned to address him "Sasuke, your new friend will wake up soon why don't you go out side while I talk to your Nii-sama." Chuckling again as the younger Uchiha walked out the Hokage turned his attention towards Itachi. " I need you to find out who did this. I 've noticed a strange pattern in the way Tsuki appears in the village and this might have something to do with it. I am really worried about what's happening to her . . . " The Hokage replied. " She's become more apathetic and I hardly see her smile any more. I just want her to be happy Itachi, please I need your help."

Itachi's shock was evident. He hadn't realized how old the aged Hokage was until that moment. Looking down at the girl, the Hokage seemed to love so much Itachi made up his mind. 'There's something about you that's special Natsuki and I intend to find out what it is.'-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue eyes shot open, only to be met with unforgiving darkness. Whimpering the owner of the sparkling blue eyes called out into the darkness hoping for anyone, anything to answer her back. "I hate the dark," the child whispered to know one "I hate it. I wish someone would put on the lights."

"Then why don't you child. You have the power after all."

Eyes wide Natsuki searched for the source of the voice. "Who said that? Show yourself," Said the frightened girl "And could you turn on the lights? I don't like the dark . . ."

The voice chuckled, "I'm right here child and I can't turn the lights on. If I could I would the darkness …it gets boring after a while and I' ve come to dislike it a lot over the last few years. If you really want to know who I am, to know where you are and what's going on all you have to do is will the darkness away."

"That's all I have to do…will it away just like that." not a second after the words left her mouth the darkness receded, reveling a field filled with white, blue and purple roses. It did strike her as strange that the white and purple flowers were at opposite sides of the field with the blue being in the middle, but she didn't linger on that thought to long.

"Wow this is really pretty."

"It is. The darkness was staring to annoy me. Good job by the way kid."

Turning, Natsuki was greeted with the scariest and most enchanted sight she had ever seen. Behind her stood a fox that was about 7 stories tall. Crimson fur covered its whole body except for the tip of its nine tails, which were an off white. Its eyes were two different colors one being a gold color with hints of red and the other crimson with hints of gold. A large ominous grin was plastered on the creature's face. Around its neck was a collar that was connected to the ground via large black chain with the word seal inscribed on it.

"Who are you? Are you going to hurt me? What are you doing here? What am I doing here?"

"Quit it!" The beast interrupted in his booming voice. "I will answer your questions so stop your wining already. Ok now we are in your mind kit I brought here after you passed out because I needed to talk to you."

"Why? Are you ok? Do you need help?" chimed a now clam Natsuki.

"Didn't I ask you to be quiet" growled the fox "I am fine. As to why I am here, you've herd the stories about the Kyuubi attack right?" seeing the girl nod her head the beast continued. "Now the story says that the Yondame managed to kill the Kyuubi but that's not true. Some thing that powerful couldn't be killed so he did the next best thing he sealed it inside a new born child."

Eyes wide, Natsuki turned to look at the black chain and collar that was holding the beast before her in place. "Your…your…I am…"

Kyuubi grinned as the child before he realized the truth. "Yes child I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune who attacked Konoha six years ago and you are the child that was chosen to be my vessel."

Looking up at the fox like creature, Natsuki asked the only question that she could think off. "Why? "

Kyuubi was shocked upon this. This child, the only person whom he felt had every right to hate him no questions asked still wanted to know 'why'. That wasn't even the most surprising thing because even though she hadn't said she didn't hate him her tone held no animosity towards him. "You are a curious little child aren't you? Most would jump at the opportunity to hate those that cause them pain and yet you don't. You now know why people hate you, why almost no one cares, why people look at you with nothing but despise and yet you don't hate me."

"You should hate me to…but some how I know you don't, so I should at least return the favor until I know why you attacked."

"And why should I hate you child, what have you done to me?"

"I am your prison. I read about Kitsune once, I know the love there freedom but your bound to me because of the seal you must or you should hate me for that yet you don't."

"Hmm your very smart for a child your age. However you speak the truth, I do not hate you simply because you didn't ask for this. Unlike those villagers I know you're an innocent in all this. Now as to why I attacked the village. There's another story to that also affects you. You see, the reason why I attacked was directly linked to your birth and who your mother is."

"You knew my mother," asked a surprised Natsuki.

Chuckling at the little girl Kyuubi continued. "Hai. Your mother and I were very close and my 'attack' wasn't supposed to happen. That day I was on my was to see your mom as I had gotten word that she was in labor and was about to give birth to you. On my way, a man named Uchiha Madara confronted me. In my haste to get to Konoha I attacked the man without thinking and ended up falling pray to a powerful Genjutsu that sent me into rage."

"Umm, Kyuubi-sama what's 'rage'?"

Looking down at the girl, Kyuubi sighed, "I told you not to interrupt me." He growled. "Anyway, rage is a state of mind that higher-class demons can fall into. Our emotions run wild and we have no control over what we do. We can't tell friend from foe and may ended up causing a lot of damage. The only good thing about it is the power increase and it's really not worth it for all the troubled it causes."

"Kyuubi-sama if you were in rage then its not your fault you did all those bad things it was that mans fault. Right?" asked Natsuki. Her blue eyes were large pleading him to tell her she was right.

"You are really smart Tsuki-chan however just because it wasn't my fault doesn't mean people will stop hating you or me." Seeing the look of understanding in the young girls eyes the Kyuubi continued. "After I feel into rage I changed from my human form to my demon form -- yes I have a human form -- and I attacked the man who ran and kept running until I had followed him all the way to the gates of Konoha. From that point on its history."

"Kyuubi-sama you still haven't told me how you knew my mother."

"Kid I'll tell you that another day right now I am going to tell you why I called you in the first place. Listen closely. Because I'm going to tell you about the old man. Have you ever noticed how there are holes in your memory? Why you can't seem to remember where you were or what you were doing for a curtain amount of days."

Shocked that someone had noticed Natsuki looked up to Kyuubi her eyes searching for answers. "You know why? Please tell me." She inquired.

"The reason is a seal, placed at the base of your neck. Its there to keep you from remembering your_treatment_, People have been using you Tsuki, planning to make you a weapon that will do what ever they say to do. They want to make you a monster and they're altering your body to do it. Somehow there adding chakra to your body. This is causing the desired effects for them; increasing your chakra capacity but it's doing something else that shouldn't happen until later in your life."

"What are you talking about Kyuubi-sama?"

"Do you see those flowers Tsuki-chan? In a normal person all the flowers would blue not just the ones in the middle. Your chakra is being separated into its physical aspects and it spiritual aspects. If you were older this wouldn't be a problem, as your body and mind would already have enough training to utilize these two separate energies. However since you do not have the training to utilize these energies separately you wont be able to use them, which will also impair your use of chakra as a whole. Fortunately those fools that are toying with you have the sense to train your physical body so even though you may not remember going through the rigorous exercise they put you through your body does."

"What can we do to fix this Kyuubi-sama? I don't want bastards poking at my insides, its not right!"

"Well, first have the old monkey look at the seal. You need to get your memories back or you'll never be able to control the spiritual aspects of your chakra correctly. Once you get your memories back you need to find away to get those bastards off your back. Your also going to need to go to the fire temple located on the top of Mount. Ichigoume. While your at it ask the old man if he can find the gravity seals on your body and add a regulation seal based on the amount of chakra you have, which would help you to control the energies in your body."

"Is that all Kyuubi-sama cause I really want to get back to my body. Plus I got to let Oji-sama about this all so those freaks don't take me again."

"That's all for now and before you ask all you have to do to get back to your body is will yourself back."

"Thanks Kyuubi-sama, I'll see you later!"

Natsuki's form seemed to dissolve into light and was soon gone. Kyuubi looked the area where the little girl had occupied and smiled before chuckling, "Onee-chan your child is just like you. I can tell she is destined for great things and I have the best seat in the house to watch it all." He thought to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not much to say except read and review.

Ja Ne


	2. Chap 2

I know that it may not be a big thing for anyone else, but I am glad that one person who liked my story enough to review so Word up to KiraUzamaki. I would also like to Thank Lainblueraven and Marlene00891 you all rock!

Now with nothing' left ta' do lets get this started.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun hung low in the sky, its rays hitting the lone occupant of a white room. The wind blew in through an open window, playing with shoulder length blond hair. Bright eyes, which only the sky matched in color, stared out the window; a far of look implanted in them. So much had happened while she was asleep and her mind was now clouded with confusion and uncertainty. A click was heard behind her, breaking her away from her musing.

"Oji-sama, what are you doing here? And who are those two?"

The aged Hokage was standing in the doorway. Behind him stood two boys, one looking about her age, with black hair. Chuckling at the young girls antics, the Hokage took a seat near her bed before answering. "I am here because I was worried about you Natsuki. The two boys behind me were to."

Looking at the two boys, Natsuki's face took on a look of confusion. "Why on earth were you two worried? I mean not to be rude or anything but you don't even know me that well… do you?"

The younger of the two boys stepped up to her with an annoyed look on his face. "Don't you recognize me? I found you in the forest before you passed out." when the look of confusion didn't leave the girls face the boy sighed. "I am Uchiha Sasuke and that boy over there is…"

"Uchiha Itachi. It's a pleasure to meet you Natsuki."

Natsuki just looked at them shocked. They were Uchihas, part of the clan whose eyes were so loved in konoha, part of the same clan that Madara had come from. Then it hit her they might know, oh god, they might know.

The other occupants of the room looked on worried as emotions played out across the girls face. Shock, excitement and anger all made themselves at home on the girls face in a span of time equaling half a minute. The Hokage, who was getting more worried by the second, was the one who broke the short silence.

"Natsuki-chan are you all right. Is something wrong?"

The young girls head feel and for a moment the aged Hokage thought she hadn't heard. "Its there fault," came the soft, scared whisper "it's there fault the Kyuubi came and its there fault he's stuck inside me. It's there fault that everyone hates me and it's there fault that tou-san and okaa-san are dead. I…I don't want them to hurt me to"

The Sandaime was shocked. Out of all the things he expected to hear, that was not one of them. The Sandaime walked to the door closing it. Then he walked over to the window repeating his action. Walking back to Natsuki's bedside he performed a few had seals before touching the ground. The two youngest occupants of the room watched in awe as the walls glowed a faint blue for about five seconds before fading.

The aged Hokage stood up and put a hand on Natsuki's head immediately getting her attention. "Natsuki-chan, how do you know about the Kyuubi and what do you mean 'its all their fault'?"

"Well Oji-sama I met the Kyuubi when I was asleep. You see he wanted to talk to me so he pulled me into my mind, which was really dark. I got scared at first but I made the darkness go away so it was ok. After the darkness left I was standing in this field of blue, white, and purple roses, with the blue roses separating the white and purple ones. Anyway when I turned around I saw this HUGE fox. He told me he was the Kyuubi and that he was stuck inside me. We talked a little and he told me that he was one his way to Konoha to see his friend who was giving birth. On his way here though Madara - teme came and put a genjutsu on Kyuubi that sent him into rage. Madara-teme then started to run away from Kyuubi which led Kyuubi straight here."

The Sandaime was floored for the second time that day. The beast had not attacked on its own accord. This Madara person seems to be the one who provoked it. Even if that's true how did this relate to the two Uchiha boys standing on the opposite side of the girl's bed unless, "Tsuki-chan this Madara person wouldn't happen to be Uchiha Madara, would he?"

The elder Uchiha spoke, disbelief clear in his voice. "You cant honestly believe that Hokage-sama. Madara was dead during the time of the Kyuubi attack and as far I as know he still is."

"That cant be right Itachi-san" chimed in Natsuki's small voice "Kyuubi said Uchiha Madara was the one that attacked him six years ago, that means he's got to be alive. I mean Kyuubi could have been lying… but I know he wasn't you got to believe me."

Looking at the girl, whose blue eyes seem to radiate sadness and desperation at the moment, The Sandaime sighed. This day was becoming very tiring indeed. Taking a deep breath he began speaking to the children again. "Natsuki-chan I am not going to lie to you and say that I trust the Kyuubi complete nor do I think he expects be to. However I am not saying that what you told me isn't true. Its been said that Madara was able to activate a level of the Sharingan that was able to control the biju, with help from the Shodai Hokage. As it stands I don't have enough information to come up with an answer just yet.

Right now though I want to figure out how you got here in the first place Natsuki."

"Well that's a shorter story. I walked into an alley by mistake and some drunks managed to spot me. I started running but one managed to hit my shoulder with a sake bottle. I collapsed in the forest and tried to take the shards out my shoulder I don't remember much after that."

"That's probable when I found you in the forest," said the younger Uchiha in a small voice. He was starting to feel really out of place in the room. He looked at the girl again and sighed, she was so sad and he really wanted to help her. After all if she was sad she wouldn't be much fun to play with. "Hey, don't look so down. Those guys where stupid. So what if the fox is stuck in you, It just makes you that much more special. Think about it this way if, it wasn't for you we would all most likely be dead."

The young blond looked at the black haired boy in shock. He didn't hate her and to add icing to the cake he thought in was cool she was carrying the Kyuubi. The other occupants of the room couldn't help feeling happy as a bright smile lit up the young girls face.

"Thanks Suke-kun, I really needed that." Felling that it wasn't enough, Natsuki shocked everyone by hopping of the bed and giving Sasuke a hug.

The Sandaime Hokage couldn't help but smile. The young girl was finally getting the friend she so rightfully deserved and better than that he knew about the fox. Looking back at the two kids the Hokage's face became serious again. "Now I am sure that I don't have to tell you but everything that you have heard today is an S-class village secret. It would put you all in grave danger if anyone outside the village walls found out about this. Do you understand?" seeing all there kids nod their head the Hokage relaxed "now that this is all over…"

"Umm Oji-chan I didn't finish telling you everything the Kyuubi told me" the aged Hokage groaned, he thought it was over. Looking over at the girl he gave her permission to continue. "Anyway after the Kyuubi told me about why he attacked, he told me there was something wrong with my body. Now that I think about it he said there where TWO things wrong with my body. The first thing is that I am missing a lot of my memories because of those creeps that kidnap me every few days…"

"Natsuki…" The Hokage was really worried now "what creeps are you talking about?"

"Oh yea I guess I forgot to tell you bout them. Well Kyuubi said that there are these guys that come and kidnap me every few days for …what he call it, oh yea_treatment. _Anyway they're basically messing around with my body, which is the cause of my second problem. The cause of my first problem is the seal they put at the base of my neck to keep me from remembering it all."

The Hokage took a step towards Natsuki. Asking her to sit up a little he moved her hair away from her neck and there clear as day was the seal she was talking about. "The Sleeping mind seal" they all heard the Hokage speak "not a very advanced seal but it serves it purposes. How come nobody every noticed this before?"

"Because there big jerks Oji-sama." came Sasuke and Nastuki's voices

"By the way can you remove the seal?" asked the young girl

"I can do it, but I want hear the rest of the story first,"

"Ok then I guess that's fair. So where was I, oh right anyway the Kyuubi said they take me away for _treatment. _Now the treatment itself is them adding chakra to my body which is causing the chakra I already have and the chakra that's being added to my body to be separated into its physical aspects and its spiritual aspects. The Kyuubi said that I wouldn't be able to mold chakra at all unless I learn to use its physical and spiritual aspects separately. He also said that they put gravity seals on me but he said that they were ok they only need regulator seals on them."

"This is turning out to be a very…complicated day. Anyway your problem with your memories is easly fixed, although I am going to need to have your mind examined by the Yamanaka clan to male sure your ok. Your second problem is going to take time to fix. You're going to need to train your mind and your body heavily in order to gain control of chakra's separate aspects. Now the physical training will be easy and you've practically already started with those gravity seals on you. However the only person that I guess could help you control the spiritual aspects of your chakra would be a Genjutsu master and I am not sure how much that would help."

"Oji-sama" said the young girl in a hopeful voice "the Kyuubi said that there was a place on top of Mount. Ichigoume, a temple to be exact that could help me with training the spiritual aspect of my chakra. Do you think I could go someday?"

"Natsuki it way to dangerous to let you out of the village right now. I need you to understand, those people who are after you may use this as an opportunity to get to you. Not only that I cant send you somewhere that I have no information about. It might be a dangerous place, so before I even thinking about sending you I have to send someone else to check the place out. Lastly, Tsuki-chan you can protect yourself yet, if you cant handle yourself against a genin then I cant sent you out of the village."

The young girl looked hurt, which pained the elder leader greatly. "Tsuki-chan, one day, I'll send you, I promise you but right now you have to stay in the village, where it's safe. Please understand me."

The Kyuubi vessel could only shake her had quietly. She was disappointed but her

Oji-sama had a point; she wouldn't be able to protect herself from anyone waiting for her outside. "Oji-sama your right but what about the guys that are coming to kidnap me already. How am I going to escape them? After all I don't want those freaks messing me up any more then they already have!"

"They could be arrested, cant they Hokage-sama" asked Sasuke who was now worried for his friend.

"I wish that I could but that might make the people running this project suspicious. This might make them try harder to get Natsuki or may even cause then to try and kill her to protect them. No Sasuke-kun we can't arrest them but I can't allow them to get Natsuki again. I need a way to get her to a safe area without causing the ones who are chasing Natsuki suspicious."

Suddenly Itachi stepped up after being silent for quite sometime "Hokage-sama why not use Natsuki's current situation as a reason. After all this is not the first time she's been attacked. All you have to do is order that Natsuki be taken in with one of our more skilled Ninja for protection from anyone else in the village trying to harm her."

"Nii-sama that's a grate idea Tsuki-chan could stay at our house. It would be just like a sleepover. She could even stay in my room."

"Sasuke I am afraid that's not a possibility…"

"No Itachi" interrupted the Hokage "that's a grate idea. While Natsuki staying with one of our more skilled ninja may ward away a lesser ninja from kidnapping her, a more skilled ninja would attempt it and may succeed. However by putting her under say your protection and letting her stay in the Uchiha clan compound it would keep anyone from trying anything. After all who's going to try and sneak into a clan full of ninja and the clan that is the police force of Konoha."

Itachi couldn't argue with the logic in that statement, and looking at his brother and Natsuki he could see they both loved the idea.

"Alright, take that Nii-sama I get a new friend and the Hokage likes my idea better than yours. I can't wait to show you the compound Natsuki there sooo many people and lots to do. I know mom's going to love you."

"COOL! I can't wait to meet everyone. You think they'll like me. Oh do you have ramen at your house, it's the best."

The Hokage laughed seeing the look on two youngsters face. Things were finally looking up. Now all he had to do was get the paperwork done…Ouch.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later Natsuki was released from the hospital with a clear bill of health. Currently she was walking down the street towards the clan district of Konoha. Sasuke mouth was moving a mile per minute, telling her of the grate things that they could do together in the compound that the Uchiha lived in. Sasuke never noticed how the girl next to him fidgeted nervously. He never noticed how her eyes were focused on the ground and how she didn't dare look up to meet the eyes of the people who walked past. However Sasuke didn't need to notice…because the Hokage and the elder Uchiha had.

"Hokage-sama I never seen something like this. How can she stand to step outside with people looking at her like this"

"I don't know Itachi, that child she is really strong. Lord knows that greater men would have already gone crazy. This Itachi, it just proves to me how much of a saint this girl really is. So kind and loving and always ready to forgive, a pure heart she is. It saddens me that I can do nothing to help her."

"Hokage-sama do you think my father will allow her to stay with us? I know that he doesn't hate her but letting a non-Uchiha stay in the compound is something big. Its never been done before and I don't know if my father is willing to break clan tradition."

"Itachi I knew your father since he was a boy. He is a good man and was good friends with Natsuki's parents as well as your mother. I am not sure if he will let Natsuki stay but I am hoping that some where in his heart he finds it with in himself to let her stay. And if by some chance this doesn't work out I will go to every clan within Konoha if it means that it will keep her safe."

Looking over at the little girl one more time Itachi made up his mind. 'You are special Uzumaki Natsuki. I hope that everything works out well for you.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fugaku was not expecting the Hokage to be at his door at 10 am in the morning. Fugaku was defiantly not expecting the Hokage to be at his door with both his sons at 10 am in the morning, And no way in hell was he expecting the Hokage to be at his door with his two sons and a very scared little blond girl at 10 am in the morning. Despite all that, the Hokage was at his door with His two sons a little blond girl who looked ready to curl up in a corner and die.

"Good morning Hokage-sama. Come in" damn it was to early to be this formal "What may I help you with? Or are you here for my sons? Did they cause you any trouble?"

As if reading his thoughts the Hokage put his hand up to silence the Uchiha clan head.

"Fugaku it's early and were all friends here lets cut the formalities, shall we?"

Nodding Fugaku ushered everyone inside. Closing the door he turned to see he son chatting happily to the nervous blond girl who was looking in awe at the house. Suddenly a slide screen door in the back of the living room opened to reveal a black haired woman with beautiful dark eyes who walked into the living room smiling. "Hiruzen-sama what a pleasure? What are doing here this early?"

Laughing softly the old man returned her greeting "Mikoto it's been so long since I've last seen you. You get more beautiful with age. I am just here to discuss something's with you two if you don't mind?"

"Of course not. Sasuke, Itachi why don't you go show your little friend the garden…and the lake while you're at It." she said softly, turning to point at the open screen door behind her

Sasuke smiled at his mom before grabbing Natsuki's hand and running out the door.

"Bye Okaa-san. Come on Tsuki-chan there's so much to do you won't believe it."

Itachi walked silently behind them closing the door as he left the room.

Waiting until the children had moved away from the door Hiruzen began to speak. "Now as much I would have liked to I didn't come here simply to talk. You see yesterday Natsuki, whom you both know contains the Kyuubi no Kitsune was attacked last night. Fortunately your youngest son found her in the forest before she fell unconscious. However this is not the first attack on her within the village and I am afraid that someone outside the village is targeting her. Right now she isn't old enough to protect herself, I fear for her safety."

Mikoto gasped the Hokage couldn't be asking what she thought she was. "Hokage-sama are you asking us to take in the child?"

The Hokage smiled. "Yes. It was your sons that actually came up with the idea. Itachi thought that I should place Natsuki with one of my more capable ninja. Upon hearing that Sasuke-kun translated that into 'she should stay with his Nii-sama' and offered her a place here, in his room to be exact."

"But why us Hokage-sama" asked a concerned Mikoto.

"I would like to know that also Hokage-sama" asked Fugaku, who had his eyes narrowed dangerously.

The Hokage Laughed, "I hoped that would be obvious. Well first of all your clan is full of ninja as well as those who serve in the police force. Getting in here would be quite difficult and not being caught would be nigh impossible. The other reason is a bit more personal to Natsuki. Your sons are her only friends, they make her happy at put her at ease. When she's around them, all the sadness that she seems to carry around seems to disappear as if it was never there. In the end all I want it for her to be safe and happy. I could have placed her with the Hyuga, Aburame, or The Inuzuka clans. They would provide the same protection, but she wouldn't be happy.

Suddenly the screen door opened. Sasuke ran in, followed by Natsuki who had two blue flowers sitting in her hair--a Periwinkle and an Iris-- and was clasping a silent Itachi's hand. Sasuke quickly ran to his mom eyes wide with excitement. "Mom Natsuki really loves the garden and you wont believe how good she is at identifying plants. She really liked the ones in her hair so I let her pick them hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind one bit Suke-kun" said Mikoto, her voice filled with laughter "why don't you go up stairs and clean up. I'll make you and your brother a snack."

"What about Tsuki-chan?" Chimed the young boy.

"She can have some to," said Mikoto.

Smiling back up at his mom Sasuke ran to his room, calling Tsuki to follow him. The young girl smiled before calling back "I am coming Suke I just got to speak with

Oji-Sama first" walking up to the old man the Natsuki spoke again "Oji-sama, I…I really like this place and everything but I don't think I should stay here and…and its not Fugaku-Sama or Mikoto-Sama cause there really nice. Its just that if I stay here then people wont like them anymore and I don't want anything to happen to them cause of me. So maybe I should just stay where I am there's got to be another way right?"

Mikoto and Fugaku's eyes widened. This young girl was risking her safety had happiness just because of what she _thought_ other people would think of them. A soft smile made its way onto Mikoto's face as spared her husband one last glance. Seeing him shake his head yes she walked over to the little blond haired girl and held her in a tight embrace.

"Natsuki-chan" Mikoto stated softly "we don't care about what other people think of you. You're a citizen of Konoha and as far as I can see a sweet little girl who needs someone willing to take care of her. Natsuki, we would be happy if you would stay here with us."

Natsuki didn't know when she started crying but she could tell she wasn't going to stop anytime soon. "You mean it? You really want me to stay?"

"Yes, of course we mean it," came the deeper voice of the Uchiha clan head "however this dose mean your going to have to follow clan rules while in the compound."

Natsuki ran up to the man surprising him with a hug "of course I'll be on my best behavior. I wont let you down. Thank you."

It was at that moment Sasuke and Itachi came back down stairs. The little blond girl tackled them to the ground singing a mantra of 'I can stay I can stay.'

The age Hokage just looked on happily. 'I have a feeling things are just going to get better.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it for now. I like having a nice Uchiha family scene to end the whole chapter, makes you feel warm inside. Again I am apologizing for spelling and grammar I am horrid at it and I am sure you can tell. Any way if you have any thing to say to me you can always PM me. If you liked it I am glad and if you didn't tell me why. Hope to hear from you soon.

Ja Ne


	3. Chap 3

Hey I am back and I am sorry bout the wait I found a beta reader (thank god) and i hope to be working with her by the next chapter

any way lets sit back relax and let the words roll over the page

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto. i am pretty sure a stated this already

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiruzen Sarutobi walked into to his office with a sigh. The wide window on the back wall was open revealing the village of Konoha below him. Turning around he addressed the man who was with him "Fugaku, I don't think I can thank you enough for taking on this responsibility. I will tell you now that you wont regret letting Natsuki-chan into your life."

"Hokage-sama. That girl is something special and I promise you that absolutely nothing will harm her while under my clans protection."

"I am glad to hear that Fugaku. Now on to more pressing matters about this arrangement. As you know Natsuki is an orphan. Because of this she receives a monthly allowance, which will now be paid to your clan as compensation for taking care of her. Also Natsuki is to be started on her physical training ASAP. It is to important for us to neglect her training any longer." The Hokage paused before placing his hand inside his desk. Fugaku watched, interested as the Hokage pulled out a scroll. "This Fugaku has information on every attack that Natsuki had suffered. Read it and then burn it. The only other place this information will every be found is in the classified files of our village. You do understand what I am saying?"

"Hokage-sama why are these being sealed away? These are just ANBU reports and medical records," said Fugaku as he looked over the scroll. "There's nothing of great importance in them."

"Ahh Fugaku that's where you're wrong. Look on Natsuki medical record please and tell me how many times she's been hospitalized."

"A hundred and five times Hokage-sama. I don't see how that is relevant though."

"Fugaku if you were a spy, what would seeing that number on a_civilian child's _record say to you." seeing Fugaku eyes widen in understanding the Hokage continued "anything that might tip of anyone to who Natsuki is and what she holds must be sealed away. We can't afford to let anyone get a hold of this information."

"Now Fugaku lets talk about her education. Are you planning to enroll her into the ninja academy?"

"Yes Hokage-sama, the year she turns eight along with Sasuke."

"Well Fugaku, I am sorry but I am going to change your plans a little. As you know the fall semester will be staring up again soon. There November vacation will be ending and I plan to have Natsuki-chan enter the class. I hope this isn't to much trouble for you Fugaku"

"Not at all but why so early Hokage-sama? I know Itachi went and graduated early but he's a prodigy, naturally skilled," said Fugaku in a confused voice.

"Fugaku, the reason I am enrolling her so early is because after two years I am taking her out."

"What's the point of that Hokage-sama?"

"I want Natsuki to graduate with kids her own age but due to complications Natsuki is going to need training that the academy does not provide."

"Why's that?" Fugaku was puzzled it didn't make any since to him. What could Natsuki possibly need that the academy didn't teach?

Looking at the Uchiha clan head the Hokage smiled solemnly "it has to do with her Chakra…and the other reason I wanted her under your protection. I have reason to believe that someone out side the village has kidnapped Natsuki on more than one occasion and has experimented on her."

The younger man raised his eyebrows in curiosity, "what could have led you to believe this, after all its hard to kidnap someone with out anyone knowing there missing and to do it several times without anyone noticing in a ninja village…well that's imposable."

"And yet Fugaku," cut in the Hokage "someone managed to do it and the worst part is we made it easy. No one in the village care's enough about Natsuki to notice that she was gone. She would have to be missing for at least one and a half weeks for anyone to notice. With my work I cant check up on the girl as much as I would have liked. That means that it is _very_ likely that some one could kidnap her without us knowing."

"What about your proof Hokage-sama?" Asked Fugaku who was unsure if he really wanted to know.

"The kiokusoushitsu no funin Fugaku. This seal was placed at the base of Natsuki's neck. Its very basic but it serves its purpose of sealing the memories of the one its on. The draw backs to this seal is that it must be activated during the time you wish the person to forget, meaning it cant seal away any memories from the time before it was applied. It also can't seal away memories if it was not active during the time."

"How did you find the seal Hokage-sama?" Fugaku said.

The aged Hokage smiled, "Natsuki-chan herself told me…after she was informed by the Kyuubi that is." Fugaku eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to say something but the Hokage cut him off. "I know that you might be a little worried but don't worry everything is fine. The seal is intact and it doesn't seem to be affecting Natsuki negatively."

The younger man relaxed visibly and Sarutobi took that as a queue to continue "The Kyuubi told her about the seal and about what the kidnapers were doing to her. I have yet to confirm this but Natsuki told me that her kidnapers were adding chakra to her body, which was causing her chakra and the added chakra to split into its separate aspects. Now I should have to tell you way that sound familiar."

"Kasuhina's bloodline." whispered the shocked man "to think it manifested itself already. From what Kasuhina told us about it Natsuki shouldn't be able to access this part of her bloodline until she's twelve."

"Yes that's all true Fugaku but do you remember why?"

Looking at the Hokage strangely he gave an answer "the reason it doesn't manifest earlier is because when the two aspects of chakra separate they must be guided when they need to combine again, much like when you first access chakra. By waiting until a person is twelve you grantee that person has not only unlocked their chakra but that they have enough mental and physical training to combine and separate the two aspects at will."

"Very good Fugaku," chuckled the Hokage "now do you think you can tell me how this relates to Natsuki-chan"

Fugaku sat there, thinking for about a minute before answering "Natsuki…she doesn't have the training that is needed to utilize this ability. Not only that but she hasn't unlocked her chakra yet. That's why you want to pull her out the last two years. You want her to complete the part of the academy that deals with mostly theory and physical exercise then you'll pull her out in order for her to learn and train her mental abilities more which will hopefully allow her access to her chakra in time for her last two years at the academy."

Both men leaned back in their chairs and looked out the window at the Hokage monument. A comfortable silence set in between them, as they thought about everything that had changed in the last few hours.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of the village a little girl walked down the street holding the hand of a much older women.

"Mikoto-sama, where are we going?" asked the girl politely.

"Well Natsuki-chan where going to get you some new clothing and please just call me Mikoto and if you must add an honorific then use san, the sama makes me feel old."

"Hai Mikoto-san"

Walking a little farther, the pair came upon a small shop that fairly normal except for the dark tinted windows. Walking into the shop Mikoto immediately started looking for things for the little girl. Suddenly a voice sounded from behind them.

"Mikoto is that you? It's been ages how are you?"

Turning a round Mikoto and Natsuki were greeted with the sight of a lady with dark brown hair and eyes. She had on a purple long sleeve Chinese style shirt with matching pants."

"Kimiko," squealed Mikoto "it has been a long time. You look great! As you can see I am doing fine."

"And who's the little one next to you humm?" bending down Kimiko put a hand on Natsuki's head "aren't you cute? What's your name kid?"

Natsuki turned red. She had been called a lot of things in her short life, cute however was not one of them. Seeing her embarrassment Mikoto answered for her "Her names Natsuki. She's going to live with my husband and I now. I brought her here to get her some clothes."

"Oh really" said Kimiko happily "well allow me to help you. I just love dressing people up epically when they're as cute as you."

Natsuki, who was blushing again, allowed herself to be led deeper into the shop. Kimiko stopped at a pile of clothes that had yet to be put on shelves. " I usually don't do this buuuuut you are sooo cute that I am going to pull out some of my own never released designs on you. After all we got to make sure someone as adorable as you looks the part," looking down Kimiko saw that Natsuki still hadn't moved "Don't be shy this stuff was made for you I wouldn't give you anything that wasn't perfect for you…and to tell you the truth I am glad that you might be able to wear my designs."

Nodding her head Natsuki started to look through the pile of clothing in front of her. She was surprised by how many different designs and colors there where. The young girl looked up to the older women for help, there was no way she was going to find anything on her own.

Seeing the girl's distraught look Mikoto reached down to help her. "You don't know what to get do you?" the girl shock her head to confirm her thoughts. "Well the first thing you should do when you shop is think about what you're shopping for. Right now were getting you a whole wardrobe so you don't really need to find anything specific. However you need to make sure that you get some sleeping clothes, a training outfit, and something formal for any special occasions." The girl nodded her and waited for her to continue however Kimiko cut in before she could.

"After you know what you need you got to figure out what you want out of them, especially when shopping. Look for the colors, styles, material, fit and length that you like. Once you do that your basically done."

Nodding again the girl dove into the pile again this time having a better understanding of what she wanted. The girl gathered up some clothing in her arms before running into the dressing room.

The two women smiled at the girl before following her. Kimiko looked at Mikoto before sighing happily. "She may be a little shy when you first meet her but after that she an energetic little angle aint she?"

Smiling back the Uchiha woman answered, "Yea, she doesn't trust people really but once she dose she is great Company. Even my husband can't help but smile when he sees her."

Suddenly the dressing room door opened. Natsuki stood there smiling brightly a pain white short sleeve t-shirt covered her. Over the t-shirt she wore a black overall dress. She wore a pair of socks that reached up to her knees and on her feet there where a pair of black buckled shoes. Natsuki turned her head towards the two older women, her blur eyes searching for approval. She wasn't disappointed, Mikoto smiled and Kimiko was practically screaming her head of about how cute she was.

They spent all of three hours in the same manor before they paid and left. Natsuki walked out of the store in the first outfit she tried on the only difference being the two black butterfly clips that now held her hair back, keeping her bangs out her face. "By Kimiko-san. Thanks for helping me find all these clothes. I'll come back soon I promise."

Kimiko smiled as the energetic girl waved at her. The girl was so kind hearted it was hard not to love right away. "I'll hold you to that promise kid. Next time I'll have designs made for you and no one else. If I get my way you'll be the cutest thing walking down the street." Kimiko smiled as a blush made its way onto the girls face. "Buy Mikoto it was nice to see you again. Bring her back you hear its unfair if you keep her to yourself."

Waving one last time, Kimiko went back into her store.

"Mikoto-san are we done for the day?"

Smiling down at the little girl Mikoto nodded. Reaching down she grabbed Natsuki's hand and led her off in the direction of the Uchiha compound. Mikoto never noticed how her heart had swelled when Natsuki had squeezed her hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Natsuki! You're finally back! You and Kaa-san were taking forever and Itachi and Tou-san wont play with me. I was sooooooo bored. Thank god your back."

Natsuki smiled before running of with Sasuke, telling him about all the fun she had that day.

"Looks to me like you two were busy today" Mikoto turned to see her husband standing there a look of amusement in his eyes.

"Yes, well we had fun if that's what you're saying," replied Mikoto "and how about you? Did your arrangements will Hokage-sama go well?" Fugaku eyes darkened and Mikoto knew she was in for a long story. Sitting down on the couch Mikoto wanted for Fugaku to start his tale.

It only took five minutes for Mikoto to learn of what happened earlier that day. An array of emotions were displayed on her face and confusion showed through her eyes. Looking up at her husband Mikoto could only sigh, "What are we going to do? I can't believe all this happened to her. She only turned six three weeks ago." It was true to. It was the end of the first week of November. If what Fugaku said was true the young blond would be attending the academy in the next week or so.

"We can only train her and help her out," said Fugaku sadly

"Well then that is what well do Fugaku." Mikoto stood up a determined look on her face. "That girl is an angel and deserves better. I can't sit back and watch her get hurt. Not only did the Hokage entrust her to us but she is the child of my best friend. There is no way in hell I am going to let her down."

Looking at his wife Fugaku smiled, he had only seen his wife this passionate a few times. Natsuki was a truly special girl if she had brought about this side of her, Fugaku thought.

Laying a hand on his wife Fugaku spoke again, "and how pray tell are going to help the little one Mikoto."

"Well…you know how I was never able to learn the Uchiha clan tijustu style." Fugaku shook his head in conformation "Well it was because the style was way to rigged for me I needed something that flowed better. I know that the boys can't learn my style and I really want to pass it on to someone. Natsuki just happen to pop up and I know that she can't learn the Uchiha clan style so…well you know"

The male Uchiha looked at his wife, his eyes focused on her intently "are you sure, I am pretty sure I could teach her…"

"Now I've already decided I am going to teach her my style" cut in Mikoto "you can help her in other areas though, I am sure."

Fugaku leaned down once to kiss his wife and would have done so again if it weren't for Natsuki's and Sasuke's combined cry of I am hungry. Chuckling at the two Mikoto moved into the Kitchen leaving behind a very disappointed Fugaku.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a short lunch prepared by Mikoto, the family and their charge moved outside into the garden. Fugaku and Mikoto sat on the deck talking about anything that came to mind. Itachi sat in a sakura tree, watching Natsuki and Sasuke play on and talk on the swing hanging on the tees lowest branch.

Natsuki giggled as Sasuke pushed her "Higher, Higher" came her excited plea. The poor young boy was forced to comply, pushing with all his might one last time before he fell down.

"Looks like Sasu-chan found the one person in the world that can tire him out, don't you think so Fugaku?"

Looking at his wife he smiled, "I knew that girl would be blessing in more then one way"

Natsuki continued to smile, her life had finally gotten better. These people cared for her, even though it might be a little early to tell she knew they did. She couldn't ever thank them enough. Looking up towards the setting sun, tears of joy made their way down the girls face, her bright smile never wavered.

Sasuke saw her tears and was by her side right a way, "what's wrong did you get hurt?"

Seeing what was going on the rest of the family walked over to the swing.

"Natsuki-chan what's wrong? You know you can tell us." came Mikoto's kind voice.

"Were here to help you if you need anything?" Fugaku's deep voice said.

Natsuki shook her head while trying to wipe away her tears. "Its ok guys really. I am just really happy. This all its…its all just to good to be true. I always wanted a family and though I may never get one I am glad that I got you guys now."

The sun had gone down a little and the stars were now out and about, watching the small group of people. Mikoto grabbed Natsuki and Sasuke and pulled them into her lap. "Natsuki were glad to have you too. The moment Fugaku and I accepted the Hokage's offer you became our family." suddenly Mikoto started to hum a tune that Natsuki recognized and before she knew it Natsuki was singing along.

_Zutto zutto issho ni iru to Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara_

_Ima sugu aitai Sono kimochi o Onegai tsutaete ne_

As the young girl sang her hold on Mikoto tighten. Suddenly the elder of the Uchiha brother's grabbed her right hand and they slowly started to walk towards the porch to sit down.

_Hitoribotchi no kokoro ni Totsuzen tobikonde kita_

_Sukoshi itakatta koto Yasashiku tsutsunde kureta_

The young girl sat next to Sasuke who was smiling brightly at her. "You sing really good you know that?"

Blushing the girl continued the song, happiness shining in her eyes.

_Konna ni hotto suru koto wa hajimete dakara_

_Sono nukumori o sotto Poketto ni tsume konde Aruite ikitai?_

The young blond looked over everyone that surrounded her. These people where her angels, she would do anything to make sure they stayed happy.

_Zutto zutto issho ni iru to Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara_

_Sabishii toki mo Hirogaru orenji o nagamete_

_"Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo" ano yuuhi ga sasayaite kureru_

_Ima sugu aitai Sono kimochi o Onegai tsutaete ne_

The small group sat there, content that at that moment they were all together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi everyone I am really happy that so many people liked my story so early on. about my updating this story weeeell i can tell you that it will take less than a mouth i promise other than that i cant really tell you how long it will take me to up date. humm as usuall i want feedback so please tell me what you think about the story. it was a pleasure sharing this with you. until next time

Ja Ne


	4. Chap 4

Hi everyone as you can tell I have weird updating patterns. I am going to try to do a Bi-weekly posting but you may have to wait a little longer or you wont be waiting that long at all. Any Way thanks to all of you who read and reviewed. It really makes me happy to see what people have to say. I think all of you who read my story are grate but I give cyber sweets to those who reviewed. So as they say in the music biz: PLAYBACK!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Inuyasha characters in this story

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsuki was woken up early the next morning by Mikoto. After quickly taking a shower Natsuki put on the clothing left for her. A blue and black plad skirt was the first thing she put on. Then she put on a white spaghetti strap shirt with a black flower design located above her heart. Next she put on a long sleeve gray sweater, which she decided to leave open. Looking herself over once the young girl made her way down stairs.

Mikoto and Fugaku were sitting in the living room, talking, when the young girl made her appearance. Looking around the room once the girl tilted her head to the side in curiosity. "Where's Sasuke-kun and Itachi-kun? Are we going somewhere? Are they coming?"

"Sasuke is still asleep and Itachi is outside training. We are going to see the Hokage and get kiokusoushitsu no funin removed from your neck."

Natsuki jumped around happily "I am going to get my memories back, I bet I know all kinds of super cool things."

Looking out side Fugaku sighed, "well that's nice but if we don't get going soon were going to be late." Fugaku picked up the little blond girl who let out an 'eep' in surprise.

Looking over the girl one more time Mikoto patted her head "Now you behave yourself, got it."

Shaking her head enthusiastically Natsuki replied with a quick yes.

"Are we ready to go now" asked Fugaku, looking at the blond.

"Hai. We can go now." and with a quick hand seal later they where gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A puff of smoke filled the office of the age Hokage who smiled when he felt the familiar chakra signatures.

"Fugaku, its nice to see you again." came the voice of the Sandaime Hokage.

"Like wise Hokage-sama, you are well?"

"Fine as an old man like me can be," said the Hokage with Mirth in his voice.

"Oji-sama I am hear to get this thing off my neck." came Natsuki's small voice.

"Yes I am well aware of that but your going to have to wait a little longer until the last person I need to be here arrives. In the mean time tell me how was your yesterday." and with that Natsuki bounced over to the aged Hokage and tell him all about what had happened.

Suddenly the door opened to revel a man with platinum blond hair and turquoise eyes. Acting on instincts Natsuki quickly hid herself behind Fugaku's leg. Chuckling at the young girls antics the Sandaime spoke. "Natsuki its ok, this man here to help you. He is leader of the Yamanaka clan, Inochi. He is going to make sure that nothing bad happened after the unsealing"

Natsuki nodded her head once before walking over to the man. "Um thank you for helping Inoichi-sama."

Kneeling down Inoichi patted the girl on her head. "What kind of person would I be if I dint help some one who needed it? And you don't have to add the Sama am not a stick in the mud like Fugaku over there." Fugaku frowned at the statement, which caused Natsuki to break into a fit a giggles.

"If were done laughing at me I would like to get this over with" despite his word Fugaku couldn't help smile at the young girl.

"Fugaku is right," said the aged Hokage "Its time to get this done. Natsuki would you please sit on my desk." Natsuki turned and walked towards the desk before sitting down on it. "You have to remove your jacket now." Natsuki did as she was told one more time. "Now Natsuki" came the Hokage's voice "I am not going to lie to you this may hurt a lot and the memories you get back they may not be what you expect them to be. So I am going to ask you this now, are you sure you want to do this."

Natsuki nodded her head yes, "Oji-sama if I don't do this I wont get stronger and I'll never be able to protect everyone I care about. This is the only way I can get stronger so I have to do it."

Everyone in the room looked at the girl with smiles on their faces. The will of fire that was in every citizen of Konoha was especially strong within her. The men in the room couldn't help but remember the blond haired man that lead the village six years ago.

"Ok then Tsuki-chan brace yourself" the aged Hokage went through a few hand seals, ending on ram, before he put his hand on the base of Natsuki's neck "kiokusoushitsu no funin Kai!" as soon as the words left his mouth Natsuki began to scream…loudly. The seal on the back of the young girls neck began to burn away and Natsuki was still screaming. Sarutobi was just thankful that he remembered to place privacy seals around the room. Natsuki kept on screaming for about a minute or two more before she backed out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Kit, kit wake up already it's been an hour and now I am getting annoyed."**

Natsuki's eyes opened to see the Kyuubi staring down at her.

"Kyuubi-sama! What happened to me? How did I get here? Did I get my memories back?"

"**You don't shut up do you? *Sigh* I guess you were brought here while the seal was being removed and I don't know if you got your memories back but if I had to guess I think you did."**

"How do you know Kyuubi-sama?"

"**How do I know she asks, look around you kit. Is this the same place you where last time"**

Doing as she was told the young girl looked around and found that the Kyuubi was right. The field of flowers where no more, instead they where in a valley in between two mountains. In the middle of the valley there was a quite blue lake that was feed by two different rivers. The first river was white in color and looked like it was coming out of a forested area that received a lot of rain at the base of the mountain on the right. The other river was a purple color and looked to be coming from a windy area where the grass was as tall as she was which was located at the base of the other mountain.

The sky was a strange also. It looked as if it went through all the phases of the day through out the Mindscape. Over the mountain on the right the sky looked like it did at noon with the sun shining over it. Over the other mountain it looked like it was midnight, with the moon giving a soft light. Directly over her the sky seemed to be a strange mix of colors. Yellow and orange hues along with the shade of blue that painted the sky at dawn.

"…. WOW, this place is even prettier than before Kyuubi-sama. Did this happen when the seal was removed?"

"**It did and I do agree it is nice."**

"Kyuubi-sama last time I was here you said you knew my mom can you tell me more about her? How did you meet her? Do you know where she is?"

"**I was very close to mother Kit I've told you this already didn't I" **seeing the girl nod her head the fox continued **"Now how I know your mother requires me to tell you about your family history. You might want to get comfortable because this is a long story"**

Suddenly fire engulfed the Kyuubi's form. When the fire died down a man stood in the Kyuubi's place. He stood at about 6' 2" and looked proud of that fact. The Man had red hair that spiked at the top and was pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. The man's eyes where to different colors just like Kyuubi's. On the top of the man's head two red fox ears sat and twitched every few moments. He wore a red training Gi pants and no shirt. He also wore no shoes leaving the claws on his feet exposed.

"Wa Kyuubi-sama you look so cool," exclaimed Natsuki.

"**Well I can't say I don't agree. Now about your family, your great grand mother on your mother's side was a very powerful woman in her time. She was a Miko who had gained fame for her strength and power. Her name was Kagome and it was said that she could slay hundreds of demons in a manner of minutes…"**

"WHAT! How could she do that? Why would she go out of her way to find and kill demons?"

"**When did I ever say that? Werent you listening! Yes she killed demons but she never went out of her way to find and kill them. Back in those days demon's romed the land freely. Higher-class demons usually didn't interfear with human affairs unless concerd them. On the other had lower class deamons were always terrorizing and killing humans. Your great-grand mother was a Miko, one of the few human's in those days that could protect humans from lower-class demon. Just because she killed demons doesn't mean she did it for fun.**

**Any way back to the story, one day when she was young she meet a Higher-class hanyo named Inuyasha. The two instantly became friends and she would often travel with him on journeys. On one of these journeys your Great-grand mother met your Great-grand father, Inuyasha's older brother, an Inu demon named Sesshomaru.**

**Sesshomaru loved kagome deeply and as she grew older he worried that he might loss her. You see demons have a much longer life span than humans, which is why they don't usually take human mates. In order to keep his love with him Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, who had married Kagomes older twin sister Kikyo, went out to find a way to make their mortal mates demons.**

**It took them a little over 2 years but they found an ancient spell that could be use to transfer large amounts of Yokai to another being. The two hoped that by transferring enough Yokai to there mates there bodies would change into that of a demon. Kikyo was the first to go through the procedure and was successfully turned into a half-demon like her husband. Seeing how well the spell had worked Kagome decided to go through the procedure also however it did not work for her. Nobody had taken into account the pure amount of renki or spiritual energy Kagome had. The two energies fused together inside of Kagome's body and created a new being. Kagome had become a Reiseijuu**** (1)****. Immortal Beings that were said to be created by Kami to protect the world from harm.**

**After the process Kagome and Sesshomaru had two children. One was an Inu Demon like his father. The other child, a girl, had taken after her mother and was a type Reiseijuu called a byakko**** (2)****. There son Kohaku married a nice Neko demon and their daughter Rin mated a Kitsune Demon named Shippo. Rin and Shippo then had two children of their own. There first was a girl name Kushina who was a Reiseijuu like her mother and grandmother and their son was a Kitsune Demon.**

**At the time the two were growing up the Ninja villages had already been established and lesser demon's seemed to integrate themselves into Human society. Kushina was very interested in Human ways and soon left her parents and her brother to join ****Takigakure ****located in Uzu no Kuni. About 30 year's after she moved the second grate shinobi war started and your Mother managed to get caught up in it. During the war your mother met your father and moved to Konoha. She still kept in touch with her family and they were the first to know when she had gotten married and when she found out she was pregnant with you. Unfortunately Her parents were busy at the time of your birth so her brother came instead."**

"Kyuubi-sama umm you said Okaa-san had a brother that was a Kitsune demon and that he was sent to check on her during her pregnancy with me. I don't mean to be rude but that sounds a lot like you right now"

The Kitsune smiled **"It should after all I am your Mother's brother kit. I loved my sister very much and the last thing I wanted was to see her hurt. You know you're a lot like her always happy and can bring a smile to anyone's face. Only the most evil, coldhearted person in the world would try and hurt your mom. She was so loveable, your father was a lucky bastard that's for sure."**

"Kyuubi oji-sama, thanks for telling me about my mom I'll never be able to thank you enough. I wish I could meet the rest of our family."

"**I am sure you will meet some of them. In fact I think that Inuyasha hakufu's**

**Decedents live around this area. Him and Kikyo Oba-chan had 14 kids and they all had a lot of kids. So yea."**

"Kyuubi Oji-sama how old are you exactly."

"**I am about 350 years old a little bit older than the shinobi nations."**

"WHAT! How old was Okaa-san then? She was your older sister."

"**Kushina was 20 years older than me," **said the Kyuubi casually.

"WOW that's really cool oji-sama"

"**Yea I guess it is"**

The two continued you to chat about many unimportant things. Natsuki took this time to tell Kyuubi what had happened in days previous and Kyuubi told Natsuki about some of thing Him and his sister enjoyed to do. Suddenly Natsuki's body began to disappear.

"Kyuubi oji-sama what's happening."

"**You're waking up. There's nothing to worry about. I'll see you later kit"**

"Bye Kyuubi oji-sama till next time." and with those last words the little girl was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blond eyes opened up to see the familiar ceiling of her room in the Uchiha Manor.

"Natsuki-chan are you alright?"

Sitting up Natsuki looked around, trying to figure out who had called her. Turning her head to the right she was surprised to see The Hokage, Inoichi, Fugaku, Mikoto, and the two Uchiha boys staring at her.

"How are you feeling Natsuki-chan?" said Inoichi as he took a step closer to her.

"I'm finahhhhh" Natsuki wasn't able to finish her sentence as a blinding pain made itself at home in her head. Natsuki clenched her eyes shut while she brought her hands up to hold her head. Tears made there way to her eyes and she ground her teeth, all in a futile attempt to stop the pain. Images of what had happened flew into her mind in a seemingly random order."

"_Come hear you little brat," said a tall bulky man_

"_Please, no, I don't want to be hurt anymore. Please go away," came the small broken voice, "It hurt's please don't hurt me."_ _The small blond girl hugged her knees as she cried._

_The tall man disregarded her plea and with a kunai held firmly in his hand he grabbed the little girl and began to cut her._

The people in the room looked at the girl with a worried expression on their faces.

"Okaa-san is Natsuki-chan going to be alright" asked Sasuke.

A hand suddenly placed itself on his shoulder and Sasuke looked up to see his brother who looked slightly worried, "Natsuki-chan is stronger than you think, believe in her."

"_How is she coming a long," a man in a white lab coat walked into the room._

"_Quite well actually. Her healing rate has shot up and were ready to move her into the next phase of treatment." said another man whose red hair covered his eyes._

"_Well if that's the case…bring her into the next room, everything is ready for the process"_

_The man with the red hair nodded before picking up the bloody form of a little girl, "I wish I could tell you this wont hurt… but I would be lying and I just don't think that's fair to you," the man chuckled darkly. The girl let a few tears slip past her eyes, after all, what else could she do?_

"Inoichi, isn't there anyway you can stop the pain, at least a little?" asked Mikoto who was becoming very concerned for the little girl.

"I am sorry" said the man shaking his head "but she has to get through this herself, but don't worried to much Mikoto the girl will get through this I know it"

Mikoto managed to smile grimly as she watched the girl cry in pain.

_She was chained down to the ground, back to back with a man that seemed to be five times her age. His breathing was labored and he was a sickly pale color. She wondered why he was here? What had he done? Was he a demon like she was?_

_Suddenly the room they were in started to glow a bright blue and Natsuki began to scream as she felt something inside her rip apart and then grow. The glow lasted for about ten minutes after that and Natsuki had stopped screaming her throat hoarse and dry. As the glow calmed down Natsuki became more aware of the weight on her back. Turning her head her eyes widened in horror as she stared at the lifeless body she was chained to._

"_I hope you feel proud of yourself," Natsuki's head wiped around to see the man with red hair, "you were the one to kill him after all." _

_And the screaming started again._

"I am truly sorry I wasn't able to protect her from this," the aged Hokage held his head in his hands, "I swear that I'll make it up to her."

"And I am behind you one hundred percent Hokage-sama," said Fugaku, "That girl is under the protection of my clan. Nothing will happen to her while I'm around."

"_How's she doing?" a__ man with blue hair asked._

"_Really well actually. Her body has taken the DNA we injected into her like a fish to water." said the red headed man._

"_Hn, aren't you glad I found those samples in Orochimaru's abandoned lab. If she manages to unlock the ability's they give her she will bring Konoha grate victories."_

"_I can't say you aren't right," the red haired man said with a smirk. The man tured towords the glass of a tank and gave an evil grin to the person inside, "did you hear that brat your going to be Konoha's weapon, your going to be a good demon and do what your masters say."_

_The young girl could only stare at them blankly before her eyes closed and she was out cold._

Suddenly Natsuki's formed stopped quivering and tears stopped leaking from her eyes as she opened them. She put her arms around her knees and began taking deep breaths. Her eyes began to focus and she turned to look at everyone in the room.

"I am ok…I think"

Everyone in the room let go the breath they had been holding and started to walk towards the girl's bed. Inoichi placed a hand on the girl's head as a calming blue light surrounded the hand.

"It don't seem that anything is wrong. I think you've successfully regained your memories."

A sad smile made its way onto the girls face "Yea, I guess I did huh"

"Hey Natsuki-chan what did you see." Sasuke asked curiously.

A lone tear slid down Natsuki's face. The blond girl hung her head before answering, "a cold place Sasuke. A place where a human life has no meaning and a demon is the only one who is really humane. A place where people are changed for the sake of war and are killed if they prove useless," more tears made there way down the girls face as her voice started to waver, "A place where you don't know your killing someone until there lifeless eyes meet yours. It's a horrible place and…and…I never want to go there again."

As Natsuki began to cry again Sasuke climbed on her bed and gave her a hug. Mikoto then pulled to two to her and Natsuki cried on her chest. Itachi and Fugaku then walked over to the three and put a comforting arm on her left and right shoulder respectively. Inoichi then walked over and squeezed the girl's hand lightly. Sarutobi walked over and patted the girl's head lovingly. Hanging high in the afternoon sky the sun began to shine brighter, glad to be the only witness to this heart-warming scene.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

vocabulary

**Reiseijuu-**divine nature / spirituality beast

**Byakko- **white (spiritual) fox

Is it me or do all my chapters end in a family moment type of way? Any who this chapter took me no time at all to write and a really can't explain why. If anyone what's to complain about the whole using the Inuyasha characters incorrectly then here is what I say to you: It is MY fanfiction I do want to make sure you like it and everything but I am the one writing it and it is my plot so yea. I understand that some people might not like certain things but if I tried to please everyone I would have to make several different versions of this story, which would be a drag. Anyway like always I really want feedback so do you think you could click on the review button. It's like right below this message and it takes almost no work to send a review anyway so go for it. Well that's all for now

Ja Ne!


	5. Chap 5

Hi everyone, how ya been and all that jazz. Well I figured out how going to up date this story (yah!!). I am going to try and have at least 2 chapters a month. This was finished a while ago I just didn't have time to post it. I am really busy so I am not going to be able to post until after next week Thursday and I still might have things to do. I thank everyone who reads this fic and reviews it makes me so happy. Also a special shout out to my beta!

Now: ACTION ON SET

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and any Inuyasha characters that appear in this fanfiction. Get it. Got it. Good.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hokage stared at the blond man with a sake cup in his hands. Mikoto and Fugaku sat on either side of him and were also looking at the man, with worry clear in there eyes. The room was silent and the atmosphere was suffocating.

Finally Mikoto had had enough, "Inoichi its been ten minutes and your still silent as a dead man. Now I am going to ask one more time before I hurt you… What. Did. You. See. In. Natsuki's. Memories?"

Inoichi looked up at the enraged and worried mother, "I am sorry, it's just that…I needed time to get my thoughts in order. What I saw was horrific, it was at a point where one would call it…inhumane, demonic…no those don't even begin to describe what was done to her. I don't even think I should tell you?"

Mikoto walked over to the blond man and laid a hand on him. "Inoichi we… we need to know what's going on. If we don't know what happened then we wont ever be able to help her fully as her caretakers... as her parents. I just need to know so that I can help her, you understand right?"

Nooding his head Inoichi began telling them of all that had transpired in Natsuki's mind

_Xx flashback xX_

Inoichi light blue eyes opened to see a large grassy valley, with mountains on either side of him. He gasped in shock "this is amazing! Her mindscape is more developed then some chunnin twice her age!"

Suddenly a dark chuckle sounded be hind the blond haired man, **"with the way her life has been going can you really expect less. The vast area and everything in it is meant to keep people out of her thoughts. Even if she built this place subconsciously is still pretty impressive. There is know way you are going to find what you need to find in here without some help"**

Inoichi looked at the red headed man suspiciously, " and who are you. Where you something created to stop me?"

The red headed man laughed, **"Ha, don't play dumb with me. I know you know who I am, but if I must tell you… I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune heir to the Kitsune clan and Natsuki's uncle."**

Inoichi was shocked, "what do you mean your…"

"**Silence! I so not have to answer your questions. You are here to help the kittling and that's the only thing keeping you alive right now. I will take you to what you seek but you will only look at it and nothing more… do you understand me?"**

Inoichi shook his head in understanding. The last thing he wanted to do was anger the Kitsune.

Seeing the man nod the Kyuubi turned around and began to walk away into the forest. Seeing this Inoichi followed without a word. They walked for what seemed like hours until they came to a place where a lone sakura tree stood. The tree itself was large, about 30 feet tall. The most unusual thing about the tree was its flowers. The flowers came in two colors a dark purple and a silverish-blue. The purple flowers seem to ooze out negative emotions like sadness and loneliness while the silverish-blue flowers radiated joy and contentment.

"**Well this is the one your here for" **

Kyuubi's voice broke Inoichi from his thoughts. Looking up Inoichi saw Kyuubi sitting in the tree, pointing to a flower that was probably the darkest one on the whole tree. The flower had an aura about it that screamed 'evil, do not touch'.

Seeing the look in Inoichi eyes Kyuubi called out. **"Hey you can ether get your butt up here or I am going to kick you out of her mind and then I am going to keep you out. This flower holds the memories your looking for and I am warning you, they are not pretty. In fact I dint think you'll be able to stomach half of what will be showed to you and if you can then there's something wrong with you."**

Nodding Inoichi climbed the tree and gently put his hand on the flower.

_Xx flashback end xX_

Inoichi stopped and brought his hands up to hold his head, "I am sorry…it's just that…. Let me gather my thoughts for a moment please." the other occupants of the room nodded and Inoichi was silent for five minutes before speaking again, " again I am sorry. Now I am going to tell you some of the things I saw. We don't have the time right now to go over everything and there are still a lot of the memories that I didn't see. The ones that stood out to me though…"

_Xx flashback xX_

A little girl lay strewn out on the floor of what looked to be a cave. Cuts and bruises covered her completely. Her blue eyes, which she was struggling to keep open, had tears leaking through them. A man with red hair stood over her laughing, a sake bottle in his had. "Look the little demons crying. Dose it hurt? Huh? You wont answer oh well I guess I have to continue."

The man took the sake bottle poured it contents over the little girl who could only manage to his out in pain.

-------------------------------------------------------

The little girl looked around the room trying to figure out what was going on. Suddenly a stone door opened and a brown haired man caring a kid who looked twice the girls age walked in. the man walked over to the girl who was now looking at him in fear. The man put the kid who the girl could now see was a boy down on the ground and walked over to the girl and patted her blond hair. "Now Natsuki-chan your going to have to kill that boy before he wakes up," the man placed a kunai in her hands, " if you don't kill him before he wakes up then…he'll kill you. You have ten minutes before he wakes up, make your decision fast."

Natsuki sat there looking at the kunai and then the boy. She didn't understand why she had to kill him, he didn't look bad to her, so she sat and looked some more. After five minutes the boy began to stir and his eyes opened to reveal to ruby orbs. The boy started look around the room before his eyes landed on the now frightened girl. The boy's mouth turned up into a malicious smile, "so you're my next meal. Huh you don't look that tasty but you will do."

Suddenly the boy moved from in front of Natsuki to behind her. His hands flew around her neck and he started to choke her. Acting on pure instincts the girl brought the hand with the kunai up and slashed at the boy's wrist. The boy yelped in pain before releasing Natsuki. Still acting on pure instinct Natsuki reached up and stabbed the distracted boy right between his eyes. The boy let out one last scream as his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell down…dead.

Natsuki took a step back from the boy, not in fear of him but of what she had done. Tears leaked out her eyes and she began whispering to herself, trying desperately to clam down. She sat in a corner of the room and began rocking back and forth, "I didn't mean to do it. I am sorry I am sorry. I didn't want to do it. Didn't wanna', didn't wanna'."

Suddenly the door opened and the brown haired man came back in. he walked over to the shaking girl and patted her blond colored hair. "You did good Natsuki-chan… it only took you seven minutes this time…"

_Xx flashback end xX_

The other occupants of the room were absolutely livid by now. They all had known Natsuki had it bad but what they were hearing was pushing it. Inoichi told them about a few more memories that had to with Natsuki's _treatment _and some basic education she got there.

The aged Hokage rubbed his forehead in aggravation. "We have a lot more to deal with than I originally thought. I have no doubt that there is a lot of psychological damage as well as her physical alterations. Inoichi I think that I might have to have her spend some time with you starting as soon as possible."

Nodding once Inoichi decided to voice he last concern, "Hokage-sama, one of the men said something about the cells in Orochimaru's lab. How are we going to find out what they did to Natsuki?"

"Well Inoichi" started the Hokage "its more than likely that the cells where those of someone who had a bloodline. The only way we could figure out what or who the cells where from would be for Natsuki to activate the abilities that they grant her." sighed the tired Hokage "Its been a long day and we all still have other things to. We all agree on what shall be done to help her and the best we can do now is be there to support her. Now if there is nothing further to discuss then I will take my leave." with that the Hokage disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Inoichi turned towards the Uchiha couple, "I am afraid that I have to go also. Its almost noon and my own little one must be driving her mom crazy."

Mikoto chuckled in response "I know how that ca be. Thank you for your assistance today we really appreciate it. Maybe you can bring your little one over once for a play date?" Inoichi nodded once before leaving.

Mikoto then turned to her husband, "I suppose your going to leave for work now?", he nodded slightly and she continued, "I guess I am going to make lunch then. Have a good say a work dear."

Fugaku kissed his wife on the forehead, "You're a wonderful wife and an even more amazing mother and sometimes I don't know why you married me for you could have had any man you wanted."

Mikoto rested her forehead against her husbands chest, "I love you and that's all the reason I need. As long as I have you, our two sons and our adopted daughter I am more than happy."

Fugaku smiled at his wife, "Speaking of the children, would you happen to know what they're doing?"

"I have no idea actually. I think Itachi wanted to teach them something but I am not sure what." Said Mikoto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Itachi sighed; this is not what he wanted to happen. Currently Sasuke was running after Natsuki in a futile attempt to catch her. The little blond girl was much faster and had a lot more stamina add that to her natural flexibility and you get Sasuke getting very frustrated very fast.

"Stop! I don't want to play this anymore. Nii-sama why don't you teach us something cool," Itachi's eye twitched slightly "your always on missions now-a-days can you pleeeeease teach us something."

Itachi looked at his brother who was giving him the puppy dog eyes, "Now Sasuke,"

"Can you really teach us cool things Itachi-san?" came Natsuki's cute, innocent voice.

'No' thought Itachi 'each of them by themselves is hard enough to deny but the both of them together…' "Well" he started out trying to steel himself against there combined efforts, "I don't think…" he stopped again as he saw the sad look in both of there eyes. He tried, he really did try, to look away and not care but when he heard the little sniff that Natsuki gave his walls just came crashing down. "Alright I teach you something, ok"

The two cheered and danced around happily around him before giving him a big hug, "Thank you Itachi-san/Nii-sama" they chorused together. Itachi quickly pried them off him and sat them at his feet.

"Now what I am going to teach you is called meditation…"

"What's that" Sasuke chimed

"I am teaching you aren't I," said the annoyed older brother "now meditation a very in a shinobi's life. Meditation helps them focus their emotions and the energies in there bodies. For you to it will help you get used to the chakra you have in your reserves." 'And hopefully get you to calm down a little' "any questions," seeing the two shake there heads no he sat down in meditative position and began to speak again, "now what you need to do is close your eyes and try to find the energy in your bodies, when you find it try to reach out and grab it. Do you understand?" they nodded again, "good now try it."

The two started the exercise immediately. Itachi stood by them and corrected minor things like there breathing and hand position. About fifteen minutes after Itachi's explanation a blue glow started to form around Sasuke's body. Itachi was proud of his brother even though he didn't show it, 'he is an Uchiha and my little brother of course he would get this quickly.'

Itachi was broken from his musing when a claming feeling flowed over him. Looking over at Natsuki he was surprised to see strange purple and white wisps of energy flow out from her. The two wisps danced around Natsuki and each other before the purple energy formed a barrier around her. The white energy seeped into the ground and caused the grass around Natsuki to turn a darker shade of green before growing.

Mikoto came out side with a slight frown on her face "What is going on out here Itachi?"

"I really don't know Okaa-san. I was just trying to teach them how to meditate and then that happen." he said pointing to Natsuki.

Mikoto got a thoughtful look on her face, trying to remember what her friend had told had her about her abilities, "I remember Kushina-chan telling me that meditation allowed her to find her energy. It allowed her to unlock the energy with her and once it was released it would surge around until it was flowing freely in her body. I think that's what's happening here."

"What about the grass? Why is it growing? And what about the barrier" asked Sasuke, who had been broken from his meditation and was genially curious.

"Well from what I remember," started Mikoto "Kushina abilities allowed her to heal people and things without the use of medical chakra. I guess that Natsuki-chan can do the same. As for the barrier I really don't remember her making them at all so maybe its something _they_ did but I cant be sure"

The energy that Natsuki was putting earlier out calmed down to a light buzz before disappearing completely. Natsuki opened her eyes had changed. Her left eye held a white, slited pupil while her right held a purple, silted one. After a few seconds her eyes changed back to normal and she attempted to stand only to fall back down.

"Wow! What a rush. I feel completely drained," exclaimed the tired girl.

"Well that was a lot of energy you put out just now," stated Mikoto while she moved to pick up the girl from the floor "its only natural you're feeling the effects."

"Yea I guess it was. I can't wait till I can control it though. When I do I'll be the best just wait and see."

Mikoto laughed at the girls' antics "I bet you will be"

"Hey what about me?!?!" shouted Sasuke.

"You can be second best!" proclaimed the blond girl.

"No way! I'll be the best and _you_ can be second best."

Itachi decided to add his two cents to this pointless argument, "Both of you are incorrect because… I am already the best"

"Yea right when I become a Shinobi I'll be able to kick your butt Nii-sama"

"Ha I'll be able to beat both of you down into the ground."

Mikoto just laughed as the two kept on arguing. It was so cute how the two got along.

"Hey you two how bout some lunch?"

"Yatta!" came the reply of the to yongsters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsuki lied awake in bed thinking about what had happened earlier in the day. After lunch they spent the rest of their time in the garden. Mikoto had showed them how to throw Kunai and shuriken properly and Itachi had played a short game with them. Mikoto had allowed them to help her in the garden, which had made the little blond girl happy.

Natsuki sighed as she got out of bed as quietly as she could. Her mind was too restless and she was seeing that it was goinging to be impossible to go to sleep. Walking down stairs and quietly slipped into the garden and sat down with her legs crossed. The young blond girl looked up at the moon and gazed at it in wonder, "wow I never knew the moon was so bright."

"It is, isn't it?"

Natsuki jumped up in surprise and whirled around quickly to see Fugaku standing in the doorway. "Fugaku-sama I am sorry if I woke you up, I was just a little restless and needed to come out side to…"

Fugaku put his hand up to silence her, "It was quite alright I wasn't sleeping anyhow. To tell you the truth this gives me a good reason to sit down and have a good chat with you. You see there are a lot of things that are going to be happening and there is a lot that I expect from you."

"Like what Fugaku-sama."

"Well the first thing is that in about 2 weeks from you will start the ninja academy. Now even though you carry the Uzumaki name you will perform at the standards expected of an Uchiha. Which means we expect nothing but the best from you."

"I wont let you down Fugaku-sama" chirped the girl

"Would you stop calling me that I don't know if you realized but family members usually don't go around calling each other sama," said Fugaku. 'Well unless you're a Hyuga that's true I guess' he added as an after thought.

"Well what should I call you?" asked the girl

"Well Mikoto did say that she would like you to call her Okaa-san so I guess that makes me your Tou-san, if you want."

The little girls eyes widened "you don't mind?"

"Not at all." said Fugaku in his naturally calm voice as he reached out to hug the girl.

"Thank you…Tou-san. Are there anymore changed that are going to be made."

"Well yes, there are a few more. The most important one would be your training schedule. You see we are going to try and help you in areas where chakra isn't necessarily need. Your day will start at 6 am in the morning where you will have a light warm up before you start you taijustu training with Mikoto at 7 am. After you will have breakfast and then get ready to go to Inoichi house at nine "

"Why am I going there Tou-san."

"Well we want to make sure that there is nothing wrong with your mind so he's going to give you daily check-ups until we know your better."

"Ok, I guess that's ok then. What happens after my check up is over?"

"You will come back home and have lessions in math, science, and history with Sasuke until 2 pm after that you may do as you wish a long as you don't cuase any trouble."

"Wow that's a lot, but I don't mind one bit," said the girl with a determined look in her eyes.

"Now I think its time you go to bed, after all you training starts tomorrow." stated Fugaku as he was turned to leave. Seeing this Natsuki ran to him and grabed his hand.

"I cant. Every time I close my eyes I see those people and I get scared. Plus now I am really excited about tomorrow there's no way I can go to sleep" she said in a small voice.

Fugaku nodded his head in understanding. Taking the girls hand he led her to the couch and he sat her down. Then he went over to a shelf and picked up a black container. Walk balk over to the couch he opened the Black container to revel a cherry wood violin.

"When Sasuke and Itachi were little I used to play this to get them to sleep. I don't know if this will help you but I think we should try it, don't you?"

The girl nodded her head and focused her eyes on the violin. Fugaku raised it to his chin and started to bow. Natsuki's eyes widened as a beautiful melody filed the air. She watched in awe as Fugaku hands moved to bow across the beautiful interment. She sat there for about 5 minutes before her eyelids became heavy and she fell asleep.

Fugaku smiled at the little girl on his lap softly. He quickly created a clone to put the violin back into place while he went up stairs and tucked the sleeping girl back into bed. Closing the door to the girls' room he wasn't surprised to see his wife standing there.

"How is she Fugaku?"

"Just fine. Now it's late and I can tell your tired so lets head back today."

The moon shined brightly over the house and its sleeping ocupats and everyone had dreams of what the future with their new family would bring.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well here is the first order of business for me; I need to make up a fighting style for Natsuki. I already have an idea but I need I little help in improving it. So far the general idea is for Natsuki to take her natural speed and grace and use that aganst her enemies. I think it should be based more on the way an animal (canine) fights (given her family history AND the fact her uncle -in this story- is sealed within her). Last thing about that is I haven't decided what Natsuki's spirit beast form will be (ie- a wolf, dog or a fox) I need your input about it as soon as possible. Natsuki still has to learn Mikoto style which I have Alredy decided on.

Another thing i want you to help me figure out is what exactly she got from the cells injected to her. It can be something from cannon or something you made up. Any idea i like will be reviewed by my judges and then they will pick one.

Other than that I don't have any really major things that I want fix up right now however that doesn't mean you cant talk to me about other things.

I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter!


	6. Chap 6

Three Days…it still counts right as on time I mean yea it totally should it was in within a 31 day period therefore one month. Any way this chapter is kind of pointless to me has a lot of fluff in it like all my chapters which will end soon just so you know. By the next chapter Natsuki will be going places baby. Anyway I have nothing else to say so

Discalmer: I don't own Naruto or any of the Inuyasha characters that appear in this story but we both knew that already

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was just coming up to warm up the village of Konoha in Fire country. Even at this early hour there was a buzz of activity going on in the village. People where getting ready to open shop, the police force where patrolling the city, and ninja where training and going about their business. In the Uchiha complex our young blond had already been up for about an hour and was finishing her warm-up.

"Ok give me 10 more push-ups, then well continued from." Mikoto smiled as she said this. The girl was really determined she hadn't complained in the slightest. She made an excellent student."

Natsuki quickly finishing her warm-up ran over to where Mikoto was sitting. "Okaa-san are we going to work on taijutsu now?"

Mikoto smiled at the young blonds eagerness before shaking her head no, "Today were going to modify your gravity seals. You see the way your seals are now there kind of incomplete. Gravity seals put a set amount of pressure on the user. Now if the pressure is to heavy there should be something like a feedback mechanism telling the seals to lower the pressure," seeing the confused look on the girls face Mikoto tried to make it simpler, "your gravity seals will be modified so that they would respond to how much chakra was flowing into your muscles. If there was too much it meant that the strain of the weights was to high and the weights would lower. On the other hand if there was little chakra then the weights would increases. Get it?"

"Yea is really easy. Are you going to do this now?" responded the excited little girl.

Smiling a little Mikoto answered back sweetly "No I'm not, but Fugaku is. I'll be making you something to eat." picking up the small girl Mikoto carried the small girl to her husband who was waiting inside their house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsuki grumbled quietly at the table. A small pout was plastered on her face as she stared down her eggs. 'They could have told me it would have hurt,' she though quietly to herself. On the other side of the room Mikoto and Fugaku were trying very hard not to laugh at the cute expression on the little girls face.

'I am going to have to change my cloths cause I stink from training earlier and the seals are still showing…and they still hurt'

Suddenly a voice sounded in her head,** "Heh, the kids acting like a baby. I know that she can take worse."**

'Take that back I am not a baby!' exclaimed the now offended girl.

The voice of Kyuubi gasped, **'kit...you…you can hear me?'**

"Yea, is that important?" asked the now confused girl.

"**Kit…have you ever heard me before," **Kyuubi felt understanding dawn on the girl a few seconds later. **"I guess this isn't so bad, I mean it would help us communicate better. I could help with some of your training and even give you advice from the seal. All in all this is very fortunate. I am going to see if I can cut the connection temporary, talk to you later". **Natsuki felt Kyuubi's presence fade into the back of her mind and smiled slightly.

On the other side of the room Mikoto and Fugaku sported identical looks of confusion. In the time span of one minute the girls face went from annoyed to angry then confusion and lastly happy. Looking up Natsuki noticed the look her adoptive parents were giving her and smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head. "I am sorry, I kind of found out I can talk to kuy-oji-san while I am awake."

Both nodded in understanding while reminding themselves to tell Inoichi of this development. Mikoto then walked up to Natsuki and took her hand, "you need to get in the shower, and I know you still have an hour till we need to be at Inoichi's place so don't bother protesting". Closing her mouth absentmindedly let Mikoto lead her to the bathroom while she wondered how the older women knew what she was going to say

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After Natsuki put on a light blue/green short sleeve sun dress Mikoto and Fugaku took her over to Inoichi house. The little blond girl was unnaturally silent during the walk and had the older Uchiha's worried, Mikoto more so than Fugaku, 'She gets this way whenever she's in the village. She never even dares to pick up her head, its like she is trying to hide in plan sight. And the way she is holding my hand…its like I am the only thing keeping her a way from certain death'. It was only later did Mikoto realize how right she was.

After the short ten-minute walk that felt much longer to the three, they arrived at Inoichi house/flower shop. Walking inside they saw Inoichi wife, a kind looking woman with light red hair and blue eyes. Next to her was a little blond girl who looked to be the same age as Natsuki.

"Hello there. Inoichi told me that you would be coming Mr. And ," said the woman. Kneeling down to Natsuki level she smiled, "and you must be Natsuki. I've heard a lot about you from Inoichi. Unfortunately he is a little busy but you can play with Ino-chan, my daughter, in the mean time."

During this time Natsuki somehow managed to hide herself behind Mikoto. Ino seeing how scared the new girl was decided to help her out. Jumping of the counter where she had been sitting the girl ran over to Natsuki and pulled her out from behind the older Uchiha woman. "Hey Natsuki, you wanna go in the back and look at some of the plants with me. We have different kinds, like trees and flowers we even have fruits and vegetables that taste really good. Do you like flowers? I like flowers a lot and…" The adults just shook there heads as Ino continued to drag Natsuki outside while talking about anything and everything in the world.

"I am sorry bout that…um," said Ino's embarrassed mother.

"Don't worry about it…hum I am sorry I didn't catch your name". Replied Mikoto

"The names Kira. Would the two of you be interested in some tea?"

"I would love some, what about you Fugaku?"

"I wish I could but I've some business to attend to". Kissing his wife once he left the flower shop.

"Now how 'bout that tea Mikoto"

"Bring it on."

And the two continued to chat like there where long lost girl friends trying to catch up after years of separation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsuki was sitting in the middle of the forest that was in her mindscape talking to Inoichi. She laughed quietly as he told her a joke. Now to most people it would seem as if they where sitting down and doing nothing but it was quite the opposite. The two had chosen this part of her mind to…analyze for lack of better words. Inoichi asked her questions about the forest in general, like what she liked about them and how often she went. Then he asked her about the forest in her mind, like why it was sunny yet raining. After the questioning was done he began to address the problem the forest represented with her.

"You feel safe in the forest which is why is sunny over it, however you usually go there when your upset. This is the reason that it's raining here," Inoichi had told her this earlier.

Now they wee just relaxing and talking. More importantly Inoichi had gotten the young girl to talk about this, like her fear of the villagers and how she just couldn't seem to hate them even after what they had done to her.

"How do you feel about your new family?"

"There really nice," said the calmed down blond girl "they're really nice and treat me well. Mikoto Okaa-san and Fugaku Tou-san are always trying to help me to be better. Sasuke is really fun to play with but he's always saying I should call him Nii-sama cuz he is older. Itachi-Nii-chan is really nice and he try's to teach me and Suke-kun all the time."

"Anyone else you care about?"

"Well there is Oji-san, ayame-chan and the old man at the ramen stand, then you and maybe Ino-chan even though she's a bit weird."

"**Hey I feel hurt, don't you like me," **came Kyuubi's voice

"Have you figured out what caused the connection you two have Kyuubi-sama," asked Inoichi.

"**Yea I have. The amount of trauma that the kit has gone trough caused the kit to pull on some of my chakra this small pull opened up a connection that can be opened and closed," **replied the Kitsune who was annoyed at Inoichi for being here in the first place.

"Um Kyuubi-Oji-san isn't my spiritual energy purify your chakra?" asked the little girl

"**Hum not really since I've been hear your whole life your body has gotten used to small amounts of my chakra being in your system."**

"Oh that makes sense. Thanks Kyuubi-Oji."

Kyuubi turned to Inoichi, **"can you leave us alone for a second I want to talk to her about something's that don't concern you. And just so you know you don't have a choice you can leave or I can kick you out," **he growled.

Not wanting to get on the kisune bad side Inoichi left the forest.

Kyuubi looked at Natsuki, gazing at her intently, **"Kit we need to talk about your control over your Chi and your Ki."**

"My what!"

"**Your spiritual energy and your Physical energy**. **When I went exploring in your mindscape I found that the rivers that represent your Chi and Your Ki were getting wider and filling with water. In short this means that your reserves are getting bigger. The only reason I can think of for this happening is that your body is trying to purify some type of demonic blood that you have."**

"What! How can that even be possible?" asked the surprised girl.

"**Well genius its in your genetic make up. I know a lot about your mom and even a little about your dad but I know nothing about those foreign cells that you were introduced to in that lab. I can even probe one of your cells with my chakra because that would just make it get purified faster. Luckily for you what ever the cells did to you is dormant so you're not going to purify yourself anytime soon. The bad new is that when they do start to activate that's what's going to happen."**

"Wait why didn't you tell Inoichi this earlier? Couldn't he do something about this?

"**I don't trust him. He can mess with peoples minds and as you'll learn our family has come to greatly dislike men with power like that."**

"Wait you said as long as the ability remains dormant. If it is dormant this wouldn't happen meaning that its active right?"

"**Well, there not exactly active you just tapped into them a little. Actually there the real reason for our new connection."**

"Well that's pretty cool, anything else."

"**The only thing I can think of is tell the old man a soon as possible but that's it"**

After Kyuubi finished he left in search of Inoichi. Inoichi looked a little concerned for the girl after he came back fortunately Natsuki reassured him she was ok. Doing one last check over Inoichi took Natsuki's hand, "our time is up we have to go now. Ok?" the girl nodded her head and waved to Kyuubi as the two figures left the mindscape.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After leaving the mindscape Inoichi went to talk to Mikoto about his findings while Natsuki and Ino helped Kira in the flower shop.

"So she's scared of humans?" asked a shocked Mikoto.

"Not humans just most people. In her mind I only noticed animals and the strangest thing about them is that they were very…different. Multiple tails, much bigger than average, strange colors you name it you got it." answered Inoichi

"How does this mean she's scared of humans?"

"The forest in her mind is so densely packed with animals that there is no way a human could have ever step foot near it except herself. In short, her mind resembles a pre-human world were everything is in a more natural balance."

"And what can we do to fix this?"

"Unfortunately we have done all we can. She is scared of people because they hurt her. The only way that her opinion might change would be for people to stop hating her but we all know those close minded fools would never do such a thing."

Mikoto sighed, "it's painful to admit but your right, well I'll be leaving now…see you tomorrow

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Natsuki stepped into the Uchiha household she was whisked of to their personal library where she was to meet her tutor. The woman, whose name was Yachiru was very pretty. She like all Uchiha had dark hair and dark eyes but her skin tone was much more tan giving her a healther look. She was about 25 years old and was said to be extremely intelligent. She was currently single but she had many men that would like to have her hand in marriage. Currently Yachiru was teaching Natsuki and Sasuke about multiplication.

"Now which one of you can tell me what 2x4x5 equals?"

Natsuki though for about 10 seconds before raising her hand, "it 40 cuz 2x4 is 8 and 8x5 is 40!"

"Wow Natsuki your really good at math! Your really smart!"

"That's not fair," cried Sasuke who had taken a little longer to figure it out.

"Don't worry Sasuke your smart to most kids your age can't even add properly. It's amazing that you understand this at all. Good job the two of you, class dismissed!"

With that the young Uchiha woman left the two alone in the library.

Looking around the library Natsuki sighed, "Suke, what do you usually do after lessons."

The young boy turned to his friend, "not much. But most of the time it just me. I guess we could read then we could go to the entertainment hall, its where I practice piano with mom."

The young girl nodded before running up to Sasuke and grabbing his hand, "That sounds like a plan."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two had read for a half an hour before they moved on. Natsuki was excited; she had just rediscovered how fun reading was. When she was little the old librarian would let her stay in the library all day. Unfortunately the old woman couldn't keep up with her work and was replaced with someone who was much younger and had a much stronger dislike of Natsuki.

This day was going great and she though nothing else could surprise her any more. However our young protagonist had yet to see the entertainment hall.

"Waaaaa!" cried Natsuki. The entertainment hall was huge! It kind of looked like a dance studio with a large mirror that made up the right wall of the room. In the far left corner there was a piano. Next to the piano was a small bookcase (which was taller than the two chibi's). On top of the bookcase were a violin case and a flute case. Leaning against the piano was a guitar case. In the back of the room was a window, which had white drapes, which were swaying in the wind. The rest of the room was empty space.

"What is this room for Suke?"

"Well it's usually used as a place for father to entertain a small guest hence the name. We have a larger ballroom in a separate building for larger events. Most of the time I come here is to play the piano. My lessons started about a year ago and I am getting better at playing everyday. "

Natsuki's eyes went wide, "wow Suke! Can you play a song for me!"

"Yes Sasuke-kun, play us a song," came Mikoto's name from the doorway, "it would be nice to see how you progressed since the last time I tested you."

Climbing onto the piano stool Sasuke began to play. A beautiful melody came from the classical instrument. Natsuki once again recognized the song and began to sing along.

"_Sabishii toki ni wa nukumori wo sagashi _

_Haruka ni tadoru yo Natsukashii kioku wo"_

Natsuki started to walk towards the middle of the room, adding a small spin that made the scene incredibly cute to anyone who was watching

"_Haha ga itoshigo wo kaina ni idaite _

_Hidamari no naka de komoriuta wo utau" _

The young girl walk up to her mother and started to sing while holding her hand and resting her head on the older women's arm shoulder.

_Yumeji ni asobu osanako no hoho ni _

_Yousei ga tsukuru shiawase no ekubo _

_Yume kara samete mo emi wo nokoshite 'ku _

_Sonna yasashisa no tane ga kokoro ni aru_

Mikoto kissed Natsuki on the forehead before the girl wondered back to the middle of the room where she spun and danced around. Kneeling on the ground Natsuki put her head on her hands and pretended to sleep. When she 'woke up' she put her hands on her heart and giggled a little.

_Haritsumeta kokoro hodoite agetara _

_Yasashisa no tane wo hitotsu maite okou_

Natsuki spread her arms wide while she ran over to the open window. Mikoto just laughed softly before getting up a joining her at the window.

_Yagate me wo dashi tsubomi wo hokorobu _

_Utsukushii basho wo kokoro ni motsu nara_

_Itsu ka wa dare mo ga sunda aozora wo _

_Omoikiri takaku jiyuu ni habatakeru _

Natsuki, who was sitting on Mikoto's lap reached out the window and grabbed a sakura petal that had been floating in the wind. As the young girl finished the song she looked at the sakura petal with a smile on her face.

_Jiyuu ni habatakeru sono mune ni hana wo sakasete…_

Mikoto clapped quietly as the two musicians smiled at each other.

"Wow Suke your really good on the piano!"

"Well, you're a really good singer Natsuki-chan"

"Well I think that the two of you sound great together. Don't you think so Fugaku?" the two looked up to see the head of the Uchiha clan standing at the door.

"They do sound very good. We could make money of the two if we wanted."

"Fugaku-Tou-san when did you get here?"

"Just in time to hear the end of the song. I was going to tell you that dinner was down stairs, but I think you like it here better so I'll have it brought up."

So for the next hour the family ate and had fun even Itachi cracked a smile once or twice. And the small cloud of doubt that resided over the young blonds head disappeared as though it was never there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All I got to say is Read And review…oh and tell you friends we love friends!!!!!


	7. Chap 7

Thanks to all of you who kept up with the story so far. Its you who I write for…even as corny as that sounds. Anyway because I love you all so much this little note is here to applaud all of you *clap clap*. ^-^ . Anyway this chapter just gives insight to the situation going on in Natsuki's life. I really hope that I can have her starting the academy next chapter.

Disclaimer: This person does not own Naruto or any of the Inuyasha characters in this story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsuki sighed as she sat on the ground with her head resting on her hand. Her eyes going back and forth between the other two people currently in her mind.

"**I said no. It's a clan tradition that she make her own style based of one of the more traditional styles like Tai Chi," **growled Kyuubi.

Mikoto responded in a similar growl, "Well I want her to learn my style. I don't want it to die with me and she's my daughter now so I'll teach her whatever I please."

"**I'm her uncle, I know our clan traditions. I wont have you break them because of what you **_**feel,**_**" **spat out the Kyuubi.

"Oh yea! Well…"

Natsuki fell back on the grass and looked at the multicolored sky. 'How did this happen in the first place' thought the now annoyed girl.

_Xx flashback xX_

"Well today were going to start you Taijustu training," said a happy Mikoto.

"YAY! I am I going to learn any really super cool moves today?" asked the overly excited blond haired girl.

"Well not today but maybe after you learn the basics of my style."

"Well let's get"** "No" **"Huh?"

"What's wrong," asked Mikoto who was worried something was wrong.

"Well," started the girl "Kyuubi said 'no'."

"'No' to what?"

The young blond shrugged her shoulders and Mikoto sighed, "well I guess it's of no importance now. Lets start on the basics ok."

"**No."**

Natsuki's eye went wide "He said it again!"

"Well it doesn't really matter, he can't do anything about it…" Mikoto's voice faded as Natsuki held her hands up to her ears trying to block out the noise Kyuubi was making.

"What dose he want me to do?" said Mikoto who was quickly getting frustrated with the situation, "go in your mind and argue with him about it." Mikoto was only mildly surprise when the girl shook her head yes. "How in the world am I going to do that?"

"Kyuubi-Oji-san asked if you have the _Sharingan_?"

"Yes, why?"

"He said activate it, look me in the eye and leave the rest to him." Mikoto did as she was told. Mikoto never broke eye contact as Natsuki walked up to her and placed her hands in her own. Suddenly Mikoto felt a pull on the back of her mind and before she knew it everything went black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**I think she's waking up now." **that was the first thing Mikoto heard. The Uchiha matriarch opened her eyes only to find herself in a strange rain forest. Looking to her right she saw a man with red hair sitting at her side on his lap was Natsuki.

"Wow your right Kyuubi-Oji-san."

"**Of course I was, why don't you go somewhere while I talk to your Kaa-san."**

"Hai." the girl then pranced of to who-knows-where to do who-knows-what.

"**Now Mikoto-san I am aware that you wish to teach Natsuki your style however it is our clans tradition that we learn the basics of a more ancient style and adapt it to your needs."**

"What do you mean your clan?" asked the confused women.

"**Oh I'm sorry you I forgot you don't know. Oh well I guess there's no time like the present. Your daughter's mother was my older sister making me Her uncle. Why do you think she calls me Oji-san? Anyway you should just respect the fact that I know what I'm doing is good for her. I'm keeping our clan traditions alive something that you cant teach her."**

Mikoto was a little shocked about this information however it doesn't mean she would back down so easily, "I don't care if you're her uncle, as of a few days ago I became her mother. Meaning that she is a part of my clan as well and there's nothing you can do about that."

The Kyuubi snarled at her, **"You don't get do you. This is in her blood she can't give it up because **_**you **_**say so. Its not your choice."**

And so the argument was started between mother and uncle.

_Xxfalshback endxX_

Natsuki sighed again; she had become very tired of the bickering going on between her mother and her Oji-san. She knew that it would be rude to interfere with there argument but at this point she couldn't care less, "Ano Kaa-san Oji-san, wouldn' it be ok if I learned moms style as my base and then modified that to make my own?"

The two adults who had stopped arguing for a second looked at each other.

"**That's not a bad idea. Your style may not be an ancient style but I guess it wouldn't hurt to much if we broke that part of tradition."**

"And my style would still be passed on. It works for the both of us."

The two smiled and shook hands with each other, shocking the poor girl who was watching from the side.

"It was nice talking with you Kyuubi-sama"

"**Same here Mikoto-dono. Come again!"**

And with that Mikoto's figure disappeared from the mindscape. Natsuki just stood there slack jawed, not believing what she just saw, "all that fighting and that's it nothing else she just left nothing to say what so ever."

The Kyuubi just looked at her casually, **"we're adults not children what do you expect."**

The young girl just scowled and left the mindscape, more than happy she could finally start her taijustu training.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsuki sat in the kitchen, her bad mood from earlier gone. Taijutsu training was hard but good work. Mikoto style was fast and unpredictable. Today Mikoto had worked on the girl's balance, which the young blond found really fun. Mikoto had taken her up to the entertainment room and taught her how to dance! She said that it was really good balance training along with gymnastics and that she did both when she was young along with her shinobi training.

The young girl looked around the breakfast table and realized that she was the only one sitting down and eating. The plates on the table only had bits of food left on them and Mikoto was taking them up to wash them.

"Mikoto-Kaa-san where is everyone else?"

The older women laughed, "The boys are probably outside training. If you hurry up and eat I'll take you out to were they practice in the forest."

The young girl quickly downed the rest of the food and put her plate in the sink, "come on! Lets go!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stood, determination shining in his eyes. His targets were all around him, kunai held firmly in his hands. He was ready. Getting his left hand ready to throw he stepped with his right foot and… "SUKE-KUN!" tripped right over his own foot. Looking around Sasuke found the reason for his lack of concentration,

"Tsuki-chan," he wined, "why did you have to go and do that? I need to practice why don't you go bother Itachi-Nii-sama, he's already a ninja."

The young girl ran from her spot next to Mikoto, "are you coming Okaa-san?"

"No I'll stay here and help Suke 'concentrate'."

Laughing the young girl ran over to where Fugaku and Itachi were having a light spar. Natsuki watched in awe as the two men fought. Itachi ran towards Fugaku aiming to land a hit on the older mans side only for Fugaku to catch his hand and push him back. The young girl could see the difference between the way Mikoto's movements and the two that were brawling before her eyes. Mikoto danced around you using your energy against you, Fugaku and Itachi used fast strikes to tire you out before you have time to counter them. Unknown to anyone the girls eyes had changed to an amethyst as she looked on the sparring match.

"Lets take this up a level Tou-san". Itachi's voice broke the girl from her thoughts, her eyes changed back causing her to rub them a little. As looked back and noticed that the two where now making hand seals which she had learned about during her time with her kidnappers.

"_Kage Bunshin no jutsu" _yelled Itachi. Suddenly two Itachi's were charging at Fugaku with kunai in there hands. Fugaku jumped back and yelled, _"Katon: Housenka". _Small fireballs flew out of the Fugaku mouth. Natsuki, who was not noticed by either of the men until it was to late, was just in range of the jutsu. The girl who saw the fireballs coming was to shocked to move.

Itachi and Fugaku could only looked on in amazement. Natsuki eyes started to glow purple once again as purple whips of energy formed a shield around the girl. The fireballs exploded on contact with the shield but it held firm. Suddenly Natsuki slumped to the ground, with the threat gone she was unable to hold the shield and the energy used to construct it seeped into the ground around the girl healing the areas that were affected by the fire.

The three just stared at each other not sure of what to say. Fugaku walked over to the girl and picked her up quickly.

"You ok Natsuki?" asked the concerned and confused man.

"Yea, I am fine just a little tired. I think I am going to take a nap." and with that the girl slumped onto Fugaku's shoulder.

The man walked over to his wife and his youngest son. They both gave him a strange look while looking at the girl. His only reply, "After her session with Inoichi," and then he kept walking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsuki was playing with Kyuubi, who was in a smaller version on his fox form. Natsuki was riding the foxes back as he pranced around the dark grassy plain in search of a rabbit Natsuki had provided. Inoichi in the sidelines thinking about what Natsuki has said. Apparently her memories were not being absorbed all at once. Different set of memories about her time out side of the village needed different 'triggers'. The incident with _Katon: Housenka _woke up memories within the girl about similar things happening with her captors.

This however did not put Inoichi's mind at ease. What else did those people do to Natsuki that she can't remember yet? How will it affect her life? So many things could go wrong. Even with the memories unsealed how would she gain access to them all? Why were triggers there in the first place? Some of the triggers could kill the poor girl. The man looked back up twords the sky; it looked to be early evening in this area of the mindscape.

"**Did you even think for a second that the poor girl doesn't want to remember all of those horrible things so her mind blocked some of them so that she doesn't become insane from all the pain she would relive." **Inoichi looked at the girl who was chasing after some fireflies with some other small animals. **"Let me tell you something Mind Walker, your leader may have notice Natsuki disappearance only in the last few weeks but it takes more than a few weeks to all that they did. Natsuki had to be with those creeps at least 9 MONTHS for even the smallest alteration they made to her body to take hold meaning she's been with them YEARS. How would you feel having Years of your life being shoved back into you head?"**

Inoichi was shocked, "Natsuki only said there where holes for the past few weeks. Are you telling me she lied?"

"**She didn't lie she could only recognize the holes because the people who took her got sloppy which is why I was able to catch it and confront her about it. After the seal was released I took a deeper look at some of Natsuki's older memories and realized something," **Kyuubi gave Inoichi a quick look that told him to keep whatever sound he was about to make to himself, **"the kits memories always ended after she blacked out after a beating and she always woke up in the hospital days after the ordeal. This might be normal for a regular person but not my kit, my chakra should have had the kid waking up within hours of some those incidents meaning something was either blocking my chakra or…"**

"She was awake but didn't remember." finished Inoichi shocked, "how long, how long has this been going on?" asked the man.

"**I've gone back about two years into her memories and I am still trying to see if I can link up anything more. You better go and tell your Hokage about this… take the Uchiha with you they might want to know about this. Just remember this Natsuki never spent as much time in the village as you originally thought, lord only knows who else knows about her."** Kyuubi turned towards Natsuki and barked something causing the girl to giggle and run over to the two of them.

"Bye bye Kyuubi-Oji-chan, lets go Inoichi-san." and with that the two humans left the mindscape.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The aged Hokage resisted the urge to slump in his chair at what he was being told, "Nothings easy with you is it Natsuki?"

The young girl smiled, "hmm, sometimes, just not right now! Oh and Kyuubi said if you found the temple yet"

"Well tell him that the person I sent said that he made it and received a reply to the scroll he should have been back…"

Suddenly the door to the Hokage's offices flew open to revile a woman who looked to be in her late forties. Her brown hair flowed down her back in waves and her brown eyes held worry. She looked around the room franticly before her eyes settled on Natsuki who was sitting next to Sasuke paying a game of tic-tac-toe.

"Thank god," exclaimed the woman who ran over to hug the blond girl, "I looked everywhere for you. Can you imagine my surprise when I got back to village only for you not to visit? And then I went to your apartment which was empty, I nearly had a heart attach."

"Miss Diki your back from vacation already! Sorry I forgot about visiting I was busy these past few days."

"Well as long as you're ok. I didn't want to have to go to the hospital to find you, some times I am so scared for your safety that I think I should put you back in the shelter."

"You can't do that," said the girl sadly, "I don't want anyone getting hurt cuz of me so don't worry bout a think. Plus I have new caregivers see!"

The women looked around the room for the first time since she walked in and noticed the other people inside the room. Her eyes went wide when she noticed Fugaku and Mikoto sitting in front of the Hokage. "Oh my, I am sorry my name is Shiki Diki the care person in charge of Konoha's west orphanage where Natsuki used to stay, nice to meet you Uchiha-sama."

Mikoto smiled brightly at the woman who was blushing, "Don't worry about it. It was nice to meet someone who cares so much about Natsuki's safety."

"Miss Diki," said the old Hokage, "What brings you hear on this fine day?"

The woman chuckled, "The same thing that brings me here most days."

Suddenly Natsuki spoke up, "Fine, and fine. Kyuubi said he wants to know what happened to the messenger to mount. Ichigoume. He's getting really annoying now."

Shiki looked around the room to see if anyone was as shocked as she was. Seeing that no one had said anything she decided that she would just shut up and listen.

"Oh right well he should be back in a few days however he did send me word that some one from the temple will be coming here a year before your journey to the temple to start on your training."

The girl seemed to think about what he said before saying something, "any mention of who it might be?"

"The message didn't say. Is that all?"

The girl looked up from her game and was silent for a short time before answering, "Yea, that's all he wanted to know," she said and looked back down at the tic-tac-toe game.

"Well if that's it I think you can all leave my office and carry on with your lives."

The Uchiha family minus Itachi and Inoichi left the office leaving the Hokage and the brown haired women alone. The women raised a single eye brown at the Hokage in a questioning manor and Sarutobi laughed and filled her in on the details concerning Natsuki that she had missed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsuki was listening intently as Fugaku instructed her on how to play the violin. She had asked if he would teach her on the way home when they had passed a music store. Fugaku had agreed seeing as not one of his children seemed interested in learning, now Fugaku was showing her the correct hand position on the bow and how to take care of a violin properly. She had wanted to start playing as soon as possible but she understood that this was more important at this pint in time. The young girl glanced at the clock quickly 'only 4 o'clock! Wonder if Mikoto-Kaa-san will teach me any more dance moves'

"Natsuki, did you get that."

"Yes Fugaku Tou-san" said the girl smiling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour after there music lessons both Sasuke and Natsuki were playing in the forest behind the Uchiha mansion. They were currently playing hide and seek with Natsuki seeking for her 'older brother'. Sometime during the game Kyuubi told her to sit on the grass because he decided to work on her senses, which he said were 'naturally advanced'.

"**Now kit as you know our family is made up of demons and the Reiseijuu and that these demons and the Reiseijuu are closely aligned with animals. This gives us heightened senses. This also means I can't really teach you anything about to do it."**

'How dose that help me then.'

"**You didn't let me finish, I can't teach you but I can help you find what you already know by giving you hints and clues. Once you do this finding Sasuke will be easy. Are you ready to 'learn'?"**

'I thought I was born ready Kyuubi," said the girl with a grin.

"**Ha Ha very funny. Now this should be easy it's actually like reading an advance book you've already read. You already read the book but some off the word you looked up before escape your memories and you have to ask someone or look up what they mean. The same thing applies here. You can smell its natural; you just have to relearn how to tell your noise how to smell more. The book situation is slightly different for this situation because your mind never really forgot because breathing isn't a really conscience thing, which you have probably figured out."**

'So find in my mind what I already know, sounds easy anything else?'

"**Not now if you have trouble, which you shouldn't, I might give another clue."**

'Ok thanks. Bye.' the girl kept her eyes closed as she focused on what she could smell. At first she could only smell the forest in general but slowly she was able to start smelling other things like each different type of tree and the sent left behind from some animals she couldn't identify yet. Soon she was so overwhelmed that she fell down from the information she was getting.

"**Good job kit you did it. Now here comes the part I can teach how to control your senses to the point where you can lock on to scents and track them. Its really easy to do all you have to do is focus on the sent while not blocking but pushing the other scents to the back of your mind. This might seem hard to do but once you can it will become second nature to you in no time trust me. Since you are trying to find Sasuke I suggest you try to find him first."**

The girl took Kyuubi suggestion and tried to focus on the sent that she knew to be Sasuke's. Pushing the rest of the scents to the back of her mind she was able to smell Sasuke not to far away. Blinking in amazement the girl quickly got up from her spot on the ground and followed the sent straight to the boy who was hiding in the hollows of an oak tree. Sasuke came out of his hiding place with a pout on his face.

"That's not fair. That was the first time that you passed by! Even Itachi had to come back three times before he figured out that the tree is hollow."

The girl laughed, "I guess I am just lucky huh," she saw that the boy was still a bit disappointed, "tell you what, why don't we go and bother Itachi-Nii-san. That aught to be lots of fun."

Sasuke laughed and agreed before they ran off to bother their brother and by the end of the day Itachi was glad he only had tree days of vacation left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am really satisfied with this chapter. I started writing it and suddenly this was on the paper looking much better than what I had originally planned. If anything doesn't make sense then you can message me. Also I made up my mind on Natsuki's animal form but you can still send me your ideas for it cuz if I like it I might change it.

Read and Review


	8. Chap 8

I know what you're thinking, "that was a fast update," and ho boy are you right. I cant believe that I just started writing this and finished so fast it really scared me actually anyway I don't have anything to say so I am done here. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own a Naruto plushy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsuki looked at her opponent, studying her every movement. Her opponent suddenly ran towards the blond girl aiming her fist at the blonds face. The blond stepped to the right avoiding the other girl's fist. Then acting quickly the blond used the other girl's momentum against her to give her a solid knee to the chest. The girl doubled over in pain before she dissolved into water. Natsuki smiled and walked over to Mikoto who was clapping at her job well done.

Mikoto was very proud of Natsuki. In a matter of five days the young blond had gotten the movement of her style down pact. The style was fast and very defensive; to use it you had to be able to use an opponent's energy against them. Instead of simply of dodging your opponent in this style you weaved around an enemy, using everything they throw at you to attack when the time is right. That was the reason speed was so critical to the style, you couldn't use it if you couldn't get out of the way. "Well done Natsuki is been five days and you've got the basic movement of the style down. You did really well against my clone even with your weights being raised by 10 pounds."

"Dose this mean I get to learn the actual Kata for your style now?" asked the girl.

Mikoto laughed, "We'll start right after warm up's tomorrow morning". The older woman began to walk inside, "are you coming in or…"

"I'll stay out here. Chiharu-sensei wanted to talk to me about something but I'll defiantly help you out with dinner tonight Kaa-san"

Mikoto nodded before turning away. The Uchiha Matriarch smiled to herself. Natsuki was getting more and more comfortable with living with the Uchiha. At first Mikoto was worried and thought Natsuki would never feel as if she where really her mother but as the first week ended Natsuki stopped using Fugaku and her names. When she realized it she hadn't done anything outwardly but she was celebrating on the inside.

Seeing Mikoto walk into the house the young girl ran into the forest behind the compound. Finding a nice spot for herself she plopped down on the forest floor and got into a meditative position. 'What you want to talk about Oji-san.'

"**Didn't I tell you to call me Chiharu-sensei when I am teaching you. I mean you pester me about my name and when I finally give it to you, you never address me by it."**

The girl laughed silently remembering how annoyed Kyuubi had been at her.

_xXflashbackXx_

"Please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeeeeeese tell me. I neeed to know Oji-san, you've got to tell me. I have to know. You told me everyone else in our families name and they all sound normal so you have got to have a normal name so teeeeeeeeeeeeeell meeeeeee!"

"**I will not so be quiet already you've been at it for 15 minutes already." **said Kyuubi as he threw the girl some where away from him.

"Kyuubi-sama," said Inoichi smiling "are you ashamed of the name your parents gave you? That's so sad."

The Kitsune man glared at Inoichi who was enjoying the scene that was unfolding in front of him, **"Why are you still here the session ended ten minutes ago didn't."**

"Well as you said this started fifteen minutes ago. The first five minutes where funny so I thought I'd stay and laugh at you a little longer," said the man with a smirk on his face.

"Waaaaaaa! Tell me pleeeeeeeeeas. I promise I wont laugh if its funny." the girl said pleading with him for what felt like the hundredth time.

Kyuubi had had enough and was about to give her a serious tough lashing but as he turned around to face her his words died in his mouth. Natsuki was standing there her blue sundress looked ruffled and had bits of dirt on it from when he threw her. Her hand where cupped and held firmly over her heart. But what really got him was her eyes, her big round, bright blue eyes looked like they where holding back tears. The smudges of dirt on her face only made it a cuter picture.

Kyuubi gave up, the only thing that was going to get her to stop making that face was, **"Chiharu, my names Chiharu happy."**

The girl blinked her bright looking at Kyuubi, "Chiharu," she said quietly, "A thousand springs. It a really nice name," the girl beamed up at Kyuubi, "I really like it, why'd you have to go and try to hide it," Natsuki walked up to Chiharu and gave him a hug, "I have to go now Chiharu-Oji-san see you later."

And with that both Inoichi and Natsuki shimmered out of the mindscape. Kyuubi sighed, **"She is just like her mother…even her puppy dog eyes have the same affect on me.**

_xXflashback endsXx_

'Sorry Chiharu-Oji-san, now what do you want me to do?' asked the girl trying not to laugh.

"**The same thing we have been doing for the past few days. We need you to be able to call on your spiritual energy at will. If you do that control training will go much faster when you get to Ichigoume, trust me."**

'Hai,' replied the girl as she started to block out Kyuubi presence form her mind. Opening her eyes the girl found herself in her mindscape, Kyuubi was nowhere to be found. It was dark like on her first time in her mind. She tried to will away the darkness like she had when she first met Kyuubi but it didn't work. Suddenly a voice called out from the darkness, _"Accept us as we are Natsuki Namikaze. We can give you power, the power to fight, the power to protect, and the power to heal; accept us and the power that we grant. We have waited so long for you Natsuki Namikaze. It is now time accept us and our power." _

The girl looked behind her only to gasp in shock. Two large dragons floated behind her. One was the color of fresh snow the other the color of lavender. "Who are you two?" asked the girl.

The two great beings answered together their two voices blending as one, _"nothing you don't already know. We just want you to accept us as we are before you try and change us. We don't need to change for you to be strong. Accept us as we are."_

The girl was blinked, trying to change them? She didn't even know what the dragons wanted from her. Suddenly the dragons started to float around her in a circle and their colors caught her eyes. "You two are the same colors as the rivers in my mind."

The White dragon growled with happiness, _"yes! You recognize us but what to we stand for."_

Natsuki was surprised when the dragons spoke together they had a rather hollow sounding voice but with out the purple one the white dragon had a voice that reminded her of Mikoto's; Soft, gently, and loving. The girl realized she hadn't answered the white dragons question, "the two different aspects of chakra right?"

The other dragon growled its voice was dark and deep reminding the girl of Fugaku, _"No, no accept us as we are do we look like parts of anything to you?"_

The girl shook her head no. They each where individual, so the each had to have a different name. The two dragons continued to growl lightly at different times. Individual…well aren't the parts of chakra individual until they came together. Suddenly she knew she didn't know how she knew she just did, "Reikai and Gaikai, the spiritual and physical world. You are known as the two sides of chakra but you are individual beings with immense power. I was trying to gain mastery over you individually so that I could fuse you back together. I never stopped to think that I could be strong with you just the way you are. I'm sorry if I couldn't see that before."

The two growled together, _"you have done well child but you have one final task. Can you tell us who is who?" _asked the dragons.

The girl smiled "That's easy the white one is Reikai and the purple one is Gaikai. Right?"

The two growled happily, _"It took you long young one but have you accepted us as we have accepted you. All ways remember we are not only strong together; the rest of your mother's family is proof of that. Here is our gift use it well"_

Without any warning the two dragons speed towards Natsuki and into her body. In the real world Natsuki grunted in pain as her body felt like it was on fire. White and purple energy exploded outwards wrapping a cocoon around the girl. Her eyes glowed, one purple the other snow white. She screamed as the pain became too much for her and she passed out on the forest floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey she's awake!"

Natsuki got up and winced, "bad idea," she whispered. Her head was killing her. She tried opening her eyes only to find that it was too bright. "Can some on turn off the light's I feel like my eyes are gonna explode," said the girl not sure if anyone was even in the room. She heard a soft click and figured it was ok to open her eyes. The first thing she took note of was that she was in a hospital room with about ten people who where not her. Turning her head to the side she saw the whole Uchiha family staring at her with worry in their eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Natsuki turned to see a man with long dark brown hair looking down at her. He wore traditional robes next to him was a girl about her age and a boy who looked a little older. What freaked her out about them were there eyes. Their eyes had no color in the iris or pupils and the veins that bulged out on the sides of their eyes only accented that fact.

"How are you feeling?" said the man again.

Natsuki shivered, the mans voice was cold, "better, I have a splitting head ache though and it kind of hurts to move. Other than that I actually feel good," said the girl quietly.

"Hum very well, I need to talk with the adults outside about what happened before this all started," The man walked outside followed by Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi (1), Inoichi, the Hokage, and Miss Diki, the last three she had just only noticed were in the room. The adults left the room leaving the four kids together.

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU OK?" yelled a worried Sasuke.

Natsuki winced at his volume, "yea I'm fine but keep it down, K," looking over to the two kids on her right she nudged Sasuke, "who are those two?"

"I am Neji Hyuuga, seven years old. I am Hinata-Sama's protector. The girl next to me is Hinata, but you may call her Hinata-sama, commoner."

The room was silent, Natsuki looked from the boy to the girl, "Do you have anything to add to that?"

The girl looked at the ground and blushed, "ano y…you don't h…have to c…call me that," said the girl in a small voice.

Natsuki smiled brightly at her, "Well then, I think that I'll call you Hinata-san for now and if _someone _has a problem with it they just have to deal."

Neji stepped up to her, "Do you even know who your talking to? Hinata-sama is the heir to the Hyuuga clan. YOU don't even deserve to be in her presence."

Natsuki just looked at the boy disbelief on her face, "Well sorry I didn't know. And you know what else I don't know, who died and made you queen of the world! I mean really I live with the Uchiha now, The Hokage absolutely loves me and I have most of ANBU watching me when I am on the streets. So who's unworthy of who you prick. Anyway I'm sure Hinata can speak for herself in fact I don't want to hear anything coming out of your mouth about what she thinks until I've heard it from her. "

Natsuki turned to the girl who looked a little shocked at her out burst, "sorry bout that. I guess I got a little excited anyway I guess I'll ask you how old you are since Mr. I-know-everything-about-everyone didn't say that, thank god."

"I'm six," said the girl softly finding it surprisingly easy to talk with the blond.

"Cool me to, this over here is Sasuke he's like my older brother what's that prick to you?"

"He's my cousin, he's just been through some bad things is all."

Natsuki and Sasuke laughed, "Well he needs to suck it up and hop on the train right Suke," The slightly older boy nodded.

"Yea, its what the third time you've been in the hospital since we've known each other. I'm starting to think that you're a hazard," the three youngest occupants laughed at the joke.

"Hn, you're all weak," said Neji who was glaring at all of them. Hinata put her head down as if to accept what he was saying.

"Well I don't have to listen to anything you say, I got people who care about me like my friends here and as long as they think I am a good person I don't care about what you say about me," Natsuki finished her short speaks by sticking her tongue out at the older boy.

"Your friends are nothing. One is a weak heir to a great clan and one is the second son to a second rate clan, both trash. And your even worse cuz you don't even have a name to back you up like they do," Neji smirked at the girl. He had finally gotten her, he could se her getting angrier at what he said about her, "Can't handle the truth can you."

'That's it,' thought the girl and before anyone could do anything about it she hopped of the bed and stood up facing Neji, her bangs were covering her eyes as she began to speak, "Don't you dare talk about my precious people like that. You can trash talk me all you want, I'm used to it but never hurt the feelings of those I care about."

"Hn, you know its true look at her she's crying cuz she know she cant do anything, because she so weak."

The anger inside Natsuki flared, as did her Gaiki or physical energy, before she knew what she was doing she had laid hard and solid slap across Neji's face. The girl didn't stop there as her eyes began to glow purple, "well you know what I would want a world full of Hinata's and Sasuke's. I would be a happier person because they care about people even despite there weakness. They never try to hurt you with the fact that they have more and know it. They treat everyone like a person despite what other people think, so if you ever, AND I MEAN EVER hurt them you wont like what I do to you."

The adults had filed into the room when they felt the energy spick. Never in their lives had they seen the girl so angry. The girl looked up and saw her adoptive mother look at her shocked. Seeing the look she calmed down and felt some thing coming from Neji, specifically his forehead. She moved towards the boy and took of the cloth around his forehead, which had loosened when she smacked him. The cloth fell to ground as her hands passed over the mark on his forehead. It glowed a pale green color as her hands started to glow white, as did her eyes.

Pain, both physical and emotional hit her like a brick wall and clouded up her mind like a fog. Tears slipped down her face as she shifted through the images in her mind, him getting the seal, it being used on him, seeing it used on his dad, his father dying, anything that was connected to the seal she saw and felt. It over whelmed her as she put her hands down and hugged Neji, confusing the poor boy even more.

"I am sorry I yelled a you," she said with tears in her eyes, "with that thing on your forehead you have a right to be a little mad, and maybe even a jerk. But stop trying to be mean and push everyone a way and ask for help with what's bothering. It hurts those who know you and even those you don't. I can understand how you feel and if you don't believe me then fine but its not going to stop me from trying to cheer you up you prick." the girl looked up her tears gone and her eyes, her eyes where the bright blue many had come to love except for the white ring around her pupils which were now slits. That along with her bright smile and short speech made Neji gives he a small smile in return.

"Hey don't forget us," said Sasuke, "if Natsuki forgives you can't be _all_ that bad so I'll help you with what ever is eating at you."

"Me t…to Nii…Nii-san."

The adults and Itachi walked in the room after watching what happened with amazement. Mikoto placed Natsuki back on the bed put she protested that she felt better, except for her head, which was still a little cloudy. After the girl stopped complaining the man who was looking at her stepped up to the bedside.

"I apologize about earlier allow me to introduce myself I am…"

"Hyuuga Hiashi current head of the Hyuuga clan. You have two children the eldest being Hinata the youngest being Hanabi. Your wife, Hitomi died about a year ago after giving birth to Hanabi."

The Hyuuga head opened his eyes in shock, " how did you know…"

The blond laughed, "Oh don't be silly I didn't _know_ all of that I somehow managed to _get_ the knowledge from Neji's memory and what ever your about to tell me might help me figure what's wrong with me."

The Hyuuga head looked at the Hokage who just told him to continue as it was better for his health, "Anyway what I found was that your original chakra pathway has changed. You have three pathways instead of one. The largest one is the one where your chakra would normally run. Now you have two smaller ones coiled around that one they have the separated aspects in them."

"So that's what they did," muttered the girl

"What who did," asked the Hokage who was worried that it had something to do with the men that kidnapped her.

"Gaikai and Reikai, they represent the two different energies within me. When I meet them they gave me a gift, didn't think it would be this painful or weird. By the way do you know how much the 'cage bird' seal hurts? Well it hurts a lot in fact I think I could cause trauma. So why in the world would you put it on children? Are you trying to kill people? I am surprised people in the Hyuuga clan aren't retarded because that shock to the brain must kill massive amounts of brain cells."

"That's very nice umm do you have any idea why you're having these mood swings?" asked the Hokage.

"My different personalities are mixing and stabilizing I guess."

"Different personalities?" asked Fugaku and Mikoto at the same time.

"Hum I'll start this story from just after I blacked out…"

_xXflashbackXx_

Natsuki opened her eyes and looked around, blinking in surprise, "I am still in my mindscape I guess."

"Well no Duh." Natsuki whipped her head a round to see a girl who looked exactly like her. She had the same blond hair and the same eyes. They where small differences, like had the girl had silted pupils in her eyes and how she had slightly longer canines than Natsuki. The girl's cheeks were free from the marks that Natsuki had. Her close were also different; Natsuki had a blue training Gi with a red sash around her waist the girl wore the same close just in reverse color order. . Natsuki to a step towards the girl and the girl did the same.

"Who are you?" asked Natsuki, somehow knowing what the answer was already.

"Well, I'm you but you knew that didn't you. What you really know is how or why I am here, right?" Natsuki nodded and sat down feeling as if it would be a long story. The other Natsuki did the same soon after, "well lets see, I'm you but with a different personality than you. I was the personality that you…I…we had after about three months of being with those bastards who kidnapped us. They needed us to be cold, intelligent and obedient and that's what we became. However once we got into the village and the memory seal was activated everything that made us me went away and what made us you came fourth."

"So how come you appeared only now?"

"Well, when you first got your memories unsealed I was there waiting to merge with you, however that didn't happen because your mind blocked most of the memories from being absorbed, for lack of better word, into you. When Gaikai and Reikai gave you your gift they broke the gate holding back your memories forcing you to absorb them and setting me free."

"So what now? Are we going to battle to see which one of us is the dominant personality?" asked the Natsuki to her double.

The girl looked at her strange, "I don't know where that crazy idea came from but I was thinking we could fuse and you know get the best of both worlds if you know what I mean."

Natsuki looked at the girl curiosity on her face, "So miss me how we going to do that, hug?" Natsuki gave a little chuckle while her counterpart started to think.

"Worth a shot I think." said the counterpart smirking.

Natsuki gave her counterpart a shocked look before calming down and walking towards her, "Your crazy aren't you?"

"Maybe a little," said the girl as she hugged Natsuki, "but that means you might be to."

Suddenly the two girls were engulfed in balls of light of light that slowly started to fuse together in to one.

When the light faded one Natsuki stood there looking like a fusion of the two who where talking a while ago. Her eyes had silted pupils and her checks were free of the marks that were on her cheeks. A smirk was on her face as she opened her eyes, "Look out world I'm new improved and better than ever, " and with those words she left the mindscape.

_xXflashback endsXx_

"So that's what happen," said the girl as she finished her story.

The Hokage rubbed his forehead and sighed, "Ok this is…"

"We know we know," interrupted Natsuki "A S-class secret and don't tell anyone. If you do bad things will happen that might cause people to die. Nothing really new there after all me half my life is an S-class secret."

The Hokage gave her a look and she scratched the back of her head nervously, "Yes well as I was saying this is A S-class secret. Mikoto, Fugaku and Inoichi I need you to monitor her if you see anything strange report it to me ASAP. I am going to request that she go to your house latter in the week Hiashi, to get her new pathways checked out. If I am not forgetting anything then I suggest we all leave so Natsuki can take get some rest."

Everyone nodded and said good by to the girl as she laid on her bed. When everyone had gone she closed her eyes, 'Chiharu-Oji-san are you there?'

"**Where else would I be?"**

'Ha ha funny, I need to tell you something important though."

"**Well what is it?"**

'This is all your fault,' Natsuki then cut the link before he could answer and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Well what do you think like it, hate, just let me know.

**Kit572: **The idea is super cut I luv it. I really like the coloring and think that I might use it thanks a bunch.

**1) **Itachi's in ANBU he might as well have tagged along.

Its been nice hanging out with you guys. And I am glad you read my story. it makes so happy! Read and Review. Till next time


	9. Chap 9

Wow it's taken a long time but I finally finished this chapter and school. THANK GOD! I had so many test and it makes you think, "Why the hell do they wait for like the last week of school to give you all this shit I mean at this point I just want to chill and talk with the friends that I am going to miss desperately for two and a half months". Luckily for all my reader I usually have nothing to do during summer vacation so I might have more updates after July 3rd, which should make some people happy.

Disclaimer: Don't own any Naruto or Inuyasha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsuki stared at the two people who had appeared in her mindscape. The first one was a beautiful woman who looked about 23 years old. She was about 5' 7" and had long, silky, gray hair that flowed down her back. Her eyes were a dark purple color, which contrasted wonderfully with the paleness of her skin. Her companion was a handsome man who stood about 6' 5". He had spiky dark purple hair that stood up at seemingly impossible angels. He had a runners body and his eyes where a milky white which stood out against his tanned skin.

Looking at the two longer Natsuki realize who they were, "Gaikai, Reikai what are you two still doing hear?"

The two figures smiled at the girl. Reikai, the female came forward and sat next to the girl, "Why would we leave? You have so much to learn and we still have to make sure that your body and mind adapt to the changes we made. If we had left you would most likely be gone right now."

Natsuki seemed to think about what the woman/ dragon was saying and accepted it. The girl suddenly looked up to the male and asked a question which she knew he was waiting for, "So when you said that I have to accept each of you as individuals does that mean I have to give up the ability to do Ninjutsu and Genjutsu? I mean I don't mind it's just that I remember learning some from those creeps that kidnapped me and I was just wondering…"

The man walked behind the two and began to speak, "not at all, just because you accepted us as individuals don't mean you can mold us together the way regular humans do. The thing that sets you apart is that you can separate us and use us individually. We can probably work for jutsu depending on what they are. For example Genjutsu would most likely be where you'll need Reikai help. I'll most likely be useful in Kenjutsu and Taijutsu. Ninjustu… well were going to have to experiment a little. Now apart from jutsu we also have other abilities. Now you have made shields with Reiki and you've also got a look at the healing ability you have access to. With the energy I represent you really haven't had a chance to use them but I'll tell you they will come in handy."

"What about that thing that happened with Neji?" asked the girl.

Reikai answered, "we think that ability comes from your fathers side but where not sure. It would be a good thing to ask the old human later."

The girl grinned at what she was hearing, "Oh boy, this is awesome," Natsuki looked around her once and noticed she couldn't find Chiharu-Oji-san anywhere, "Where's…"

"Chiharu is else where right now," the two dragons/people said their voices blending and becoming one "he knows that we wanted time with you and went away to respect that. Even though he is not a Reiseijuu he knows how we affect the lives of his other relatives and realized that he would not be of much help. You see even though you and Kyuubi are in the same clan the two branches keep secrets about their power and how to control and master them. So even though Kyuubi was trying to instruct you based on what he knew it was not enough to teach you properly. We can however guide you more efficiently."

"Cool you going to…"

"We are not going to teach you," said Reikai

"We are simply guiding you and helping you to understand what lies within you," finished Gaikai.

The girl looked at the two with a blank stair. She opened her mouth as if she was going to say something but closed it soon after. She looked from Gaikai and Reikai a look of confusion written out on her face, "How do you do that? Its actually kind of creepy now that I think about it."

The two laughed, "Maybe next time little one. For now you have people to see and remember tell them as little as possible". The two walked towards the girl and each put a hand on her head and pushed her back propelling her out of the mindscape.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Its time to wake up Natsuki."

Mikoto voice floated into her ears as she opened her eyes. She sat up in the bed slowly and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She blinked once and looked at everyone in the room. She quickly looked out the window that was opposite her bed and saw that it was late at night as the moon stood high in the sky. "Oji-san, Hiashi-sama, Inoichi-san, Kaa-san, Tou-san what are you all doing hear this late."

The Hokage stepped foreword to address the girl. Well the doctors have deemed you well enough to leave however there is something about this situation that bothers me. Your actions earlier caused your energy to build up and lash out. Because of this I am afraid that I'm going to have to postpone your entry to the academy until you can control the power within you". The girl looked down and gripped her sheets and it made the Hokage's heart clench seeing the poor girl so sad. He reached out to touch her but found that a transparent barrier had been placed around her. Retracting his hand the Hokage spoke again, "Don't worry Natsuki well find a way to help you, it's what were all here for. Mikoto, Fugaku if you don't mind I think you best take the girl home we'll talk more in the morning."

Natsuki seemed to second the Hokage's opinion because the second he finished speaking the carrier around her became visible and dissolved. The energy then spread out around her. Natsuki closed her eyes and gasped. She was able to feel everything in the room and even something outside the room from the tree outside her window to the person that was standing outside. Deciding to see if she was right the girl opened her eyes and turned towards the door only to find whoever was there had left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsuki sat in the Hokage's office in Fugaku's lap. Mikoto was next to them, Hiashi and Inoichi stood of to the side. Natsuki was paying with her purple sundress and humming quietly as the adults talked about this and that. "Natsuki," the girl looked up to see the old man talking to her, "do you think that you can cheek with Chiharu and see if your personalities are stable now?"

The girl nodded knowing that she would have to try and contact Gaikai or Reikai. The girl closed her eyes and focused on reaching the two dragons 'Hello anyone there?'

"We are here and yes is the answer to your question," the two answered as one.

'That's still kind of creepy'

"I know and I have to listen to it all the time."

'Oh hi Chiharu-Oji-san. I'll talk to you all next time'

The girl cut of the link to the occupants of her mind and told the Hokage that she and her other personality had merged completely.

"Well this makes it much easier for us. Unfortunately we don't know if this will inhibit you from making chakra and doing jutsu…"

"Umm," started the girl, "Oji-Chan I am not sure if that's true. I think I might be able to do jutsu without chakra."

The Hokage was shocked at what the girl was saying, "Natsuki you know very well that Jutsu _require_ to work and since you can't mold chakra you can not do jutsu."

"Well Oji-Chan no one ever _tried_ to do jutsu without chakra. I mean most people don't have a choice whether they use chakra or not so no one could ever try. But Oji-Chan I can so why won't you let me try. Maybe, if we try I might…I might just have a chance and then I could be strong and make Tou-san and Kaa-san really proud."

Fugaku gave the girl on his lap a hug, "You've already proved your worth to us. We couldn't be more proud of you than you are now."

Inoichi decided to add his two cents, "hey kid, your one of the strongest people I know you have a lot of potential and we know that you'll be strong. You just have to be patient."

The girl wriggled out of her father's arms and jumped on the Hokage's desk. The other occupants gasped at the action and her apperance. Her eyes had changed once again, this time her iris became purple and her pupil became a white slit in the middle of her eyes. The veins in the white of her eyes glowed a faint purple as tears made there way down her cheeks.

"NO, you don't understand. I love Mikoto and Fugaku and Inoichi, Sasuke, Itachi, Hinata, Oji-chan, Hiashi, Neji, Ino and everyone else who ever accepted me. So I want to try and use Jutsu without chakra and I want to do something that no one else has because no matter what I do I will NEVER be worthy of the love that everyone gives me but I going to try my best. My mom and my dad left me with so many gifts and I thank them for that because with them I can do so much. So I don't care what people think because I, Natsuki Uchiha Namikaze Uzumaki will become strong enough to earn the love you've given me and that's final."

The adults in the room just looked on shocked. The girl was sobbing by the end of her little rant; her eyes glowing with such intensity that no one could look away. She sat down on the desk and her purple and white eyes scanned everyone in the room. A small smile was present on her face. She then hopped of the desk and reclaimed her potion on her father's lap and looked down.

"Gomen, I guess there was still a bit of my other personality present. I'll be better from now on I promise."

Suddenly laughter filled the room. It started first with a chuckle from the Hokage and then Mikoto and Inoichi joined in with small laughs. Natsuki soon started giggling uncontrollably and the two other men in the room began chuckling as well.

"Very well," said the Hokage after the laughing had stopped, "I will let you experiment with jutsu using your new energy under the watchful eye of Fugaku and Hiashi. You have one month to prove to me that you can do this Natsuki. See to it that you all help her to the best of your abilities. Now the day is still young, go and do something that doesn't need an old mans input."

Everyone in the room nodded before departing and going on there separate ways.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsuki and Sasuke stood opposite each other. Sasuke stood in the basic stance on the Uchiha clan style while Natsuki stood with her right arm extended out with her palm faced towards Sasuke. She stood with her weight focused on her left leg, which was behind her. Both of there eyes where focused on there opponent.

A soft wind blew threw the field where they were standing and Sasuke shot forward with a fist aimed at Natsuki torso. The girl then stepped back and to the side dodging the punch. Natsuki then grabbed Sasuke's hand and pushed him behind her using her open hand she gave Sasuke a palm strike to his back. Sasuke manage to catch himself while he was falling and performed a leg sweep casing Natsuki to fall on her back. Natsuki rolled out the way when a drop kick was sent her way by Sasuke. Sasuke then tried to land a punch to her head while she was crouched down. The girl simply grabbed his hand and pulled him closer. She then used and open palm strike to his stomach to send the boy reeling to the ground.

Sasuke took a knee, panting hard and Natsuki did the same. They looked at each other waiting to see who would restart the battle. Suddenly they heard clapping from the other side of the field. They turned to see their brother who was still in his ANBU uniform, without the mask.

"Itachi-Nii-sama," cried Natsuki, "Are you done with patrol duty already?"

"For now," replied the eldest Uchiha, "I have a mission tomorrow and have a day to rest before my team and I head out."

"Aww I wanted to spend more time with you Nii-sama," cried Sasuke who had moved to stand next to Natsuki.

"Don't be such a baby," said Itachi while flicking Sasuke's and Natsuki's forehead. The two glared at him before rubbing the spot they where hit.

"That was an interesting spar. Natsuki, that wasn't Kaa-san's style… at least not all of it was. Mothers Taijutsu style was a fast disabling one that uses an enemies power against them. Your style is almost the same but you don't use the same type of strikes. You also let your opponent get away from you for short lapses of time. In Kaa-san's style you dance around your enemy, never give them a chance to relax and strike so they never have a chance to strike you again."

The girl looked at Itachi for a second before answering, "Well um after I unlocked my memories I realized I knew a lot of thing already and even though I gained that knowledge from bastards it would benefit me in the future and that it would be best for me to use it to my advantage. So what I was doing was trying to use Kaa-san's style with a grappling style that I started learned with the creeps. I thought it would be a nice addition to style plus it would be a grate start to the style that I am going to have to create myself."

Itachi nodded his head in understanding, "You two did well today from what I saw. How would you like it if… I taught you something?"

Natsuki and Sasuke were shocked; Itachi was _offering_ to teach them something. The two looked around frantically for some sign of an attack or the world ending, when they found none and had to accept that what was happening was real they jumped on there brother and squeezed him for all his life was worth.

"Hey get off you two or else I wont teach you. I mean it…GET OF!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After pulling the chibis of him Itachi took them to a more forested area. He set the two on the ground before taking on what they called 'lecture mode.'

"No what I am going to teach you is a chakra control exercise. Now I am aware that you can use chakra Natsuki but I am curious if you can use your energy in the same way as chakra and if you do this that means you might be able to jutsu wont it," the girl nodded her head eagerly and Itachi continued, "Now what you do is take a leaf and have it stick to your fore head using chakra."

Picking a leaf of the tree Itachi placed it in the middle of his forehead and applied a small stream of chakra. Natsuki and Sasuke looked on amazed and Itachi took this time to speak, "If you finish this by the time I come back from my mission I'll show you the next level of this exercise". The two nodded happily and Itachi disappeared.

The two looked at each other with determination shining in their eyes.

"Lets do our best Sasuke-Nii-chan!"

"Yeah!"

The two picked up leaves and lied down on ground. Putting the leaves on their forehead they began working.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Why can I get this?" thought the girl angrily. It had been half an hour and Sasuke had already managed to get the leaf to stick for a whole minute. She couldn't even get it to stick!

What was she doing wrong!

Suddenly she heard Reikai's voice in her head, "My child what is troubling you?"

'I am trying to get this leaf to stick to my forehead using some of my Reiki or Gaiki but I just cant get it to work.'

"Hum well it seems as if you need a guide. Would you like me to help you?"

'Yes, if it wouldn't be to much trouble.'

"None at all. Now the first thing you have to do is clam down. A Miko's ability are heavy affected by her emotions, if you don't clam down this will be impossible for you."

The girl took a few deep breaths to calm herself while wondering what Reikai meant by calling her a Miko.

"Good now I want you to focus on one of your energies. Even if it doesn't flow the way you want it to. You need to learn how to get a feel for each of the energies that lie within your body."

Natsuki closed her eyes and focused on finding the warm and claming feeling, which she associated with her. She search deep within herself and her Reiki flared filling her with warm and sending her mind into a slight daze. She sighed in content and she was so far gone she nearly missed Reikai's departing words.

"Good job you've got it flowing. Now all you need to do is guide it, I will leave this part for you to discover. You should try this with your Gaiki also."

The girl focused on her task once again. She pushed against the energy flowing in her body only for it to reject her efforts at moving it. She pushed it harder and came up with the same results. She quickly got frustrated and angry. She pushed one more time her anger getting the better of her. As if sensing her anger the energy seemed to recede and stay just out of her reach, which made the girl angrier.

Turning her head the girl looked at the boy she considered her brother sitting on the ground looking calm and collected. He had managed to keep the leaf on his head for another minute. 'He's so calm, just like Reikai told me to be. It's important for a Miko she said, so maybe its not going to work if I push the energy. I have to find another way but what?'

Natsuki clamed herself once again and called her Reiki to her. This time she didn't jump into moving it, she sat there and felt the energy move within her. In her mind she could see a silhouette of herself with her Reiki moving in her, a blinding white against her shadow.

Natsuki sighed at the gentle energy. It wasn't moving very fast with in her it was more like a river in its movement. Without realizing it Natsuki began to move with the flow in her mind and willed it to speed up a little. To the girls shock and delight the flow of energy within her speed up. 'I need to flow with it to be able to control it. Its kind of like a calm river that way; its harder to get where your going if your fighting against the current,' thought the girl.

Finding the flow once again she directed it towards the leaf on her head. Concentrating she sat up from where she lied on the ground and to her amazement the leaf stayed on. Even as her leaf fell She cheered in happiness, which caused Sasuke to lose focus on what he was doing and drop his leaf as well. The girl ran over to her brother and gave him a hug thanking him for the help, which confused the boy more than already was.

After the girl calmed down she sat down on the ground and resumed her work. In her mind Reikai smiled and sat down with Chiharu and Gaikai. 'You have done well my child.'

Another half an hour went by fast for the two. Once Natsuki realized how to move the energy within her it was all a matter of concentration for her to keep the leaf on her head. After she successfully kept the leaf on her head for 5 minutes with her Reiki she switched over to her Gaiki. This was vastly different from her Reiki. While Reiki could be a clam river just flowing softly Gaiki was like white water rapids, twisting and turning and never certain of which direction it's going. Gaiki was an explosive energy and opposed to the gently warmth of Reiki, was hot. If Natsuki had to associate and emotion with this it would be rage, not anger but pure uncontrollable rage.

With all the differences in the energy it stands to reason that the methods of controlling them where vastly different. Natsuki. Who was a smart enough girl to notice this went back to her first method of controlling the energy and was surprised when she felt the Gaiki stir within her. Her assumption was that like rapids you had to fight against Gaiki's current to get anything done if not you just get swept away. It wasn't long after she figured it out that she was able to keep the leaf on her head with Gaiki. Which made the girl happier than a cat with catnip.

Sasuke had also made progress and was now walking around with the leaf on his head. Which took a lot of work and concentration by itself. He was getting board and needed a more challenging way to do the exercise than just sitting on the ground. After Natsuki's outburst he noticed that if he let his mind wander for a second than his chakra would 'let go' of the leaf. So here he was walking up and down the field trying not to bump into more trees (current count was at 10 trees). Natsuki was following his example of challenging himself but in a different way. She decided that she would learn how to send her energy to more than on place at a time. The girl took two more leaves and placed them on the palms of her hands. Focusing her Gaiki, which she decided would be a little more difficult for this, she would try and keep the leaves on her forehead and her hands as she sat up to a position where she was crossing her legs and her hands where faced down towards the ground but not toughing it.

They both could do their respected 'challenge version' for 10 minutes before they started to fell strained. When Mikoto came to tell them that they had there lessons she was surprised and delighted at what she saw, even saying that she was going to make there favorites tonight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsuki hands worked fast to play the scales on the violin her father had gotten her this afternoon. After hearing about her success in controlling her energy the man had gone out and bought her it. Fugaku was standing off to the side smiling at his daughter. Even if the girl didn't look it she was an Uchiha and no one could say other wise. Fugaku closed his eyes as a simple yet beautiful melody sounded from the instrument Natsuki was holding. 'She's a quick learner and good at anything she puts her mind to. How could she not be an Uchiha?' Thought the man. His thoughts then turned to his youngest, 'another one who will become grate'. As thoughts about his children filled his head he came to one conclusion, 'I am such a good father.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsuki sat in the garden with Itachi and Sasuke her eyes closed and her breathing steady. Her mind was trying to process everything she was feeling. Even with her eyes closed it was like she could sense every living thing around her. Every little flower and insect was brought into her awareness…and it was giving her a killer headache.

'Why is this happening?'

"Because you have fully unlocked your gifts they are always present for you to use and because of this anything with life will call to you." said Gaikai from within her.

'Why is that?'

"Because you are a Miko it is there job to listen to the world when it calls them. You are hearing the call right now because you have achieved the right to the title Miko." answered the man.

'What is a Miko anyway? I remember Chiharu-Oji-san taking about it when her was telling me about my great grandmother, Kagome.'

"A Miko is a person who is charged with keeping balance in nature. A Miko is charged with the protection and preservation of lives and spirit. How a Miko chooses how to use their gifts is up to them. Your great grandmother chose to fight those with evil sprits. Your grandmother Rin became a powerful healer. Is all up to the person."

'But I though Rin was born a Reiseijuu? How is she a Miko? How am I a Miko'

"A Reiseijuu is a Miko. They have just been granted more powers and a deeper understanding of the earth. Reiseijuu have been given the powers to help spirits of the living and the dead, which lower class Miko cannot ever hope to achieve. It is also untrue to say that you are born a Reiseijuu. You must earn that right. However it is easier for those of your line because you do not have to go through a binding ritual to access that level of power."

The girl was happy and amazed at the information that she was getting. So she would have to earn her place with her ancestors…no problem, 'thanks for clearing that up Gaikai. I just have to work ten times harder than I do now.'

The dragon man smiled, "No problem little one and I believe you can do it. And if you want to stop the constant call you might what to tell them that its annoying you. I am sure they will understand. Just flair a little Gaiki it will send the message."

The girl thanked the dragon one more time before doing as he instructed. Soon the loud whispering in her mind calmed down and became a soothing hum. Opening her eyes she smiled and stood from her spot before following her brothers who where going inside for dinner.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey everyone now some of you may be wondering about the pairing in this fic and I am going to be totally truthful with you. I have no idea what it is. So I am going to let you the reader decide. Just click on the review box and put the people you would like to see together. Other than that I don't have anything else to say

Ja Ne


	10. Chap 10

Wow I can't believe it's been so long. I hope that you're not too mad at me for neglecting to update. Anyway I am not sure bout this chapter but you may like it. Chapter 11 should not be to far behind!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… in this dimension…  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsuki panted as she finished her last lap. The leaf positioned on her forehead floated to the ground, forgotten. Her cerulean blue eyes were shining in the early morning light. As she sat on the dew-covered grass, she heard a small yipping sound.

Turning her head towards the forest, she caught a glimpse of a small fox kit with bandages wrapped around one of its front paws running towards her. Behind the fox was Sasuke who was glaring daggers at the small animal.

The fox ran up to the girl and curled itself around her neck, purring happily all the while. Natsuki giggled and looked at Sasuke who sat down beside her. The fox seemed to laugh as it noticed the Uchiha boy was glaring at it.

"Tell that fur ball that some people can't maneuver in the forest like a rat and that it's rude to just run off," Snapped the dark-haired boy.

The fox kit yipped and growled few times, _"It's not my fault that this kid is slow and clumsy and for the last time my name is Akishou." _

Natsuki just shook her head at the two and smiled. For four days, it had been like this. The day after their success with the leaf exercise, she had started experimenting with her ability to hear nature. It was only by chance that she had heard the foxes cry for help while she was listening to the forest.

Some fox-hating villagers had attacked the poor thing not long ago when he accidentally wondered into the village. His leg was broken quite badly and Natsuki wasted no time getting him to Mikoto. After the small creature had its leg wrapped and was able to walk, he followed Natsuki around like her shadow. The fox kit adored her, and would bring her all kinds of delightful surprises from the short lapses of time, only to unattached itself from her to go hunting. The fox's love for Natsuki was only surpassed by its obvious contempt for the youngest Uchiha heir.

Natsuki turned her head and gave Sasuke a look that said 'What do you want?' Or 'Why are you here looking.'

Seeing the look Sasuke answered the unspoken question. "You're really a baka, aren't you? Today, we have to go over to Hiashi-sama's house, remember? Mom doesn't want you over working your self. So, she said that you should come back to the house."

Natsuki shot a glare at Sasuke, "Who you calling a baka? Just for that I won't tell Shou-chan here to stop biting you."

"What do you mean sto…hey? Wait! I am sorry! Get this thing off me!"

Natsuki giggled as she walked back to the house, "That's what you get for messing with me Sasuke."Mikoto smiled as Natsuki set the table with her humming all the while. Natsuki had come running in the kitchen asking what she was suppose to do with a messy and angered Sasuke in tow. Mikoto had immediately told her to clean herself up, and then get some fresh flowers to put on the table.

Natsuki did as she was told, and put on an white sun-dress that had a red ribbon sown in at the bottom, which was frilled. She wore her hair in a ponytail, that was held up by a red ribbon. She had forgone putting on shoes, as she loved the way the grass tickled her feet and planned to enjoy it while in the garden.

She had come back that evening with a bunch of daisies, and a handful of pink Rose petals. She carefully arranged them on the table so that everyone could enjoy them. Just as the two finished Fugaku and a freshly dressed Sasuke came down stairs. "Hey mom what's for breakfast? I am starving!" Shouted Sasuke as he ran over to his mother.

"Lucky for you shou-chan already ate so you can have his share" Natsuki laughed as Sasuke just glared at her.

"You two cut it out and get to your seats. Sasuke can have a little extra food but that's all. And Akishou still needs to heal so he gets his share as well," Mikoto's voice was sharp. The two shuffled to their seats while Akishou sat himself at Natsuki's feet. Soon the table was filled with eggs, bacon, ham, and laughter.

Natsuki walked around the Uchiha Compound looking for Sasuke. He had said he was going to his aunt's house and ran off. She looked around only to see people staring at her with strange looks. She felt her face heat up and she looked down to hide how embarrassed the attention made her. She kept walking even though she felt like crawling in a corner, these people where talking about her but their eyes where different and she didn't know if it was good or bad.

Lost in thought, the girl never noticed that she was on a collision course with a person's leg until it was too late. Natsuki fell to the ground with a small cry of surprised.

"Oh my, I am sorry. Are you ok?" Said a voice above her.

Natsuki looked up to see a boy who looked to be about eighteen years old. His long black hair was spiked at the top and was tied into a long ponytail at the bottom. His dark eyes that were typical for an Uchiha were filled with concern. His hand was out stretched towards her in an offer to help her up.

"I am fine," She said, grabbing his hand, "Just a bit shocked is all."

"Well that's relief. What are you doing wondering around aimlessly?"

She smiled, "I am looking for Sasuke. He said he was going to his aunt's house but I don't know where it is so I am a little lost . . . I would ask for help but everyone around us really doesn't seem to like me. . ."

"Well you're really lucky. My names Shisui and I happen to be Sasuke cousin so he should be at my house from what you're saying. I'll take you there now if you want?" Natsuki hugged the strange man, "Thank you very much! By the way my names' Natsuki. I guess you could call me your little cousin as well."

Shisui laughed, "Ok then little cousin. Let's get you to Sasuke!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that's when Sasuke found me in the forest. I was really happy!"

Shisui smiled at Natsuki as he entered his house, "Hello! Mom, Sasuke… is anyone home?"

Suddenly Sasuke came from the direction of the kitchen a cookie held firmly in between his teeth. "Oh Shisui, look what your mom gave…Natsuki what are you doing here?"

"Mom told me to get you and by the way I am telling her that you had a cookie before lunch," said the girl with a slightly mocking tone.

"Hey you two calm down. What did you need Sasuke for Natsuki?"

The girl looked a Shisui and blinked, "Oh right we have to go to Hiashi-sama's house today and if we don't hurry back mom and dad are going to leave."

"But I wanted to train with Shisui. He a really awesome ninja you know."

"I know," said the girl looking as Shisui, "Uchiha Shisui A.K.A Shunshin no Shisui. Feared for his speed and use of the Uchiha clan bloodline. He is an A ranked ninja and is said to be the best user of Shunshin no Jutsu since the Yondaime Hokage."

Shisui just looked at the girl shocked. How the hell did she know all of that? Sure he knew that he was well known but adult civilians didn't know that much about him, hell even some Chunin didn't know that much about him. How did she get that information?

"Ah sorry," Whispered Natsuki. "I sometimes forget that it's a little strange to be a walking bingo book. Can't really help it though sometimes the information just spills out and I really can't control what comes out my mouth."

"Yeah. She's a walking encyclopedia. It makes me wonder why you even go to lessons with me anymore, you know everything already."

"Well you never can stop learning. Any way, I think it's time you two where on your way," Shisui said with a chuckle.

The two nodded and ran off. Shisui watched their retreating backs, 'That girl is going to be dangerous when she grows up.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsuki held Fugaku's hand tightly as she looked up at the gatekeepers to the Hyuga compound. The guards were unnerving and did nothing to calm the little girl's nerves. Fugaku had noticed this quickly.

Suddenly, the gates opened to revile Hiashi and Hinata, who was standing behind her father's leg. Another small girl stood behind them with Neji, who was holding the girls hand. Hinata looked up and Natsuki smiled while giving a gentle wave. Hiashi bowed slightly before speaking, "Welcome to the compound, I hope that there will be no trouble for anyone."

Fugaku returned the gesture, "I do hope so Hiashi, I do hope so."

Hiashi and Fugaku walked off into the compound together and everyone else followed. As the two clan head discussed business Natsuki slipped between Hinata and Neji and began speaking with them, "Hey Hinata-Chan, Neji-kun, is that Hanabi-chan?"

"Hai Natsuki-Chan," Hinata answered.

"Wow she's really cute! Hi Hanabi-chan my names Natsuki I hope that we can be friends!"

The two-year cocked her head to the side, "Tsuki Fwend"

"That's right Hanabi-chan! Wow you're really smart."

The two year old gave a big smile while turning to her sister, "Wook Nata I got fwend!"

Hinata smiled and patted Hanabi on the head, "That's great Hanabi. I bet you'll make a lot more friends in the future."

"Hinata, Natsuki, please come over here," the two looked to see Hiashi beckoning them over a large training area. "We need to observe how Natsuki's new chakra coils have developed and the best way to do that is if we make them work. We are going to have you two spar not only to test your new coils' Natsuki but as a training opportunity for the both of you."

The two girls nodded and stood opposite each other. Natsuki stood with her right arm extended out with her palm faced towards Hinata. She stood with her weight focused on her left leg, which was behind her. Her eyes were focused on Hinata and were blazing with determination.

Hinata stood ready in the gentle fist style that everyone in her clan used. She had activated her clan's bloodline, which was apparent by the veins that bulged out around her eyes. While this might imitate other people Hinata knew Natsuki would not even bother with it.

Natsuki suddenly shot forward towards Hinata, intent on hitting her in the stomach. Hinata stepped to the side avoiding the hit before trying to land an open palm hit to Natsuki's stomach. Natsuki managed to grab the girl's arm and return palm strike to Hinata with more power.

The two continued this way for a while, exchanging palm strikes and punches with each other. It wasn't long before Natsuki noticed something wrong with the way Hinata moved. Even though she wasn't a Hyuga, she knew enough to know that Hinata was moving to slow to actually use the gentle fit style to its full potential. She could also see that the girl was just not flowing with the style as if it were a pair of clothing she couldn't walk in. The style was way too stiff for the Hyuga girl and it was very obvious.

Natsuki frowned before charging at Hinata again. Hinata took a step back before coming at Natsuki with a slow palm strike. Natsuki smiled to herself as she took the hit dead on surprising everyone in the room especially Hinata. The soft-spoken girl ran over to friend, nearly in tears.

"Are you ok? I am sorry; I thought you would get out the way. I didn't mean to hurt you honest."

Natsuki just smiled, "Hinata what are you going on about? That was great! I was trying to get you to hit me. You were moving real slow and you made your hits real easy to dodge so that you didn't hurt me but Hina-Chan in the long run you are hurting me".

Hinata looked at her with a look that said 'I don't get it'.

The blond girl just smiled more and began to explain, "Every time we spar with someone Hina we are testing and improving our skills. If you hold back then you're not improving and neither is the person you're sparing with. If we don't improve then we might end up facing enemies with no real means to defend ourselves and unlike in a friendly spar your enemy is not hurting you to help you there most likely trying to kill you. So Hina-Chan if we're going to spar I rather you give it your all and help me get better than hold both of us back with half hearted efforts," Natsuki stood up and held Hinata's hands, "so let's do our best."

Hinata looked at Natsuki with wide eyes and a smile, "I think I get it. I'll try my best to become strong and to help my friends to, so that we don't get hurt."

The two girls went back to the middle of the field and began their spar anew. This time Hinata lashed out with full force and speed against Natsuki. The blond girl was hard pressed to avoid attacks by the shy Hyuga girl. Natsuki ducked under a finger strike and did a leg sweep which Hinata responded to by jumping back.

Not wanting to give Natsuki a break the shy girl bounced back towards the girl. Natsuki seeing that she didn't have time to evade acted on instincts and did a back flip to get out the way. In the process she managed to kick Hinata in the chest stunning the girl and sending her to the floor.

Everyone stood in shocked at the action. Natsuki immediately ran over to Hinata and began to apologize to the girl who just smiled back at her.

Fugaku and Hiashi were both watching the scene with small smiles. Fugaku was proud that his daughter seemed to be improving and a very fast rate and that she seemed to be very talented. Hiashi was proud that his daughter actually put up a fight and couldn't help but be ashamed that he never saw what the problem was but in less than 10 minutes of sparing with her Natsuki had.

The two looked at each other and nodded. Hiashi called both of them over and said that they were going to have a light lunch before continuing. When they got to the dining hall Natsuki's jaw had fallen to the floor looking at the spread of food that was a 'light lunch'.The two families ate in relative peace talking softly among each other.

After lunch Hiashi asked Natsuki to demonstrate the leaf exercise for him using both Reiki and Gaiki both separately and together (it had been something else she had been trying on her own). She was able to do the exercise with the Reiki and Gaiki flawlessly. However she was only able to keep two leaves on her palms for 3 minutes when channeling both Reiki and Gaiki.

"Well I've come to a conclusion about both energies and I have to say I am completely surprised. It seems like Chakra both Gaiki and Reiki are very malleable and easy to manipulate. I believe that if she attempted to use either one of them for Jutsu they would work but we would have to cheek and see. Other than that I think that she would not be hindered to use Shinobi techniques at all."

The girl just jumped up and down exited that she could learn Shinobi Techniques even though her Chakra was out of order.

"Hiashi," Called Mikoto quietly, "I know it's not my place but do you think that Hinata would like to join us when I give Natsuki dance lessons? I was thinking about it and it seems like it would be great way for the girls to spend time with each other and have fun. It would be wonderful to have her…"

Hiashi gave a small smile, "Mikoto I think that is a wonderful idea. Your daughter seems to have a wonderful affect on Hinata and I am sure they would enjoy it. However in return ask that your family grace us with their presence at Hinata's birthday party in about two weeks time." The two girls smiled at each other before egging their respective parent to accept the deal.

"Well, Hiashi I guess I'll see Hinata tomorrow at seven am ne?"

"Yes I think you will and if he doesn't mind I hope Neji wouldn't mind tagging along." Chuckled Hiashi.

With a few more parting words the Uchiha Family made their way back home.

"I can't wait! Are you going to spar with Neji, Suke? I know you've wanted to."

"Yeah you bet I am and…" Sasuke shut his mouth as he walked into the living room. On the floor laid Itachi who had a gash running along his arm. His ANBU mask was left on the floor and was looking up at him.

"Itachi-nii-sama," cried Sasuke as he ran into the room. Mikoto's face was grim as she went over to help her son wrap the arm in some bandages. Fugaku went to the kitchen and came back with a bowl full of water which his wife thanked him for.

"So the Mission went well," started Fugaku. Itachi just nodded before thanking his mother who had finished wrapping his arm up.

In the door way Natsuki stood shocked as it all took place. When she saw Itachi's arm Indescribable fear griped at her heart. She just couldn't believe that he was hurt in made her sad, but…worse much worse.

'You could help him,' Said Reikai quietly.

The girl immediately knew what the spirit was talking about. It had been a pet project of hers. She would pump Reiki into dead plants and watch them grow to be tall, green and healthy. She hesitated for a short while she hadn't really tried to heal a person before. What would happen if I didn't work?

'Don't doubt yourself," Called Reikai voice, "if you doubt then you will not succeed." Natsuki took a step towards the family who looked at her with confusion and a bit of sorrow. "Itachi-Nii," she said softly, "are you hurt really badly?"

The older boy shook his head no, "this is nothing to worry about. Really. So don't look so sad."

"But I want to help you," said Natsuki with a firm voice.

Itachi looked at his mother for an explanation but she looked as baffled as he felt. He turned back towards the little girl before nodding his head.

Natsuki smiled and walked over to Itachi. When she was standing directly opposite of him she put her hand on his wound before closing her eyes. 'Focus on the healing power. Bring out the Reiki to my aid. Focus…Focus…Focus.'

The white energy, that they had come to know as Reiki seeped out of the small girls hand and wrapped around the wound. Under the bandages the wound slowly knit closed. Itachi sat stunned as he felt his skin being sewn together and amazed when the pain had completely vanished. After a minute the glow subsided and Natsuki carefully unwrapped the arm and gave a happy squeal.

The rest of the Uchiha was stunned in less than a minute Natsuki had just healed Itachi's deep wound. The skin was flawless and you would have never known that there was ever a gaping gash in that area. Mikoto just smiled and shook her head, leaning over to her husband she told him what was on her mind, "We best not tell medic-nin about this. They'd be immensely jealousy."

Fugaku just smiled at his wife before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Ewww! Kaa-san and Tou-san are being all lovey-dovey now, let's go!" The two adults just shook their heads as their eldest child was led away by his siblings.

"Honey," started Fugaku, "I am going to make this clear right now. I am NOT giving them the talk, just so you know."

His wife chuckled before smiling, "I wouldn't trust you to do it anyway."

While Fugaku and Mikoto chatted the children had run outside. Natsuki and Sasuke were busy showing Itachi that they had mastered the leaf exercise and some of the challenge versions they had made.

The older boy was impressed with his younger siblings. He knew they were smart but by working together they could accomplish amazing things. Preparing himself mentally for what was about to happen he told the kids to stop what they were doing, "Ok I promised so I guess I'll teach you the leaf floating exercise now."

The Two kids smiled before running to Itachi and tackling to the ground. The older boy sighed but smiled on the inside he really did love his younger siblings and didn't want anything ever harming them.

When the two calmed down he began to explain; "Now this exercise isn't too difficult. The main point is to push the leaf of your hand by continuously pushing chakra out of your hand from a single point. This will push the leaf up while keeping in connected to you so that wind can't blow it away. You need to be able to float the leaf about 10 centimeters away from your hand. " Itachi gave them a demonstration and left them to work on the exercise on their own. The two sat together chatting about ways they could go about doing this and even trying it a few times. After a half an hour they could get the leaf to flout about a half a centimeter but then the stream of Chakra they put out would just die. However it was about five and before they could continue they were called inside for their music lessons.-- A tall woman with raven black hair looked out on the horizon. Her blue-gray eyes were full of wisdom. Her hands were folded on her lap and a peaceful smile was placed on her heart-shaped face and a turquoise crescent moon stood out on her forehead. Next to her was a man who stood a half a head taller than the woman his golden eyes were soft yet told of the power he had. His long silver hair was done in one long braid. His clawed hands were folded against his chest and the Magenta crescent moon on his for head glowed in the fading light.

The man suddenly turned and spoke his voice powerful and deep, "Are you worried about the child still? The messenger assured us that she was protected well."

"Yes I know what he said," came the woman's liquid voice, "But I can't help but worry. For such a thing to happen we… have really lost touch with the world haven't we… after all this time of searching for the two of them… Kushina and Rin were so happy. When Kushina saw the girls' picture she just broke down in tears. I can't wait for the time when she is to come."

"Kagome, my love I feel the same however until then we must wait."

The woman gave a loud sigh, "Sesshomaru, I still feel that there is something more we can do till that time. I want to let her know that she has family here that loves her."

"What of the fox kit Shippo sent? Akishou was his name I think."

"Well as far as she knows it was a wild fox that she happened upon and nothing more than that…I know we could send he pictures and maybe a few letters telling her about us. We'll make a scrap book…"

The silver haired demon lord began ignoring his wife at this point. He truly did love her but sometimes she was just annoying. . .

--------------------------------------------------------------

Keep it short n simple. review plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!


	11. Chap 11

WOW! I am really happy with this story so far in fact I never thought it would be this good. I am having a little trouble thinking up ideas for the next chapter but it should be out before the second week if the next month so no worries. A big thanks to my beta xXKiraUzumakiXx!!!!

Disclamer: ok I don't own Naruto…but I want to

Let's get the ball rolling shall we!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji and Sasuke sat next to each other panting lightly. Sweat ran down their foreheads as they collapsed on the ground. Next to them Natsuki stood shaking her head while Hinata giggled quietly.

"Man what are you two complaining about? It was a simple dance lesson I mean come on, we only reviewed basic positions! It was not that hard!" She said.

"Well they are boys," came a voice from behind. Turning around Natsuki caught a glimpse of Ino standing there, and smiled at her.

"Ino-chan I thought you went down stairs," Hinata said in her soft voice.

"I did, but then you guys were taking forever to get down stairs so I came back up." Ino replied.

Natsuki sighed, "Well we all better get of our butts and get down stairs we still have some sparring to do and then we have to work on the leaf exercise and standing here aint' getting work done. So chop-chop let's go!"

In the kitchen, Mikoto could only smile as she heard the group of small children run down stairs. It has only been two months yet many things have changed. Natsuki had touched the lives of her whole family and added just a bit of sunshine to everyone's day. Without Natsuki, the band of friends outside would probably not exist. Her bright and caring personality just drew people to her and anyone she knew.

Natsuki had also changed the way they trained. Mikoto had though she put her days of being a kinochi behind her after she had Sasuke. However, with Natsuki around she found herself brushing up on some old skills and getting back into shape. Itachi often gave his brother advice on training and Fugaku started to pay more attention to Sasuke's work. She managed to change the work ethic of her friends to match her own determination. Mikoto smiled again remembering how Ino first reacted to the offer.

_Flashback_

"_Kaa-san you're the best!" yelled Natsuki excitedly._

"_Yea mom, thanks," Said Sasuke while eating._

_Mikoto patted him on the head and spoke, "Well, it's the least I can to for you all that hard work you put in today. All of you are progressing so fast in your studies. Hinata is getting the hang of controlling her movements better and Sasuke accuracy is getting better as well. Neji has improved the range of his bloodline and Natsuki has been doing better incorporating my teachings of pressure points, though she is still developing Taijutsu style."_

_The kids all beamed at each other as they ate their Ice cream in the park. As they sat Natsuki spotted a blond haired man the she instantly recognized him. "Mom look Its Inoichi-san. Do you think Ino-chan is with him?"_

_Mikoto just shook her head in an 'I do not know' manner before waving down Inoichi. The blond man easily saw and recognized her and made his way towards the bench she was sitting at._

"_Mikoto-san what a surprise, you seem to have more children every time I meet you." Inoichi chirped, with a smile._

"_Funny as always Inoichi-san," Mikoto chuckle, "Sorry to disappoint, but I am quite happy with the size of my family and I do not think I will be having more children just yet. These two kids are Hiashi's. They come over to my house to train in the morning and I was just taking them out for a little treat."  
_

"_Well how would they like to play with my little princess for a while? You know, so we could talk a bit longer?" not needing to be told twice the group ran off towards the monkey bars and started playing. _

"_So Tsuki-chan who are your new friends?" asked Ino._

"_Oh, well this is Hinata-chan and her cousin Neji. They come over to out house in the morning for dance lessons and sparing."_

"_Well that's cool," Ino said in a dismissive manner._

_Natsuki just cocked her head, and sent her a strange look, "Well who do you train with Ino?"_

_The girl looked away towards the others who were playing near the sand box, "Mostly by myself I guess. I mean who needs other people to train? It's much better all on your own anyway."_

_Natsuki shook her head as if to say she understood, "I get were you're coming from. I like to train by myself too. It gives me time to think and solve my problems. And it helps with focus, too. However, I like training with Sasuke, Neji, and Hinata. It better for things like Taijutsu training and Chakra control is a lot easier when you have four heads trying to figure out how something works out." _

_The other girl just nodded her head, still looking away. _

"_You could join us you know. Me and Hinata love dance lessons and we've been trying to get the boys to join in with us it really helps along with the sparing. We promised each other that we would help each other be strong. If you join us, I'll make the same promise to you," the younger blond said, a wide smile was on her face and the sincerity of her word were some how shining in her bright blue eyes._

_The other girl smiled back finally meting the younger girls gaze, "I'll ask my dad," she said simply. Nodding Natsuki dragged Ino over to where the others where playing._

_On the bench not too far away from them, Inoichi smiled at his daughters back as he asked Mikoto exactly what she would need for her dance lessons. _

_Flashback ends _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, the group of kids were playing a game that Natsuki had made up. The game rules itself were as followed: Each player gets three pieces of ribbon where they can put anywhere on their person. You must protect your pieces while trying to steal the other player's ribbons. The person with the most ribbons in the end wins the game. To make the game a little clearer each player had a specific colored ribbon.

The game was all about stealth and helped them learn how to react to multiply enemies. It was everyman for himself and for the ten minutes the game lasted they were not friends but ninja with a mission. It also helped them learn to negotiate; if they needed help they could give away one of their pieces and an alliance might be formed. It was a good game and with the competitive spirit

Natsuki jumped back from the two that were attacking her. Five pieces of cloth could be seen on her only two of them where hers originally. She ran quickly into the forest and hid behind one of the trees, 'Man that was close Hinata and Sasuke almost got me that time.' Suddenly she felt Akishou pulling at the bottom of her sweat pants, "They're coming this way huh. Well, we got about two minutes left let's see if we can get lucky ne?"

Natsuki began running back to the house, which was base in this game, Akishou followed behind her, ready to speed ahead if he heard anything. Hinata and Sasuke were blocking her quickest path back home and with Hinata's Byakugan, it wouldn't be long until they figured out where she was going and tried to stop her. Some crows that were flying above her gave a few cries before flying off. 'Man could this get worse Neji and Ino are working together and are tailing me now! The only chance I have is if I push myself to go faster!' She thought.

Turning to Akishou, Natsuki signaled him to go and distract Hinata and Sasuke before they made it to camp. She watched as the fox speed up threw the forest determined to do his job. Focusing a little, she released a small amount of energy from her gravity seals. The results were amazing. She was running at speed few Chunin could reach with out pumping Chakra to there legs. She was seeing in tunnel vision but that wasn't stopping her and in less the two minutes she had reached the house.

Amazed at what just happened, Natsuki replaced the energy in the seal, with a daze and waited for the rest of her friends to come back. It took five minutes for everyone to get back in the house Natsuki was the winner of the game with five ribbons.

"Ha! That was a good game," said Ino "I still wish I had won though . . ."

As the group of children made their way inside the smell of food overwhelmed them and caused them to rush into the dinning room. Inside there were many different dishes set up on the table and the kids could already feel their mouths watering. Eggs, fish, rice, meat and other things sat laid out on the table. Natsuki turned her head when she felt someone tap and was surprised to see Mikoto standing there.

"Well there you all are. I was just going to get you. Hinata-chan, Neji-kun, and Ino-chan your parents are at a meeting right now and they wont be back for I while. So I made food for you too. Now don't be shy, go ahead and eat it up." The Uchiha matriarch smiled again as the kids took there seats.

"Arigato Okaa-san/Uchiha-san," Cried the kids as they began devouring the food like a pack of wild animals.

"It was no problem at all." The older woman looked down and saw Akishou who was looking at her with his ears tilled back, "I didn't forget you Shou-chan. Here you go. A nice big plate of food." The foxed yipped excitedly as she place a big plate of food on the floor.

"I wonder Tou-san is doing right now?" Natsuki asked with curiosity.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's developing at an alarming rate. If those monster were anything they were efficient with her training. They trained her mind and body as much as they could," Inoichi said his eyes closed all the while.

"She is quite brilliant," agreed Fugaku, "She just seems to pull information out of no where. If what I observed is correct then she was being trained as an assassin. She doesn't realize some of the things she dose should not be possible for her. Just the other day, I passed by the library and found her reading a book on advanced anatomy. At first I doubted that she understood anything she was reading so I asked her why she picked the book. Imagine my shock when she said she needed to better understand the nervous system so she can learn to disable people by disrupting the electrical signals the brain sends to the body."

"I've also seen that she has gone from almost no emotional control to very refined control. For a six year old she dose not act in rash ways. She analyzes situations so well that it can be scary at times," added Hiashi, "Her control over her energy is also quite good nothing impressive by my clan's standards but still quite good."

"The only thing I am worried about is her mental health," said Inoichi with a sigh, "Without realizing it she's acting a lot like she was trained to in that place. I don't know how bad it can get but I am sure it's the only thing we really have to worry about."

"While all of that is nice, we have to get back to the issue at hand, is the girl ready to go to the academy. I don't feel like pushing it back even longer…to much dam paperwork," the other men chuckled at the Hokage words "and I am still going to have to quite the council which doesn't know anything about the girl's situation." This bit of information shut everyone up.

"You haven't told the rest of the council…" started Inoichi.

"Of course I haven't. The members of the council have big mouths and if I am mistaken many of them dislike the girl. What do you think would happen if I told them about what happened to her?"

"They would probably find away to leak information to the people who did it," joked Inoichi only to realize that it was entirely possible.

"That and worse my friend. So for now I think that they shall remain ignorant of the situation that Natsuki is in currently. Now about her education…"

"But wouldn't rumors already be spreading. I mean we have taken Natsuki out before and its not like people are blind we've made it clear that we care for her or at least I hope we did," said Fugaku.

The Hokage chuckled, "What you say is true but I have already thought of that and have started a counter to that which more people believe. Natsuki is just Sasuke friend as far as anyone is concerned and you just wanted to make sure she was safe those days you took her out on the town. Mikoto even helped to strengthen the support for this rumor by bring the children to the park."

"What about when school starts, I can't have one of my clan members take her, it could dispel the rumors and I can't send her alone after all those monsters might still be looking for her," said Fugaku, his tone getting colder by the second.

"She will have one of your clan members' following her and you know him quite, well… he is your son after all. You see he will be a part of the ANBU squad I will have guard her when she is outside of your protection. They will be let in on some of the secrets surrounding the girl and as such will be had picked by your son as he knows ANBU the best. And after all that was the original agreement; Natsuki is supposedly were she is so that Itachi can keep an eye on her. So now all of that is taken care off…education?"

"I believe my daughter is ready for school Hokage-sama."

"I also believe that the girl is ready to attend the academy Hokage-sama," said Hiashi.

"The girl is more than ready Hokage-sama," said Inoichi.

"Then after winter break Natsuki will join the ninja academy."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" Intoned the three men.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A dark figure walked down a long hall way. The figure eyes were dark and held no emotion what so ever. As the figure walked up to the end of the hall it stopped at what seemed to be a dead end. Tapping his foot on the ground the stone wall seemed to dissipate revealing a large throne room lit by torches. Walking to the back of the room the dark figure kneeled in front of the throne.

"Report Mizu," a monotone voice called out and the dark figured looked up at the thrown.

"My lord, I have some bad news. It seems project Nine has been taken from us sir," said the man identified as Mizu.

The dark figure on the thrown looked down at the man kneeling before him, "How far along was the project? What are you doing to retrieve it? And most importantly what's the threat level of it in enemy hands?"

"The project subject had been introduced to many of the solder programs sir. The subject went throw the pain tolerance courses and the Chakra enhancement courses successfully. She was educated with the knowledge of the elemental nations including past and current leaders of each hidden village, major towns and cities and some minor towns and cities. She has been made to memorize the bingo book in its entirety and has intermediate knowledge of math, science, and history and language art. We started her on sparing but because of her young age we really haven't gotten far with it. We also attempted to introduce some of the cells we found in Orochimaru's old lab to her. The process was completed but we don't know if the abilities given to her will manifest.

As for retrieval that will be a bit hard sir you see there are many rumor spinning around the village about the subject and if even one of them is true than it makes getting back to without anyone noticing quite…difficult if you will. She has been getting a little more attention than she used to and she has been seen with the clan heirs of the Hyuuga, Uchiha, and Yamanaka clans and has gained the support and protection of those clans. There is also a rumor out there that the child is living with the Uchiha clan which means we need to somehow get the child alone long enough to acquire her.

Her threat level is unknown at this point in time. If the Memory seal placed on her is still active then she should be no threat at all. In fact even with the Kyuubi at her disposal she will never reach anything higher than a high Chunin level. If the seal is removed though we might have a bit more of a problem she could very well reach the level of the Sinning with the gifts we've given her. Still she won't be a threat to us as long as she remains loyal to Konoha and if she dose than we have the chance to gain her back at any time."

The figure on the thrown was silent as he gazed down at the man before him suddenly he spoke his voice baring a hint of amusement, "Continue to watch the child. She will be a key player in the future of this village I can feel it. If the opportunity ever presents itself grab the child. Other than that we will watch. I am patent and we have time so let us wait just a bit longer."

Mizu stood and turned towards the door, "It shall be done my lord," and he walked away into the darkness.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the last cord of the piano sounded Mikoto stood up and clapped. There was a proud glint in her eyes as she went to hug her two youngest kids. "That was wonderful," she chimed, "and you came up with it all by yourselves Hinata is going to love it."

"I hope so Natsuki had me working on it forever," said the boy glaring at his sister.

"Oh please Sasuke if I didn't get you to work who would. You're so lazy sometimes."

"You two stop it right now. That song was great and now that you're satisfied we have to get going your father and brother are already waiting for us down stairs. They probably think we were still getting ready and knowing your father he's just about ready to drag us down stairs himself," said Mikoto as they walked out of the room.

Down stairs Itachi was just watching as his father got increasingly annoyed.

"What's taking them so long I can't imagine what they are doing…," the words died in his thought as he saw Mikoto walk down stairs with Natsuki and Sasuke in front of her.  
His wife looked beautiful in a peach colored kimono with red japans maple leaves. On her left side you could see the small branches climb up the side of the Yukata stooping at the end of her sleeve. Covering it, her red obi done Anniston style matched with the whole outfit perfectly. Her long black hair was done in a messy bun and had two red hair sticks with butterfly's hanging of the ends.

"Oh Fugaku I am sorry but I had to help Natsuki you know she's never worn one of these before."

The man smiled softly, "don't worry about it. You look absolutely lovely in that kimono it was just made for you wasn't it."

Mikoto chuckled, "Thank you dear now what about our children I bet they want complements to."

Natsuki looked quite adorable in her kimono. It was a light blue that had the petals of pink, yellow and purple flowers on it. There were some patches of white that made up clouds and even a small bird. The very bottom was green and made up what looked like grass where the bird and many flower petals rested. Her obi was light pink and tied butterfly style. Her blond hair was held out of her face by to pins with flowers on them. Sasuke wore a simple dark blue Yukata with snow flake patterns on it.

"You all look very nice. Now are we going to celebrate or stay here all night," said Fugaku with a chuckle.

The family laughed as they left the house.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow this party is so fun I am glad I was invited," came Ino's excited squeal. She wore a light purple Kimono with white flower adorning it.

"Well I am glad you came. It wouldn't be a party with out all my fiends," came Hinata's voice. She wore a lavender kimono with black birds on it.

"Yea this is fun!" said Natsuki while drinking a bit of punch.

The three girls were sitting at a table looking at everyone on else who was dancing and having fun. Sasuke and Neji stood together talking and laughing a little. It was a rare sight to see the usually stoic clan let loose a little. Suddenly the music quieted down and Hiashi motioned everyone to move towards the place where the gifts were placed. Hinata stood on a chair at the head of the table with her father and sister next to her. Each family presented there gift to the heir of there clan one at a time. When Ino's family came up the older blond girl smiled.

"Hinata-chan you're a great friend and I am glad I have you as one. On behalf of my family I give you these."

Hinata opened the gift to see a pair of amethyst hairs sticks with white veins running along there length which she later realized was white gold. On there ends were a pair of ravens whose eyes were made of rubies.

The Hyuuga girl smiled a bright smile, "thanks Ino I never seen a pair so beautiful. I'll treasure them forever."

It came as a surprise to many that the Uchiha were the last. The blond child they had with them seem to bounce her way over to her friend with her ever present smile on her face, "Hey Hinata-chan! I hope you'll like your gifts me and Sasuke has been working forever on what to get you and we each had different ideas so we made a compromise."

Sasuke stepped forward and gave her a small package, "here's your first gift."  
The girl opened the small bock to find a charm bracelet with six charms on it. One was a fox, the other a raven, one looked like the sun and another the moon, there was a flower, and lastly a Yin Yang symbol. Hinata spent a moment trying to figure out what each meant but couldn't figure it out.

"Each one is for a different person in our little band of friends," said Sasuke.

"But there is six of them," replied Hinata in confusion.

Suddenly Hinata felt something pull on her leg. Looking down she saw Akishou who had a ribbon around his neck and smiled, "How could I forget you," she laughed, "You never leave Natsuki's side."

"What about your second gift," asked Hiashi with curiosity.

The sibling smiled a bit before heading towards the piano that was in the room. Everyone gave the two a confused look as the man who was sitting there got up with a bow too the two in order to let Sasuke sit down. The man then handed Natsuki a microphone that he turned on before sitting down.

"Can I please ask everyone to sit in their seats," said Natsuki in an innocent voice. Fugaku gave his wife a look but she just replied with a 'wait and see look'. When everyone was seated Natsuki spoke again, "Here's you second present Nata I hope you like it."

The members of the band got ready and looked towards the girl. She looked towards Sasuke and nodded her head once. Seeing the signal the boy began to play a soft melody.

_Kumo ma ni odoru hikari  
Zonge ni furi sosogu kisetsu ima hajimaru_

Natsuki's voice floated across the room softly as the piano played. The men on the violin joining along as she sang.

_Kake yoru tomo no koe ni  
Furimukeba soko ni itsumo kawaranu egao  
Soshite hizashi wa kagayaku_

_Fuyu no ite tsuku michi wo yuku toki  
Saige nai hagemashi Ni  
Iku no tasukerareta darou_

_Kimi no you ni kimi no you ni fuuki kureru hito de itai yo_

She walked over to Hinata and held her hand. The two girls shared a smile and Natsuki walked back to the piano.

She smiled at Hinata who longed shocked at what she was hearing. Her hand was placed over her heart as if to emphasize what she was singing. The piano and violin part speed up a bit before slowing down. Natsuki sent the girl one last smile before closing her eyes and singing anew.

_Haruka ni tsutsuku michi no  
Yuku saki wa kumo no kanata e to nobotte yuku_

Natsuki started to sway to the music slowly. Suddenly small glowing balls surrounded her joining her in the song.

_Itsushika michi wa hanare  
Sorezore no mirai aruki hajimeru toki mo  
Kitto hizashi wo kagayaku_

The balls of light seemed to dance around the whole room and encouraged people to dance with them. Natsuki just smiled and danced while it all happened. The light spheres added beautiful harmony to Natsuki's solo and many people felt calmed.

_Yume ni yaburete kizutsuita toki  
Tasuke ai sasae au  
Tomo dachi de ite hoshii yo_

Even as the foreboding message passed the girl lips it only seemed to bring people to feel more. The song was just so…kind.

_Kimi no tame ni kimi no tame ni chikara ni naru hito de yo_

_Warau toki mo naku toki ni mo  
Gogatsu no hizashi no you ni_

Sasuke's had worked over the piano in the last series of notes and when he stopped and Stood everyone gave a monstrous round of applause.

The quiet girl had tears in her eyes as she ran and hugged her two friends. People came up to them asking what the lights where but they weren't telling. All in all the party was great and it only served to strengthen the friendship between the six friends there that night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's a wrap! Read and review plzzz! I need feed back so I can make this story better for you (brakes out puppy dog eyes) I am doing it for the good of the people so plzzz help me!

Cyber cookies for anyone who guesses what each charm is and where the song is from!


	12. Chap 12

Well this took longer than I expected to post.

Happy New year to you all! I expecting 2010 to be much better than 2009 for everyone cuz I have to admit that 2009 was overly suckish…for me at least.

Let's start the story! Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha!

* * *

The air was a bit chilly and Natsuki hugged her jacket a bit closer to her for warmth. January was the coldest month out of the year in the hidden leaf village. It rained a lot and the wind only made it feel colder. Natsuki shivered as she looked out on the academy grounds. There were a lot of older kids playing on the grounds, happy to be reunited with there friends after the long winter break.

Deciding that she had enough of the outside for now she slowly made her way inside only stopping once to nod to the ANBU who had brought her there. Inside was much warmer and the girl quickly discarded her black jacket on one of desk in the class room. Some of the kids gave her weird looks but she disregarded them and took out a book to occupy her.

Ten minutes later a women with short dark brown hair walked into the room. She was pretty but nothing special and wore the standard Chunin outfit. Walking into the middle of the room she gave a small smile and waving her hand to calm the students down.

"Welcome back everybody! Hope you had a good vacation. Are you ready to get back to work?" the woman's voice was soft and her green eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Hai Miki-Sensei!" the class chorused together.

"Now as I am sure some of you have noticed we have a new student in our class," said the woman in a cheery voice. She smile and turned to Natsuki, "Why don't you come down and introduce yourself to everyone."

The blond girl blushed cutely before making her way down to the front of the classroom. Facing the rest of the class she found herself unable to speak. Seeing her plight Miki chuckled, "just tell us your name, age and some of the things you like."

The blond girl nodded and smiled, "Hi everyone my names Natsuki and I am six years old. I like my friends and dancing." She was going to sit down when Akishou started barking at her side, "Oh sorry boy. This is Akishou he likes to hunt and bothering one of my friends. It's really funny actually. He doesn't like leaving my side for long. I guess it's 'cause I rescued him." With that the girl sat day and her first day at the Ninja Academy officially started.

* * *

When lunch time came around the girl found herself alone with Akishou at her side. Taking the bentou that her mother had prepared for her that morning the girl sat down under one of the trees to enjoy her lunch in a silence she had almost forgotten. Ten minutes into the lunch period the girl took out a book and began reading.

The book was about the adventures of a ninja named Naruto. Mikoto had picked it out saying it was a book written by one of the sannin and that Naruto might have been her name if she had been a boy. Natsuki liked it because of the action and how noble Naruto seemed to be always saving people despite the trouble it causes him. As she read a girl who had light brown hair walked up to her. She looked she was nine and had three puppies behind her.

The girl sat down next to Natsuki as she put her book down, "hey your Natsuki right," a nod, "I'm Hana and I am in the second year class! I saw you sitting by yourself and thought that it might be nice to talk to you. After all you seem really nice and you're about the same age as my brother so I think I might be able to tolerate you."

One of the puppies at Hana's side began to bark, _"Ask her about the fox kit. I want to know if we can play with him, he looks fun!"_

Akishou looked stunned at the statement, _"I will not play with you! You're a dog and the fact that I look FUN to you worries me a lot. Natsuki please tell the girl not to let them near me."_

Hana gave a sorry smile as she listened to the short conversation, "sorry that my dog upset your fox. Sometimes they get excited."

Natsuki just laughed, "Don't worry they just wanted to play and Akishou is using the fact he's a fox not to. I bet if he wasn't being so lazy he would be running around with them already!"

Hana just looked shocked, "you understood what they were saying? Wow I only though people in my clan could do that."

"Well I can do it to and not just with dogs and foxes but almost everything. Flowers, insects, animals…I even hear the wind speaking if I concentrate hard enough. It's a really cool actually but it was annoying at first 'cause I couldn't control it at all so I was hearing everything at the same time at it hurt my head."

The two girls laughed and talked the rest of the lunch period with. When the warning bell rang the two rushed of to their respected classes with promises to meet up again the next day.

* * *

When Natsuki got home she immediately began doing her school work which wasn't hard at all. Mikoto looked on quietly as her daughter worked on the math she had been given that day in class.

"So how was your day honey?" asked the woman who was smiling down at her daughter.

"It was great. When I first got there I was kind of scared because I was new and all and that can make someone nervous. I tried to make it that so no one noticed me but Miki-sensei made that plan go out the window when she told me to introduce myself to the class. After that though the other kids in the class were nice to me and asked how I got into school so young but I didn't tell them like I promised Oji-chan. Then at lunch I sat by myself for a while before this girl named Hana came up to me and we talked for the whole lunch period. Her dogs kept trying to get Akishou to play with them but he was being lazy. Everything after lunch was boring so I don't think it's important to tell you."

Mikoto stared at the girl trying to figure out what she had said before smiling, "That's wonderful! Why don't you go tell your brother about your day then the two of you can work on Taijutsu or something."

Nodding her head Natsuki ran of in search of Sasuke. After a minute or two she came upon Fugaku who was in his study looking at some papers. After a short debate on whether to bother him or not the girl's curiosity had her knocking on the door waiting for the older man to notice her.

Fugaku had noticed when Natsuki had first stepped into the hall way where his study was. He expected her to just walk right by him and so had continued working without much thought. He was pleasantly surprised when the girl stopped in front of the room he was in and pretended he didn't notice her standing in the door way. And when he heard the knocking he just turned, smiled, and extended his hand.

Natsuki returned the small smile while climbing onto Fugaku's lap happily, "Tou-san what are you doing?"

"Just doing some paperwork," he answered curtly, "Why do you ask?"

The blond haired girl looked down, "Well um…I was looking for Sasuke when I passed by and I kinda' just had a thought that we didn't spend a lot a time together. You know just me and you. So I thought we could do that now but since you're busy…" the girl trailed of as she attempted to remove herself from the older mans lap.

Fugaku held on to the girl a small smile on his face, "Well paperwork is important but I've got time to do it and I much rather talk to you. So what do you want to know? I'll try to answer you questions to the best of my ability."

The girls eyes were bright, "Well I always wondered how you and Kaa-san meet."

The Uchiha clan head smirked, "well that's an interesting story. You see I was…"

For the next hour Natsuki was told story after story. And the bond between father and daughter was made much stronger.

* * *

The next two months were relatively calm for everyone in the household. Natsuki was passing on everything she learned onto Sasuke which slightly annoyed him yet made him happy that his sister wanted to include him. The ANBU team that was assigned to the little girl had also become a common sight and you could find them helping and playing with the blond haired girl and her brother at almost anytime.

While everything inside the Uchiha compound was more than alright the village itself was in an uproar. Many couldn't believe that the demon girl was allowed to go to the academy at such a young age. No one was foolish enough to bother the girl on her way to and from school but the looks she received told it all and her guards would have to use _Shunshin no Jutsu _to get the girl away from the rest of the village.

Some of the kids in the academy had been told by their parents to antagonize the blond girl. This worked for about three days until the kids got to know Natsuki. To the dismay of their parents Natsuki became quite popular with everyone at the academy because almost everyone was old enough to form there own opinion of her. Her class was especially fond of her as she was very kind and helped everyone with work when she could. Hana was another person who took extra care to make her feel good going as far to yell at someone when they tried to insult her.

Still all this attention did not go unnoticed by the council and that was why Fugaku was sitting down listening to someone go on and on about nothing he found important. The door to the council chamber opened to revile the Hokage in his traditional robes a serious look set upon his face.

"Thank you all for being here today. It has been long since we all last met so let us get right down to business," the Hokage's tone showed that he was playing a no nonsense game and

Wasn't taking crap from anyone today. Inwardly Fugaku smirked seeing this it meant he would be in and out of her faster than he had originally thought.

"Hokage-sama it has come to out attention that the Uzumaki child is attending the academy and not only that but it is two years before those of her age group will be allowed to do the same what is the meaning of this?" the question was presented by one of the civilian council members who obviously had a problem with Natsuki.

"Why is this a problem?" asked the Hokage "all the child needs is a sponsor and approval from me or one of the Shinobi council members. As it stands the girl was sponsored by one of my ninja and has gotten my approval along with three others."

"Why weren't we informed at that time Hokage-sama?" asked the same council member.

"It simply wasn't necessary at the time. Now is anyone going to address a real problem or did we come her to waste time?"

"I have a question," said Danzo with a smirk, "Why is the child living with the Uchiha? And not only that but why weren't we informed? That is information that I am sure everyone here would like to know."

In his seat Fugaku was seething. It was none of there business that the girl was staying with them. Silently he looked towards Hiashi and Inoichi to see they also had displeased looks on there faces. The rest of the council was silently taking among themselves at this bit of information trying to figure out what to do about the demon being among one of the noble clans.

"Hokage-sama the child should be moved back into her apartment. Having her live with Uchiha will bring down the prestige of their bloodline and…"

Fugaku's killing intent slowly began to rise. The Sandaime gave him a look that warned him to clam down but the damage had been done everyone one in the room had felt the killing intent and were looking at the Uchiha clan head for an explanation.

"I apologize," said the man as he got up, "I guess I got a little up set. Natsuki is in fact living in my house as my son is one of her ANBU guards and her personal care was made his responsibility."

"Hokage-sama why would you leave…" Fugaku tuned the rest out. Resting his chin on his intertwined hands he silently counted as the minutes ticked away.

Hana and Natsuki walked side by side as they entered the Hokage tower. Natsuki had been surprised when Hana said that she was going to a council meeting and this wouldn't be her first one. The girl quickly explained that clan heirs are allowed to go to the meeting as practice for when they get older and her mother had taken her too many. The blond had been reluctant at first but after awhile decided it would be fun, plus her dad would be there so nothing could go wrong.

As they approached the council room Hana became nervous. It was true that she was allowed to go to some of the meetings but only when her mother was with her. She had wanted to impress Natsuki; the girl was like the little sister she always wanted. As she saw the two guards standing in front of the door she quickly came up with an idea about how to get into the room.

"Natsuki," said the girl in a quite voice, "do you wanna' play a joke on those two so we can surprise everyone inside." The blond nodded quickly and listened as the older girl told her what to do. Silently the two girls snuck up behind a wall so the two guards wouldn't see them.

The two Chunin that stood outside the door conversed and laughed quietly with each other, clearly not expecting anything to happen. So it was a big surprise to them when a small fox came running between them followed by three puppies. The two guards quickly ran after the two animals never even noticing the two small girls that were hiding behind a wall.

Smiling to herself Hana grabbed Natsuki's had and lead her to the doors of the council; in an overly dramatic action the Inu-girl opened the door and pushed her younger companion inside the room.

Fugaku sat there with a stoic expression on his face. The meeting had just hit the one hour mark and it didn't seem like these idiots were going to stop talking anytime soon. He began to listen again only to have to resist having to roll his eyes at what was being said. 'Honestly,' thought the man, "if anyone here is corrupting innocent minds here it's you.'

Before he could continue his though, the doors to the chamber began to open up. The man sat waiting to the Chunin outside to walk in, imagine his surprise when a familiar blond haired girl was—apparently—pushed in the room by a some what familiar brown haired girl. Fugaku saw his daughter freeze up and was about to speak up to take her mind away from everyone else in the room.

"Pup! Kit! What are you doing hear," Fugaku shut his mouth as the Inuzuka matriarch barked at the two girls, "Who let you in hear in the first place?"

Hana bowed her head instinctively as her mother continued to ask her questions and looked down at her. The girl answered her mom in a slow deliberate way that showed how apologetic and remorse full she was, "I just wanted to impress Natsuki-chan so I brought her here because I knew there was a meeting going on but I didn't want to take any chances of not being let in so had I had the triplets and Akishou distract the guards." As if summoned when there names where called the four animals ran in the room with two winded Chunin guards behind them.

The Woman turned her head away from her daughter with the intent to question the blond Kyuubi container. However the word died before she could ever form them. The blond girl was standing there with a pained look on her face she was trembling slightly and a few tears slipped past her closed eyes and crawled down her cheeks. Her anger immediately subsided as she remembered the girl was almost hyper aware to other peoples emotion and she was in a room where more than on third the people present hated her guts.

While all this was going Natsuki was struggling to rein control over her Reiki and Gaiki. Her control was taxed further as she felt Chiharu-Oji-Chan's chakra acting up. She tried to sooth her uncle telling him that everything was fine but he wouldn't hear her and she couldn't blame him as soon as the doors opened and she was pushed in the stench of hate had sky rocked in the room. As she felt her powers slip a little she carefully turned so that only the Hokage could see her and slowly opened her eyes.

The Sandaime signaled Fugaku to take the girl home as soon as he saw her eyes. The glowing white on purple looked gave him a relived looked before the blond closed them again. Fugaku with all the grace he acquired through out the years strode down to the girl, picked her up in his arms, bowed to the Hokage, turned to the council members and gave a hard look before disappearing.

The aged Hokage looked at the spot where the two were for a second longer before turning back to the council, "Well I hope you are all quite satisfied. In the hour and a half that we have been here all you have done was insult an innocent little girl and then make said girl cry. Now if your done talking to me about 'important matters' I am dismissing this meeting." Not giving anyone a chance to respond the Hokage disappeared in a puff of smoke. Following his example the Shinobi members of the council to disappeared while the Civilian members of the council walked out the room. As the door closed to the chambers no one noticed the two glowing red eyes open.

* * *

Kagome was in her Canine form as she ran back to the palace. It was childish of her, but the feeling of the wind in her midnight blue fur calmed her mind and allowed her to think more clearly. Suddenly the sleek form of a crimson fox was visible beside her. She speed up towards the palace issuing a challenge to the fox. Her response was a red blur racing past her. Letting out an amused bark Kagome caught up with the Kitsune.

After another minute of running the two entered the palace gardens and changed back into their human forms. Kagome was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red tank top and her long hair was pulled back into a messy bun. She turned quickly to her guest with a kind smile. Shippo was as tall as Sesshoumaru which put him at a head above her. His long crimson hair was done in one long braid that rested just above his tail bone and tails. His Forest green eyes glowed with mischief and his toothy grin only enhanced that. Kagome loved it when Shippo smiled like that because it always meant he was fine and everything was ok.

"Shippo-kun I'm so glad to see you. Did you have a reason for coming over? Other, than playing a game with your mom that is."

The grin immediately fell and his eyes turned cold. Inwardly Kagome winced the last time she had saw that look on his face was when he found out his granddaughter had 'died' and the area he used to vent still looked like a warzone.

"I have some bad news about Natsuki. As you know I sent Akishou to look after her and then give me reports every once and awhile. I am sorry to say the last few reports have been less than encouraging. It seems as if the council n the village as a personal agenda against my grandchild and your grate grandchild. They've been keeping tags on her illegally. Akishou has suspicions about a few characters on the village council that are operating not only against Natsuki but Konoha as well. Now let me back track as it has been a few months since I set the kit. When he was first 'found'…"

Kagome sat and listened to all Shippo said for well over an hour. She could feel her self-control slip as she heard of her granddaughters hard ships and felt a smile tug at her lips at talk of friends and good times. She couldn't help but be mad at the treatment the girl was receiving but from the way Shippo told her the story the girl was more than content with what she had. 'I swear when she gets here we're suffocating her with love'.

"Well have a good evening Kagome-Okaa-san…oh and have a fun time relating this to your husband." With that the Kitsune disappeared.

The woman sat there with an unreadable expression on her face before she started laughing uncontrollably, "Damn you Shippo, you Kitsune."

* * *

A few months after the council incident Natsuki sat in her academy class next to a girl named Yumi. It was the last day of school and she couldn't help but feel a little sad. She had made a lot of friends at the academy and she had to admit that it felt nice to be in a place where the majority of the people liked you or simply didn't care.

"Now everyone it's been a great year and you are all one step closer to being proud Shinobi of the village. This year at the academy will end in an half an hour and you will be second years from that moment on. On your way out pick up your new class and supply list. It's been grate teaching you and hopefully you won't forget me after having a wonderful summer."

Shouts of 'no way' and 'not going to happen' filled the room as children laughed amongst themselves. There was a soft scratching coming from the door and Miki rolled her eyes as she opened it. "Your late again Akishou," said the woman with amusement in her voice. The fox had become a mascot for the class and was welcomed to come and go as he pleased. It was not uncommon for the kit to walk into the room while Miki gave a lecture or climb on her shoulders while she was explaining some practical exercise.

The fox strutted into the classroom like he owned it getting a loving pat or two on the head as he made his way to Natsuki. "You really spoil him Natsuki," said Miki glaring lightly. The girl just laughed as she continued to talk to Yumi.

A few minutes later the bell rung and everyone filled out the room receiving there new material as they left. Natsuki watched everyone leave before getting up and moving towards the door. Before she could leave though a hand stopped her, looking up she saw Miki standing there with a small smile on her face, "I'm proud of you Natsuki. If you ever have a problem you can always come to me. That's a promise." Miki held out her pinky and with a smile Natsuki laced her fingers with Miki's.

There was a knock at the door and an ANBU with a snake mask came in through the door. "Natsuki-Chan," came a feminine voice, "its time to go." With one last nod towards her sensei Natsuki was gone.

* * *

"I can't believe Sesshoumaru over reacted that much," said a black haired woman. Her golden-amber eyes flickered with disbelief as she walked. "I mean really Shippo-kun, were almost a year early. No ones going to be expecting us except that kittling you sent here a few mouths ago and I doubt he bought us a house."

"Don't worry love I'm sure we won't find it to hard to find accommodations in the village. In fact I believe I know of somewhere we can stay with a few conditions."

The woman tugged on the braid that fell down her husbands back, "What on earth are you going on about? Sometimes I just understand anything you say."

"Why are you so angry about this anyway? I though you of all people would be ecstatic to see the girl. After all you couldn't stop talking about how cute you think she would be and all the little outfits you plan to squeeze her in." the Kitsune chuckled as his wife cheeks puffed out, "don't be like that," he said as he stroked one of the red lines that adorned her face.

The woman giggled, "Oh stop it you flirt."

"Only with you Rin, only with you," chuckled the red haired man.

The two suddenly stopped walking and looked straight ahead. There in front of them was the gates of Konoha standing tall and proud. That and a few miles were the only thing separating them from there grandchild and there son. Looking at each other one more time large grins covered there faces and they dashed towards the gates in there Kitsune forms all worries forgotten.

* * *

I am not really happy with this chapter but it's long overdue and I've hit a mental block about how to make it better. I've already gotten half way through the next chapter so hopefully it won't take two long to update this time.

My new year's resolution: To become a better writer and reader. In order for me to accomplish this I am going to need your help! So if you don't mind click the review button and leave me a little comment or even some suggestion. I would appreciate it a lot.

To caliko: sorry wrong answer. But still cyber cookies to you ^-^.


End file.
